


Beyond the Hill

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Henrik was this simple, perky boy that appeared out of nowhere. You met him by the pool, dangling his feet in the water, drenched hair, but always with a smile.After going through a dramatic ceremony of Stick or Switch, saving him from being dumped, because you couldn't handle not being in there without him, you and Henrik fell in love.Against all possibilities, you stayed together, until the end.And now that you won the first prize, a new life is about to begin.That is, if you're willing to forgive him and move on."Beyong the Hill" not only tells the story of the future relationship between you and Henrik, but also, his parents, younger sister and past, and other dynamics, like his brothership with Lucas, his friendship with Bobby, Priya and Chelsea, and how Henrik would be in a life outside of the Villa, as a boyfriend, growing with you, the only girl for him.
Relationships: Chelsea/Bobby McKenzie, Henrik/Lucas Koh, Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Priya, henrik - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> [cover](https://ravenadottir.tumblr.com/post/642653806114537472/a-cover-art-that-ive-been-saving-since-forever)   
> 

“I can’t believe we won, babe…”

Henrik whispers in your ear, you’re lying down on the bed, contemplating the ceiling. Henrik lies with his head on your shoulder, as you caress his hair. You’re still trying to make the fact that you’re both winners of this year.

“I know…it’s crazy. I thought for sure we’d be in the finale, but I didn’t think we’d win first place… it’s surreal.”

You now turn to face him, he smiles widely, making his green eyes squint a little. The moonlight illuminates his face, and you see his freckles clearly. You put a strand of his hair behind his ear, he does the same with your hair. You both laugh.

“I do need to say one thing.” his voice is a little more serious.

“Is everything ok?”

“It will be, once I get this off my chest.” he props on his elbow, looking down at you.

“Oh, and what a chest!” you wink slightly, luring a blush on his cheeks as he smiles softly.

“Well, I saw Blake today, talking to you.”

“Yeah…”

“I told you my reasoning behind the switching, but… I never apologized properly for it. You said you didn’t switch because you followed your heart, and even though I made a mistake that size, you still chose to save me and take me back.”

You sit on the bed, looking at the window. He immediately sits as well, straightening his back, giving you a sincere look.

“If I say I never had feelings for her, it wouldn’t matter. What matters is that I was selfish, jealous and I didn’t trust you.” He looks down as he plays with the rim of his shirt. “I regret that a lot. I know it was a huge setback in our relationship. It took you some time to even begin to trust me again, and I’m… I’m thankful for that.”

You struggle to fight your annoyance. “Can we move on? I don’t wanna talk about this.”

“Not yet. Babe, I’m saying this because this apology is beyond overdue. I should’ve said all these things back then. I want you to know how serious I am about us.” Henrik’s eyes roam to the window, then back at you. “Forget about the prize, show, Villa. I made a mistake that hurt you, and I’m really sorry that I couldn’t see what a wonderful person you are… back then.”

He takes one of your hands, as you fight a few silent tears streaming down your face.

“I still didn’t forgive myself for hurting you, for making you go through that day, that…situation. And I can only hope you know how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and how much I want you to be happy…”

He cups your chin, his voice now less firm. “Do you really want to be with me? Because if you don’t… if you can’t forgive me and be with me as my girlfriend, I’ll understand. Really, it’s the least I can do. To understand that it’s your decision…”

You wipe your face, fighting back more tears, cutting him short.

“Henrik, I told you.” You raise your eyes to see him, wincing. “I love you…”

“Ok, but, look.” His voice becomes urgent. “Forget about the money. I don’t care about that! We’re not there anymore, and you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. I want you to be happy, even if I’m not the one to make you happy.

“I don’t understand…” you tilt your head.

“I know it’s a hard thing to forgive, and even if you said yes to be my girlfriend, I still think you haven’t forgiven me. And that’s ok... I just wanna make sure that this…” he points to the space between you and him. “… is what you want. Because, babe… I wanna be with you, more than anything. And I can’t ask you to forgive and forget, just like that. I just want a chance here, on the outside, to prove to you, to show you, how much I care. I’m gonna earn your trust and make you happy in the process. B-but… only if you want me there.”

You rub your fingers under your eyes, wiping away the tears on your cheeks. Your tone is serious, and with a hint of bitterness. Your eyes stay on his for a split second, before going back to the covers on the bed. “Ok. To be honest, it takes more than a couple of weeks to forgive. And yes, it’s hard to forgive and forget.”

Henrik stays in place, a look of determination on his eyes. “But if you’re willing to make this relationship happen, then I am too. The days that came after, made me realize I made a mistake by switching.” He bites his inner lip, perching his lips right after. “I can’t guarantee we’re gonna be together until the end of time, but I can tell you one thing, with conviction.

His thumb grazes your cheek

“I love you, so much. And I wanna be the man you deserve. If there’s one promise I can make and keep, is that I’ll do everything I can to make you happy. You have no idea how lucky I feel, every single day, for being with you.”

He looks at you expectantly. You contemplate his expression for a moment, before answering, fumbling with your outfit.

“Ok. I… never thought about it from this angle. That you would actually ask me this. But, Henrik, I do want to be with you. I do. We fell for each other and… it’s more than enough to be together.” Your hands stay on your knees as you uncross your legs. “If you say you’re gonna work hard to make this relationship go forward, then… I’m on board.”

He smiles, holding both your hands. You rub your forehead and temples, eyeing your own legs. “I wanna put all that stuff behind. I want us to have a proper chance here. On the outside. And I can forgive you. It was a mistake, a bad one. But seeing Blake today didn’t really bother me.”

“It didn’t?”

“No, I kinda feel sorry for her. You used her.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t my finest moment.” he looks down, flustered with shame.

“But you didn’t even blink when I saved you. And you showed me how much you care. For all the things we went through after, we earned the right to be together. So, yeah, I wanna be with you here.” You smile softly. “And I accept your apology.”

He holds your wrists, bringing them up and brushing his lips on the back of your hands, then rests them on his cheek. His voice is a little perkier, as he moves to sit closer to you. “I’m excited to move forward with you. And I really meant it when I said I wanna move in together.”

“I mean, I’m pretty hot stuff, you’d be insane if you didn’t.” you smile smugly, watching him kiss your knuckles again.”

“You’re right. No arguments here.” he laughs, draping an arm on your shoulder.

“You know what we need?” you get up from the bed, moving toward the phone.

“Room service?”

“Oh, you know me so well…” you wink cheekily, picking the phone up. After ordering champagne, Henrik hugs you from behind, whispering in your ear.

“I love you.”

You respond, closing your eyes with delight by hearing those words.

“I love you…”

He turns you slowly, to face him, resting his forehead on yours. A smile grows on the corner of his lips as he presses his hands on the lower of your back. For a minute, it’s just you two, in each other’s embrace.

A knock on the door interrupts your moment. The champagne arrives, and as Henrik pops it you laugh, holding the two glasses by the stems, ready to catch the foamy liquid. He pours it with a grin, getting one glass from your hand.

“Cheers.” you raise your glass, he follows your move.

“Cheers! What are we toasting to, babe?”

“To... winning the show? To shove it on Nope’s face? To us… moving in together… pick one!”

“I think us moving in together is the best reason, honestly…” he grins, luring one from your lips.

“Hope’s face was pretty fantastic…but yeah! To… moving in together!”

Henrik laughs, tossing his head back, muttering your words about Hope. You clink glasses, sharing a kiss before getting a taste of the bubbly. A moment later, he lies on the bed, patting the spot next to him, still holding his drink.

“You know what I think?” he takes a sip, propping himself on his hand.

“What?” you join him, pulling the duvet over your body, until it reaches your chest.

“Well, I always wanted to live in a rural area. Not talking about farms and all that, but somewhere a little away from the noise.”

“You mean, little town, not a lot of habitants, riding your bike to go to places…

“Exactly!” he beams at you. “Like, somewhere tranquil, with a big yard, a front porch.”

“Ooh, we can have a dog.” you sip on your champagne.

“Oh yeah! A dog is, definitely, in the plans. There’s a small town, just outside of the island, that I love…”

“What do you do there?”

“I like hiking...” he trails off, looking down.

“No! Really? You?”

He looks a little dejected. You slap his leg, playfully. “I’m kidding!”

“Right…”

“Is that your “puppy eyes” move?” you look at him, expectantly.

“Is it working?” he raises his brows with a smirk.

“A little. You’re perfecting them, for sure…”

“Awesome!” he clinks his glass with yours, once more. “Anyway. So, there’s a creek, it’s so gorgeous. I love it there. Used to go there with my parents.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to live in a place like that, too. My parents and I used to go to this small town, to visit my grandmother, and it was the cutest place. Just one main trading street, lots of trees around the house, stone buildings everywhere! It was so cool. I remember fishing with my dad, it was awesome.” Your voice perks up, reminiscing a childhood memory.

“We can have that, babe. The houses are really cool. Fireplace, front porch.”

“We can have a bike rack on the side of the house, and we can store your equipment in the garage.”

“Yeah, we’d eat our breakfast on the porch, and just watch the birds, the dawn. That would be amazing.” He shoots you a dreamy look, trailing off as his eyes roam on your face. You sit up straight, cupping his chin, bringing him closer to yours.

Your lips inches from each other, meeting halfway in a kiss. Henrik grips the side of your head with a light touch, deepening the kiss. The bubbles tingle on your tongues as they touch, sending you into a spiral of energy. You pull away, your noses touching.

“I can’t wait to have all that with you.”

“You know what I just thought about?”

“What?”

“You, me… and some wine in front of our future fireplace.” You raise your brows.

“Ooh… right now I’m just happy with you, me and champagne… in front of the window.”

“The window? Nasty…”

He smirks, putting both glasses down, on the nightstand, and taking your hand, leading you to the window.

There’s a wide edge below the glass, and you take a seat, inviting him to stay between your legs. Your back leans against the curtains, and as he moves closer, in one rapid movement, he opens them. The cold glass makes you arch your back with a hiss.

The moonlight bathes the bedroom with more clarity. You look up and smile, to see a hungry look on Henrik’s face. His hands run on the top of your head, undoing your hair, slowly and gently. His fingers grip the back of your head and he leans in, to whisper.

“I love your hair down…”

His gaze follows your moves, as you unbutton his shirt, and slides it off from his arms, letting it fall to the floor. With your hair down, he runs his hand in it, pulling it gently, so his mouth can find your neck.

His bites are hungry, sending shivers down your spine, making you moan softly. He grazes the back of your neck, moving down to the buttons of your outfit, undoing one by one.

His lips touch your shoulder, as you feel the fabric slipping from your body, joining his shirt on the ground.

You catch a suave scent of lavender coming from his hair. You cup it, scooping it away, so you can nibble his ear. He grabs your thighs and presses himself against you, a little harder.

You feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against your underwear. He grunts when your hips do the same motion.

He kisses you, intensely, using both hands on your neck, as you take off his belt, throwing it on the other side of the room.

You tug his pants and underwear down, as he gets a firm grip of your waist, and pulls you closer, removing your bottoms.

You feel the warmth of his chest as you let his body sink into. His head falls back, he feels himself entirely in you. He can’t help, but moan your name, over and over again.

You get a grip of the side of his torso, increasing the speed of his motions against you. The intensity of your body makes him rest his forehead on yours, biting his lip.

You moan his name in his ear, taking his hand to your throat. He knows exactly what to do, as he grips it firmly, making you look directly into his eyes. He continues to push your body against the window, with the grinding of his hips.

You feel waves of pleasure crashing, making you groan. Your hands reach his back, scraping his skin with your nails, leaving trail marks. He grabs your chin with a light touch, making you look at him again, whispering.

“More…”

You obey. He looks up, feeling the excitement, grunting. He pulls you up, putting your legs around his waist, whispering close to your lips.

“Hold on baby…”

He secures you, taking you to the bed, lying you down slowly. His mouth explores your stomach. You feel his tongue moving downwards, making you shiver. You hold his hair out of his way, as he buries his face in you, making you tremble.

He pulls the sides of your hips, giving him control. You’re close to reaching ecstasy, and he goes in harder, never stopping. You plead for him to give you what you want, and he obeys. He always obeys.

You feel your legs shaking, you breathe with difficulty. He laughs, as he crawls up and goes back to rock his hips against yours.

He props on his elbows, and your chests are pressed together. Strands of his hair fall around you, when his lips find yours. You pull them to the side, on a firm grip, just the way he likes it. He holds up one of your bended legs, rolling his hips.

You arch your back, his voice pleading for you, your name in his heavy breathing. You’re about to feel your bliss again and pick up tempo, holding on to his body, making his movements go deeper.

The adrenaline rushes in, along with the shuddering of having him inside of you. You tumble into ecstasy, together, slowing the rhythm down, savoring every second of having each other, so close and so loudly.

His knuckles caress your face, calming you down. You feel his lips gently kissing your chest.

He rolls to the side, and brings you closer, so you lie together. His chest rising and falling, to catch his breath. Your nuzzle his neck, moving strands of his hair, caressing his collarbone.

Legs entangled, you embrace each other, quickly drifting off.


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you and Henrik decided to move in together, it's time to go back to London, and resolve the logistics, among other issues.  
> A special shirt is also involved in this chapter.

You arrive at your place, straight from the airport. You missed your loft. The Villa is gigantic, with so many perks, but nothing beats being in your own home, with your own things. Henrik’s jaw drops when you open the door and he comes in.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but…this is so cute!”

He drops the bags on the floor, eyes following the stairs leading to your bedroom, neatly organized.

“You think so?” you close the door behind you, hanging the keys on the hook, by the door.

“Yeah. It’s so cool. Beats mine for sure!” his gaze falls on the dining room, admiring the greyish tone of the wood top.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, it’s decorated. There. That’s the reason.” He laughs heartily. “My place is really simple. I don’t like having so much stuff if I’m gonna use them.”

“I can get behind that. But I used to share this loft with a roommate. The paint job was all her. The décor is partly mine…” you eye your surroundings, gripping both sides of your waist.

“So, what happened?”

“She met someone and they moved in together.” You shrug, smiling.

“What a coincidence.” he loops his arm around your neck, pulling you for a kiss, grinning. “I can’t wait, babe!”

“Me neither. I got used to having you around all the time…” you run your fingertips on his chest.

“Now, it’s like we can’t get enough of each other.”

“I’ll say that again.” you stare him head to toe.

“Ok, where’s the window?!” he grabs your waist and pushes you.

“Har, har.”

“I’m not kidding…” he starts kissing your neck, you can feel his lips curling into a smile as he nips near your throat.

“Boy!” you push him, making him laugh. “You’re like a machine! Come on. I mean, it’s not big, so there’s nothing you don’t see right now…”

“But it’s really cool…” his gaze falls on you, after looking at the bedroom on the top floor. “Hey, are you hungry?”

“Starving. But there’s nothing in my fridge or cabinets. I cleaned everything before I left.” you head to the window, undoing the hinge to open it.

“See, you’re thinking about the window, too.” he nods with a smug smile.

“Oh, my days, Henrik!”

He stands with his arms folded over his chest. “Let’s order some food, and then we can relax a little. I’m beat! I don’t think I get this tired when I climb, or hike…”

“It’s mental… it’s so boring in the plane.” you move to the couch, patting the seat next to you.

“We could’ve made things interesting…”

You cut him short. “If wasn’t for that stupid couple… damn, I never hated someone I don’t know, but those two?” you sigh with boredom.

“I know… and they were so loud!” he sits by your side, scrolling through his phone to order some food.

“Her moaning was awful! She sounded like a cartoon!” you throw your arms with anger.

Henrik mimics the woman's moaning, impersonating the moves as well, luring a laugh from you. “Please… I’m scared for life.”

He chuckles, reading menus on his phone. “So, what do you wanna eat?”

“Pizza. Let’s go with pizza. The only one we had, Gary ruined it!” your lips twist, remembering when Gary dropped the home made pizzas on the floor.

“I know… that was terrible. I was looking forward to it!” he shakes his head with sorrow. “Can you put your address down?”

“Sure.” you grab the phone, typing your data. “Hey, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Who do you think it’s gonna be the first to break up?”

Without hesitation, he rests his head on the backrest of the couch, blurting out his answer. “Chelsea! Definitely Chelsea.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. She never really found someone that she felt connected to.”

“Well, that is true. I mean, she’s such a cool girl… she’s my bra! I want her to be happy.” You put his phone on his lap, crossing your legs.

“Yeah. It sucks. She had the worst luck there.”

“Nah… Bobby was also a little…”

“Cursed?”

“Hey! I was coupled up with him.” You slap his arm.

“And here you are, moving in with someone else…”

“Touché. So, do you have any cute friends?

“Wait…what?” he shakes his head, rapidly, like breaking from a trance.

“For Chelsea!”

“Oh…. right! Erm, I don’t know if I’d introduce someone to Chelsea…” he trails off.

“Why?”

“Well. She’s very…”

“Watch your mouth, ABBA!” you jab your finger on his chest, giving a menacing look.

“I was gonna say she’s very special… in her own way. Most of the guys I know or I’m friends with are not her type. She wouldn’t go for them, for sure.”

“What about cute girl friends?”

“Is this still for Chelsea or…?”

You stare at your hands, a guilty look stamped on your face. “Well, for Bobby.”

Henrik brings you closer. “You feel guilty, don’t you?”

“I do. It’s not that I think about him that way but hurting him like that…it was…rough.”

“You know we had a fight about you, right? Did he tell you that?”

“So, he didn’t tell me everything. They sort of just… grazed the subject. I begged him to tell me, but he refused. Gary, too.”

His voice sounds hesitant when he looks down at you. “Do you wanna hear about it?”

“Only hell yes!”

He rubs his palms, blowing warm air into them. “Ok. So, brace yourself. You’re about to see a side of Bobby that you never thought existed. And a side of me that I didn’t know existed…”

“You certainly know how to pitch a sale!” you adjust yourself on your seat. “Go on…”

“Everything started when you girls left for Casa Amor. That morning I woke up to you, saying goodbye. And then I went outside, saw you leaving. It was fine. Sort of. We got the text saying that new girls would arrive, and I saw Jakub and Ibrahim perking up. Not gonna lie, Gary and I were kind of… not into them. But they were pretty.”

“I saw the video, babe. Moving on.” you facepalm when realization dawns on you. “Oh, there’s gonna be a lot of Blake, isn’t it?”

“Just a little bit.” He raises his hands with surrender energy. “The minimum of minimum, I promise!”

“Right… keep going.”

“So, they introduced themselves.” He counts on his fingers. “Siobhan, Emily, Shannon, Blake, Erica and Laura. They were excited to be there! I’ll tell you that! Winking, flirting. All that… Love Island stuff.”

You sigh, shutting your eyes, but remember the boys in Casa Amor were the same. He continues.

“So, on the speed dating, Blake and I kind of hit it off, but it wasn’t what you’re thinking! She was saying the right stuff, but… I knew a big chunk of it, was just her, lying her way in, you know?”

“Shocking!”

Henrik chuckles. “After that, the chats continued. We would hang out with the girls, just talking. When the night came, the boys thought it was better if the girls decided who they wanted to share a bed with. Siobhan wanted Jakub, but Emily already chose him, so she went with Bobby. They did hit it off, but as mates…”

He tilts his head to the side, resting his cheek on the backrest. “Blake chose Bobby, but Emily was gonna share with him, so she picked… me. Erica went with Gary, Laura with Noah. And Shannon and Rahim shared since day 1.”

“Alright.” You say it with conviction.

“I know you’re upset…”

“I’m not. Just keep going.”

“So that first night, none of us, except for Jakub, were really feeling it. Bobby and Gary went to hang out on the daybeds. Noah and I joined them, and the girls fell asleep, alone. It was the four of us, just talking, and… worrying a little bit.”

You turn to see him with a sad look. His voice cracks when he speaks again.

“About you girls and what kind of lads were there, with you. I started freaking out a little bit, imagining the bloke that was in bed with you, and if he was getting to you, if you were into him…” he trails off, again, his neck getting a slight tone of red. His eyes search yours, as if he was waiting for an answer. You take a deep breath.

“I shared the bed with a guy named Felix. He was a promoter and annoying as hell! I didn’t feel anything. Plus, I told him from day 1, I wasn’t interested.”

“I’m sorry babe.” He frowns.

“It’s water under the bridge. Just, go on.” you wave your hand, crossing your arms.

“So, we stood there, for a while. Gary wasn’t worried at all. I was under the impression he wasn’t into Lottie or Chelsea. I don’t know… could be just my imagination, but I think he had a thing for you back then.”

You perch your lips, shrugging. “Probably…”

“I knew it!!” he slaps the couch with a triumphant grin. “Anyway. So, Noah started talking about Hope… meaning, we wanted to kill ourselves.”

You chuckle, covering your mouth and muttering under your breath. “Same.”

“Ha! It was… just awful! How can a bloke go on and on about a person, I will never know!”

“hey!”

“I just mean… I don’t know. Their relationship was weird. If it was someone who likes someone, I get it, but that wasn’t the case, was it?”

He looks at you expectantly. You respond with a tilt of your head.

“Anyway. Bobby started talking about you. But, not in the “she’s gonna cheat” way. He was talking about you as if you and he were still a thing… I don’t think it was on purpose, but it was pissing me off a little. The next day, everything was normal. We had that Villa x Villa challenge.”

“Ok, I need to know, who did what?” you clap, excitedly.

“Ok. But don’t judge! It was some really weird stuff…”

“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. We did the challenges too, remember?”

He perches his lips, resolutely. “Ok, so the first one was Emily and Jakub. Underwater kiss was Rahim and Shannon. Sex positions was Rahim and Shannon. They were really hitting off by then… Noah had to give a girl a lap dance and he chose Emily. It was awful… he was really awkward, not knowing what to do, you know?”

“I can picture it.”

“The kiss was me and Blake. The piggyback ride was Gary, he did it with Laura. She fell on the floor on their way back. It was hilarious… Bobby had to make one of the girls, blush. He picked Blake, but I don’t know what he said to her. It worked, but it took a while.”

“Huh. I wonder what he said.”

“Don’t we all? And the sucking toes challenge was nasty! I ended up sucking Blake’s, but Bobby? He sucked like three different girls’ toes.”

“Are we surprised?”

Henrik shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The cupboard was Siobhan and Jakub… I could be wrong, but I don’t think Emily cared much.”

“I can see that…it’s Jakub! Then what?”

“Well, we lost the challenge.”

“I know you did! We had those cocktails. Keep the story rolling…”

“Right. That night Noah heard Jakub and Siobhan getting it on, he was really mad because of Hope. They didn’t square off or anything, but he was ignoring Jakub the entire time. And I don’t even think Jakub noticed, to be honest. So, after that, Emily and Bobby shared the bed.”

“Yeah, he said they really hit it off… they became friends, right?”

“They really did. So, the last day was a little tense. They sent us to the beach because you girls were coming back earlier. The boys were kind of worried because of the situation we were, after all, we had the Disaster Recoupling. I wasn’t, because we were already a couple before, so I didn’t care much about that.”

He licks his lips.

“But then Blake, Jakub and Rahim started saying things like “she might like you, but she might think you’ll switch”, “you should guarantee that you stay”. I was already sharing the bed with Blake, and I started feeling insecure about us.” Henrik trails off, scratching his forearm. His cheeks flushing violently.

“ don’t know what came on to me, and I asked her if she wanted me to pick her, and she said yes… when Bobby saw that, he lost it! He and Gary were saying stuff about you trusting me, and how much of a dick I was being.”

Your eyes go wide, trying to picture Bobby or Gary confronting someone and calling them “dick”.

“Yeah, Bobby called me a dick! I told him he had nothing to do with it, and he was just jealous, because you picked me instead of him. I even said he was in the friendzone and couldn’t get out of it… so that’s why he was so mad.”

“Wow! You said that to him?”

“I did.”

His eyes roam to the ceiling as he holds his pal on his forehead.

“I was immediately sorry. But he came on to me! He and Gary were pissed! I was ready to go too. Rahim and Noah held me back and Jakub held Bobby and Gary. We exchanged a few words, trash talking about each other. So, after that, we kind of drifted apart. For good.

“Damn!” you raise your brows with a surprised look. “So, what happened next?”

“When the time came, he chose to stick. He said there was a girl he liked, and he had to be honest with himself, even though the girl didn’t like him back. Like he felt he needed to stay loyal to Marisol, so he could have a chance with this one girl.

“And you?”

“Well, I switched. I said it was smart to switch and said Blake’s name.”

Henrik avoids your eyes, rubbing his jaw and chin.

“That was it?”

“Pretty much.”

There’s a moment of silence, where you shift on your seat, to stay closer to him. Henrik, silently, turns to face you, smiling weakly.

“Which… it reminds me of something.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Blake did something… really weird…”

You remember the conversation you had with her, the afternoon before she left. The grim advice you gave her, when she thought you would help her get closer to Henrik. You try to hold a laugh, by casually covering your mouth.

Maintaining the tone of your voice, you ask. “Hmm… you don’t say…what was it?” you exhale through your nose, almost caving.

Henrik narrows his eyes, licking his top lip. “She tried shoving her tongue in my nose!”

You stifle a laugh, your mouth filled with air as you chuckle, lightly. His eyes roam on your face, curiously. There’s a soft smile on his lips. “id you have anything to do with that?”

“Pfff, who? Me?” you point to your own chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s nonsense.”

“Right…because I remember she told me someone gave her a “hot tip” about the things I like.” He gestures to his mouth and nose, in turns. “… and she moved to stick…her…I…that’s nasty!!”

You can’t hold back, laughing with a loud snort. “The dumbass actually went for it!”

“So, the hot tip came from you?” he’s still following your moves, but with a grin and a hint of pride in his eyes.

“Can you blame me? We were together! She hooked up with you, and then you switched, and she asked me for advice? I don’t think so, mate!”

He shakes his head, laughing. “So… you were jealous?”

“Boy, I wasn’t jealous…” you tail off. “I was…pissed. And wanted to punch that girl’s face. But not because of you. She asked for advice, that’s a tool thing to do…

“I see. Look, I know it must have been pretty awful… but a tongue in the nose?!”

You chuckle, biting your lip. He continues, his voice bashful. “Not that it mattered much. It’s not like I was falling head over hills for her.”

“So… did she talk to you at the afterparty?”

“No. She walked straight by our group. Didn’t say hi to anyone. Not even the other boys.”

“Yeah… and I’m not proud of this, per say, but…” you grin. “I cock blocked her at the after party.” you continue laughing.

“What happened?”

“Remember Elijah, the guy Chelsea switched to?” he nods. “She was kind of having a vibe with him. But not after what I told him. He sort of ran the other way, actually.”

“Whoa… I can’t say I blame you. The whole Blake thing was such a mess.”

“I’m glad to put everything behind us, babe. Honestly.” You rest a hand on your heart. “I don’t want to talk about Blake, Casa Amor… is in the past, and it should stay there.”

“I’d clink my glass, but we don’t have any.” He slumps his shoulders, resting his chin on your upper arm.

Almost as in a cue, the pizza arrives. After paying for it, you and Henrik arrange the plates and glasses on the coffee table, turning your TV on.

It’s the first day back at your place, but it already feels right. Nothing like discussing past stories about crazy girls shoving their tongue in your boy’s nose, right? Slice after slice, you and Henrik chat about the couples from the Villa.

“So, who do you think it’s gonna make it?” he bites into the pepperoni with a hunger you’ve never seen before.

“Hm… I can see Rahim and Jo… maybe Lucas and Priya.”

“Lucas and Priya are not together!” he takes a sip from his glass.

“For now…” you shoot him a mischievous look, taking a mouthful of pizza.

“Huh… I can see it happening. Lucas definitely liked her at first.”

“Hm, that’s good. We can make it happen, I’m sure of it.”

He smiles, wiping tomato sauce from his chin. “What about Noah and Hope?”

“Oh, they’re gonna crash and burn… mark my words! It’s not gonna end well.”

He nods, knowingly. You turn your attention to the TV, spending the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

The plan for now is to move Henrik’s things in your apartment, until you find a house.

~~

You spend a few nights in your apartment. During the day, Henrik makes trips to bring his things over. You have to take advantage of the fact that neither of you have to go back to your normal lives, for now.

“I guess it’s easier to have everything in one place, right?” Henrik is carrying a couple of boxes out of the elevator, looking behind him, talking to you.

“I agree. When we get that house we want, we just have to load one truck.”

“I don’t know about one truck. We have a lot of stuff!” he chuckles, nodding to his boxes.

“I want to donate a few of my things... I’m gonna go over everything. Clothes, shoes, makeup, furniture, electronics. If I’m not using it, there’s no point carrying it with me, right?

“I can vouch for that, for sure. I think I’ll do the same. I have a lot of clothes that I don’t wear in a while, and maybe it’s time to let go.”

“There’s always a bunch of clothes that are just there…we never wear it, but we never get rid of it either. What’s wrong with us?” you put one box down, dragging it to the center of the living room.

“Beats me…”

You and Henrik drag the couch to the dining room area, giving you space to dump the content from the boxes. You both put all of your clothes onto piles. There are large bins spread out across the floor, in order for you to classify your items. Sitting on the floor, facing the bins, you and Henrik sort your items out.

**“Keep” “Toss” “Donation” “Friends”**

“I think these are good. Is there any other category?” he looks at you, gripping his waist.

“No.” you sigh. “Let’s dive in.”

You examine each piece of clothing, carefully deciding if it’s worth keeping it. Your pile goes above your head, but Henrik’s is not that far. He holds a pair of pants, looking at it thoughtfully.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure babe. What’s up?”

“Once we, hopefully, get that house we want, are you gonna be ok? Living far from the city?”

“What do you mean?” you fold a dress, throwing it in the “Keep” bin.

“You grew up in the middle of chaos. You’re used to it. Are you sure living in an erm place is what you want?”

“Oh yeah! Look. After spending a month in the Villa, apart from Bobby’s impressions, it was tranquil. Every time I’d go to the roof terrace, I would have a peaceful time. I want that, I need that. It’s easier to work, to study. I like the hustle from the city, it’s true, but… I’m not gonna miss living in the middle of it.”

“Ok, just making sure you’re really ok with it. I don’t want you to think you have to move to my hometown without being up for it.” He folds a coat and puts it in one the bins.

“Seriously. I’m happy to move there. I loved the house and I… I love you. Don’t worry about that.” you throw a dismissive hand. “You’re not forcing me to anything… my turn to ask.”

“Shoot.” He syncs his words with a perfect throw in the “Donate” bin.

“How are you feeling about this? Buying a house, moving in. Are you scared?” you widen your eyes, grinning.

“I’m feeling a lot of things, and fear is definitely one of them.”

Your face falls for a moment. Henrik notices it, immediately explaining himself.

“It’s a good fear. You know when you get a job you wanted so bad, or, when you try something new that you wanted for ever... it’s a fear, but the feeling is awesome!” he folds a shirt. “And we’re gonna nail it!”

You two fist-bump. “You know it!”

The afternoon is quiet, but fun. You manage to sort out most of your closet into the categories, reducing your clothes, shoes and purses significantly. You’re almost finishing it up when you see Henrik, grabbing a shirt from the pile. His eyes roam on the front and collar, fondly.

“Here.” he rolls it, handing it to you.

“Which bin?” you hold it with both hands. A strong scent of lavender and chalk coming from the fabric.

“Your “Keep” bin.”

You frown in confusion.

“This is my favorite shirt. Remember our bet? When you demolished that whole cake?”

“Wait! You’re giving it to me willingly?” you wave it.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Henrik shrugs.

“I don’t know, I met a few guys who would use every excuse under the sun not to give it away…”

“It’s not just about the bet… I want you to have it.” His voice is soft, and a couple of tears form on the corners of his eyes.

“Why?”

He takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply from his mouth. “I bought this shirt, a few years ago… sort of like a reward, after I got my instructor’s license.”

“Ok…” you keep staring at him, expectantly, holding the shirt with a little more care.

“And… I felt pretty happy. I earned it. After I left, with my license in my hand, I went to a store, and I saw this shirt on display.” He smiles sadly. “I thought it was funny, so I bought it.”

You unfold the shirt, immediately rolling your eyes as you see the front.

“Ok…“Climbers like to be… on top”?” you shake your head, chuckling.

“I know right?” he chuckles along. “Anyway. I bought it and wore it too much. It’s still my favorite though.”

“And you don’t mind me having it?”

“No, I want you to wear it. Actually…” he furrows his brows, pressing a finger on his lips. “… you should put it on right now.”

“You just want to get me out of my clothes.”

“Can you blame me?” he gestures to you.

You take off your top, slowly, to tease him. His eyes fall on your dark green bra, biting his bottom lip as you put on his t-shirt, adjusting your hair.

“What do you think?”

“It fits.” he looks up, with a genuine smile.

“I mean, I know it fits, but do you like it on me?”

He pulls you to sit on his lap. “I meant, my shirt, on you, fits. It’s like everything falling into place…” His eyes sparkle, admiring your new shirt on. Your cheeks reach a crimson tone, warming up.

His thumb strokes your jaw, leaning in, his lips touching yours. You share a tender kiss, his hands running on the sides of your body. You feel the urge of walking away from your chore, getting up and extending your hand.

Henrik takes it, with a giant grin on his lips, immediately taking off his own shirt, tossing it over his shoulder.

“Do you want me to keep the shirt?” you point to your own chest.

He shakes his head, gripping the rim and passing it through your head. It joins his top, on the floor.

Henrik picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, taking you upstairs, leaving the chores for another time.


	3. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life awaits, after you and Henrik found the perfect house, to move in together, back in his hometown.  
> And after a while, he has new goals, but he needs your help to achieve them.

The house you and Henrik visited, and bargained for, so many times, finally is yours. And not only it’s located on one of most silent places in Isle of Wight, but it’s your dream house. And his. No noisy streets, almost no neighbors, calm and serene, on the outskirts of the town.

Between the process of moving in, having Henrik and Bobby playing with the bubble wrapping, and Lucas babysitting them, it was easy to deal with the buying process, then anything else. Especially because Priya was there for you, the entire time, to advise you whenever you needed.

And of course, you wouldn’t waste time finding someone to help with the decor, that wasn’t Chelsea. It’s true, some of her ideas were a little out there…

“You could install a pink, furry swing in your living room!” she clapped, squealing. “We could be “swing-twins”!”

Priya’s wide eyes said it all, at that moment.

“Maybe something a little more… neutral… like wicker, or… plain wood…” you say, with a timid voice, letting a deflated look on Chelsea’s face.

“Yeah, that… that fits better with your aesthetics.”

“But I love the swing idea! It’s great!”

It wasn’t that hard to leave London and move to an island, knowing you would be having so much space, and so much tranquility to work and study on your projects. Besides, it’s Henrik’s hometown, and the transition would be much easier. Especially

You don’t miss living in the middle of London. All the agitation and commotion irritated you, especially when you needed to focus on deadlines. And after the time you had in the Villa, something changed in you. You no longer needed to be in the center of things. It was pleasing enough to have you and Henrik, a house and a backyard.

You, now, have space to think, to work. It’s not that you don’t visit your friends, or don’t throw a party or two, but since he started going after different licenses, and working nonstop, he’s been exhausted.

The place you live in now, certainly helps. At least you have a few minutes in the morning, to just enjoy a cuppa together, before he leaves for the center.

“I think this, right here, is my favorite part of the day.” Henrik brings a tray with breakfast and two steaming mugs, freshly brewed coffee and tea.

“I agree. It’s so peaceful. Even the birds sound better here. I used to be annoyed by their chant, but now? I don’t know. It’s kinda soothing.” Your eyes roam on the road ahead, where the sun peaks through the horizon. It’s rising, slowly bringing warmth.

A bird lands on the porch rail, luring a grin from Henrik, who looks at the little Henrik takes a look at the passerine, then at you.

“Oh… Big Daddy.” He raises his mug, clinking it to yours. “Cheers. It took us some time, but we got a great place.”

“Absolutely.” A satisfied smile spreads on your lips. You take a sip of your sweet beverage. “So, where are you off to today?”

“I’m staying in the center until 3. Then I’m heading to the field, to take a few lessons with Romick.”

“Meaning, today you’ll get home by…”

“Probably 9.” He sighs, frowning.

“I’m sorry babe. You haven’t slept more than 3 hours in weeks…”

“It’s for a good reason, though.” Henrik’s eyes roam to the porch floor. “In a couple of months, I’ll get my license, which means…?”

“You’re gonna get some proper sleep?” you smile.

“Well, that too. But I’m gonna expand my clientele… and future students.”

He gets up, stepping in the house. Not even two minutes later, he comes back with his satchel, the strap crossing his chest, getting ready to leave.

“Have a great day, babe.” he leans in and gives you a kiss.

“You too. Is there anything specific you wanna eat today? Anything you’re craving?” you fold your legs, to rest your foot on the edge of your chair.

“No. I don’t think so. Maybe… something with raspberry? Yeah, I’m craving raspberry…and mushrooms…yeah…” he trails off, licking his lips.

“So… ok. I’ll see what I can do… with those.” You chuckle, making him blush.

Henrik takes a moment before climbing on his bike, watching as you adjust yourself on the cushion of the chair.

“Thanks for helping me so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably starve? Dehydrate? Perish?” you rest your face on your fist, grinning.

“Har, har.” he looks down for a moment. “I mean it…”

“Well, according to my imaginary watch, it’s 4:30 am. It’s too early for any human to be awake... I’ll do whatever I can to make your life a little easier.”

“It’s just… it’s been a while no one cares for me like that.” He trails off, staring as he plays with his fingertips. “I really appreciate it, babe.”

“Well, I guess the girls you dated didn’t know the meaning of the word “support”” your lips curl into a smug grin.

“I guess not…” he hops on the bike seat, waving over his shoulder. “See you later, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You stay seated, your eyes running on the landscape in front of you. The sun rising, slowly, bringing more birds to perch on the railing of your porch. A couple of them eating the crumbs that fell from the tray.

You sip, quietly, your beverage, enjoying the warmth of the steam. Henrik’s bike disappears around the hill, taking the road. He glances once more, smiling and speeding up.

You wave him goodbye.

\--

The nighttime falls, and the knowing sound of Henrik’s bike comes from the outside. You hear him pacing, towards the kitchen, walking in and closing the door behind him.

You’re by the sink, having a glass of wine. Henrik just throws his arms around your waist, without saying anything. You hug him back, a hint of worry in your heart.

He buries his face in your hair. The clock marks 9:30 pm. Your chests touch, and his heart thumps, when he whispers “I love you” in your ear. You pull away and look at him. He looks tired, just like every day.

His dark circles are getting a little sunk in, under his eyes. It’s been weeks since he can’t sleep properly, for more than two days straight.

“I love you too… come.” you nod to the kitchen door, and he locks it, following you next.

“I just missed you. Today was the worst!” he sounds tired.

“What happened?” you pull a stool for him to take a seat. He pats his leg, hoping you’ll sit on his lap.

“Aah, it’s just the stress of it. Why am I doing this? Going through everything… for what?” his voice is nothing but frustrated. Henrik hooks your waist, resting his head on your chest for a moment. You put your arms around his neck.

“Babe, you don’t mean that.”

“I think I do. Maybe I should just quit, you know… stop wasting time!”

“No! You shouldn’t.”

“It’s just… I never have the time to be with you. I spend the whole day and part of the night working and studying. What for?” he yawns widely, without being able to control it.

“Because it’s what you love doing! It’s a goal that you have had since forever. You love this stuff!” you gesture, enthusiastically.

“Yeah, but I also love you. And there’s so much you’ve been doing for me. More than I am doing for you” he yawns again, then buries his face on the crook of your neck. “I’m always tired. It’s been forever since we went out on a date or saw our friends. My weekends are for sleeping. I never get to help…

“But babe…”

“It hasn’t been the greatest time of your life. Admit that. You didn’t sign up for all this!” he throws his arms, deflated.

“Ok. Here.” You get up, filling in a glass of water and handing it to him. “Breathe. Deep breaths.”

He takes a couple of sips and tries to follow your breathing pattern, sighing in frustration. His finger runs on his hair as he heads to the sink, getting a refill.

“I just don’t want to leave everything for you to worry about. We’ve been together for just a few months, and this is not what I thought living together would look like.” he continues sipping on the water, standing next to the sink, staring at the backyard, from the window. “You’ve been doing everything around here. I just…I feel guilty… and useless!”

You snap your tongue on the roof of your mouth, raising a finger, catching his attention. “Ok. Let’s make one thing clear. I offered to help, Henrik! Come on. It’s unreasonable for you to spend 16 hours between work, studying and commuting, and come back home to take some chores. That’s just crazy!”

You stroke his hair, picking up a few strands, putting them behind his ear.

“You still manage to wake up every day, at 4 am, to make breakfast for both of us, so we have a meal together. You shouldn’t even be doing that.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“No… look. I get that you feel a little guilty. But it’s not like I’m Cinderellaing my life away. It’s just a couple of dishes!” you chuckle. “When I lived alone, I had to do everything by myself and still had to work on my own stuff. I don’t mind.”

You put another strand of his hair behind his ear and he tilts his head, leaning to rest his cheek on your palm, eyes glistening.

“I just feel I should… I don’t know…like, if I tried a little harder, I could do more than just dishes on Sundays.”

“You talk like my body is about to be dismantled for taking out the trash! Relax… plus, you’re gonna make it up to me, once you get your license…” you smile mischievously.

“That I will, for sure.” He brushes his lips on your hand, taking a moment to look into your eyes. “You deserve the world, babe. I just wanna be able to give it to you.”

He heads to the living room, holding your hand. “Come here. There’s one thing I can do for you, that I don’t need to be standing up.”

You raise your eyebrows, lips parted, with amused expression.

“Boy, I don’t think you can.”

“What?” he looks back at you confused, leading you to sit on the couch, and taking off your slippers.

“Oh…feet…massage…right.”

Henrik squints, tilting his head. “Oh! You thought… I mean, I can try! But I can’t guarantee I won’t fall…

“No, no! It’s fine, honestly. We’ll have the weekend!”

“You’re filthy, babe!” he smiles weakly, rubbing the heel of your foot. “I’m sorry. I wish there was more I could do. Honestly.

“No, don’t apologize. I know you would do the same for me. And I love you, I want you to be able to follow your dreams. It’s nothing to be sorry, Henrik.

“Thanks. I promise you, it’ll be easier when this is all over.”

He continues to rub your feet, but he’s clearly almost falling asleep, sitting down. You tap his shoulder.

“Hey, let’s have dinner. You must be starving.”

You mention getting up, but he stops you. “Let me. You already cooked.”

He heads to the kitchen, bringing two portions, placing the plates on the coffee table. “Thanks for dinner. Again.”

Henrik’s mouth demolishes your food, so fast, it’s hard to keep up.

“I might chew like a baby dinosaur, but you surely eat like one!” you laugh, getting a forkful.

“Sorry…” he speaks, trying to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m messing with you.” He finishes his food, gulping his orange juice fast. “You know, you should take a bath, to help you sleep faster. Not that I think you’re gonna need help, but still…”

His face lights up as you take the last bite, finishing your dinner.

“A bath is not a bad idea.” Henrik gets up, walking towards the bathroom, with renovated energy. “Wanna join me?”

“I mean…if it helps you, I’ll make the sacrifice.”

“The sacrifice, huh?” he grins.

“Are you kidding me? The last thing I want is to get naked, in a bathtub, with a hot guy…” he rolls his eyes, turning the tap on. “… but I love you…so, I guess I can.”

He doesn’t even respond, smiling as he takes his clothes off.

“Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

You take off your shirt, tossing it to the side, and pulling him closer, closing the door. The water is running, filling the tub. You grab a couple of items, to prepare the bath, and while Henrik dumps the salts in, you light a few candles, placing them on the edge of the window, and on the wooden stool, by the sink.

“This is something we never did in the show, huh?”

“I mean, Henrik, we did everything else.” he laughs and takes your face in his hands.

“Oh, yeah. Remember the Heart Rate Challenge? When I stole the monitor?”

“I remember you grinding on my lap… and feeling hotter than I should…we lost that challenge. I blame you!”

“You were so hot… I remember Bobby and Gary couldn’t stop shaking their legs, out of nerves. You got quite the reaction from the boys… even the fisherman…”

“I just danced on your lap…”

“So, you know you were the hottest girl, hands down!” he runs his fingers on your hair, his eyes travelling on your face, before settling on yours. He leans in, brushing his lips on yours, tenderly.

“What can I say? I nailed it!”

“You did. And then you nailed me!”

You shut your eyes, chuckling. Henrik waits for your reaction, beaming at his own joke. You shake your head, muttering “Oh my god…”

“Then we went to the roof terrace and just…well. Let’s just say, that was one of the best nights I’ve ever had…”

“Really? One of the best? That’s… kind of weak!”

“Hey! You don’t know which one was the best, alright?”

“I’m all ears, hun! Hit me with the hard truth.” Your grin makes him blush.

“Nah, you’re gonna laugh.”

“I highly doubt it! Come on. Tell me.”

“Alright. Remember when we’d flirt back and forth, when I first came to the Villa?”

You tilt your head, crossing your arms, raising your brows. He continues.

“Ok, me way more than you?”

“Oh, yeah! That rings a bell.” You bite your bottom lip.

“So, I thought you were into Lucas. But when you chose me at the recoupling, I… couldn’t be happier.”

“That was the best night? Out of all?” your expectant eyes lure a flustered look from Henrik.

“Well, everything that happened that night was pretty good. We went to the Hideaway, and…”

“Yeah, the Hideaway was great.”

“But it wasn’t just us getting together. I tried keeping my cool, but I was wrecking. Terrified that I wouldn’t be good at it…then you’d dump me. I was really nervous!”

“I don’t remember you looking nervous.”

“I was trying to hide it.” He turns off the tap, stepping in the water. “I couldn’t let you know that I was bricking!

He extends his hand, helping you climb next. You respond with a soft voice.

“I always thought you were really cute. It’s adorable the way you blush when I’m aggressive with my compliments.” you turn the lights out.

“I do like when you’re aggressive.” Henrik grins, sitting down, and inviting you to sit, nodding to his lap.

The moonlight crashes through the glass, bathing the rest of the room. The flames flicker on Henrik’s pale skin, giving it a light golden gleam to it, some flickering in his eyes. The room smells like lavender and vanilla, refreshing and sweet.

You put your hair in a bun, smiling as you sit between his legs. His fingers start massaging your shoulders, melting away the tension, sliding down on your back and up again.

“You give the best massages.” you sigh with delight, feeling the stress slowly fade into his hands.

“I’m glad you like them. If you ask me, I’m lucky to be the guy who massages you, naked, in a bathtub.” he smiles.

“I am pretty hot, so, I guess you’re right.”

He continues to apply pressure, letting his fingertips dig on your muscles, spreading a warm almond oil, to glide easier on your skin. Without warning, his fingers fall on the sides of your body, tickling you.

“What is this? I thought I was getting a massage.” You grip his wrists, trying to stop him.

“I told you before, babe. I’m the tickle master.”

You turn to face him, kneeling on the tub, between his knees. With a firm grip on his forearms, you stare at him, a little more serious, getting closer to his face, lips parted. He tilts his head up, and before you can close the distance, Henrik grabs you by your hips, putting you on top of him, grinning.

His thumb grazes your chin, and he closes the distance himself, brushing your lips with his, slowly involving you in a tight embrace, with a deep kiss. You hold on to his shoulders, positioning yourself so your chest is pressed against his, and his back is resting on the rim of the tub.

As the kiss deepens, he glides his fingers on your back, luring a shudder as it travels to your shoulder blades. You run your hand on his hair, pulling his head back gently, to give you space to bite his neck. He moans softly when you work your way down to his collarbone. He pulls your face back up, to kiss along your jawline, moving to your ears, whispering.

“Let me make you feel better, babe… stand up…”

He doesn’t say anything else, expectant, keeping eye contact, while you stand up, positioning yourself so he can reach you. He kneels on the tub, slowly pulling you closer and looking up, smiling.

You feel the tip of his tongue touching your thigh, taking his time to move inwards. He works his way up, teasing you, licking your waistline. You toss your head back, rolling your eyes with pleasure rippling through your body. your gaze falls on him, only to see a smug smile.

Without warning, his mouth touches your wet skin. He grips your thighs, moving you to stay closer and grabbing your hands, Henrik places them on his head, so you keep him in place.

The firm strokes of his tongue send electrical, pleasant waves down your spine. You feel yourself trembling with anticipation, the more he licks you. The harder you tug his hair, the more he moans, visibly excited to lick you.

You know how much he likes pleasing you, and he loves when you’re aggressive while he does it. He explores the layers of your skin, licking deeper, burying his face. You can only see Henrik’s forehead. More waves hit you, a slight tremble on your leg. Your body starts shaking, but he holds you in place, with both arms around your legs, still working his mouth on you, until you cave.

You pull his head with a light touch, staring at his eyes as you drop to his lap, placing your hands on his upper arms. You let your body sink into his, slowly. He grunts, feeling your skin on his.

You rock your hips against his, the warm water lapping against his sides, and your back. His lips find yours, kissing you passionately. Your fingers scoop his hair back, and your mouth roams on his jaw, descending to his collarbone, then chest.

The rhythm is intense, he moans with every move. His voice cracks when he tries to say your name, thrusting up. As he bites your bottom lip, you put his hair to the side, and bury your teeth on his shoulder, causing his groans to echo through the room.

Your moves go weaker, the closer you get to climax. He helps you maintain your pace, placing his hands on the sides of your waist and grinding against you. You both grunt each other’s names, tossing your heads back, the delicious electricity coursing through your bodies.

He circles his arms around you, going faster, his tongue on your chest, working each side. You both tremble, breathing heavily, the soreness under your waistlines getting more and more extreme.

Henrik breathes heavily, your hips rolling together, hearts racing as the crests rise, making you pick up tempo. He doesn’t stop, until you’re both reaching your bliss, whispering each other’s names, making the water ripple around you.

Your voice cracks, you twitch on Henrik’s lap, feeling his stomach and chest twitch in sync, tumbling into ecstasy, together. Slowly, the water calms down, the little circles disappearing as you both catch your breath. His forehead stays on your heart, his warm breath hitting your lower chest.

Henrik’s eyes gleam. He leans in ear, whispering.

“I love you so much.”

You sit between his legs again, resting your back on his upper body, his arms hooking your waist and his chin on your shoulder.

“I missed you.” his voice is weak, and he yawns, involuntarily.

“Let’s get you to bed, babe.”

You grab the towels, wrapping one around yourself and handing another one to him. He dries himself on the way to the bedroom, shaking his head, trying to stay awake, sitting on the bed when he finishes it.

His eyes stay on you as you get dressed, fascinated with the outlines of your body as the fabrics grip your curves. “Gorgeous…” he nods, perching on the edge of the mattress.

You go to the kitchen to get a glass of water for both of you. When you come back, Henrik’s already asleep, resting his head on his arms, his hair spread out on the pillow. You lie down on your spot, pulling the covers up.

A few moments later, he snuggles closer to you, mumbling. You position his head on your chest, caressing his hair and he embraces you. The scent of chalk and lavender emanating strongly from him.

He snores softly, smiling in his sleep. After one last look, you close your eyes, drifting off as well.


	4. Cartoon Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Henrik to rest, and for you to go back to your routine, finally came.  
> And even though you didn't plan on having such an emotional day, it was out of your control.  
> Cartoon characters are also involved, but we'll get there.

The morning comes, and the spot next to yours, in bed, is already empty. Henrik is already heading to work at this hour. On Saturdays, his shift starts a little later. Not that it changes the fact that he wakes up at 5:30 in the morning, to have his pre-shift workout, but still.

He’s much happier, now that he can have more students, and is about to get his new license. And even though he sometimes works on the weekends, it’s what he loves. Sometimes you tag along, but not this weekend.

You’ve been dealing with a lot of pressure and deadlines, and this is the first time you can rest after a turmoil of research and reports. Nothing it’s gonna make you leave the house.

Today is tub and wine time.

As you head to the kitchen, to prepare breakfast, there’s a note on the fridge door.

“I’ll be home by 4, love you”

You smile to yourself, taking the note to the counter. Henrik’s handwriting could easily be confused with a doctor’s, or a Russian’s. In a hurry.

“But it’s the sentiment that counts.” You say to yourself, opening the door to grab some eggs.

Empty basket, on the first shelf. You facepalm, remembering what you were supposed to do last night, but forgot, because watching a trashy movie with him was more fun.

“Damn it…”

Starts the morning routine. Hair, teeth, clothes, wallet, phone and bike on the porch.

It’s surprisingly warm for the first week of Fall. But then again, you’re privileged enough to have the salty wind running on your hair, even in the morning, while enjoying a steaming mug of coffee.

The bike ride downtown is the most pleasant ride you’ve had in years. It’s such a tranquil road, and a beautiful landscape around you, it’s easy to forget you’re running an errand.

The more you advance, the more the turquoise blur from the ocean fades. But it’s still visible through the railing of the bridge you’re crossing to get to your destiny.

“Henrik grew up here.” You shake your head, beaming at a bunch of seagulls flying over to the other side of the rocks, to the top of the hill. Your favorite place from all the spots Henrik has shown you.

When on the top, you can see practically the whole island, and some boats on the horizon.

Spring is definitely the time to go. The ground gets carpeted with gorgeous variations of flowers and moss. So far, nothing has beaten the view, the fresh scent. That date you had up there.

Henrik is, by far, the most caring person you’ve been with. He’s always concerned not only about your well-being, but also about the dates he plans, the places you’re gonna discover together, the food, the activities, the time you’re gonna cherish.

He’s much more dedicated than you thought he was. And besides all the great things he’s good at, in a relationship, he’s a great friend to everyone, and a role model as an older brother.

You thanked the heavens Juno liked you. His younger sister is a tough one, and definitely a great influence on Henrik’s life.

If you would describe Juno to someone, it would be “A 19-year-old female version of Henrik”, down to the eye shape and freckles. Except she’s a little shorter.

“Must have been my mom’s side” she said, when you shook her hand. But Henrik and Juno, as siblings, is like any other relationship between older brother and younger sister.

He gives her a hard time, she scowls, he ruffles her hair, they laugh it off, and just like that, they grab the equipment and climb the boulders, leaving you by the foot of the hill, to sunbathe.

She hasn’t been around, since she’s going to college in New Castle, but that’s ok. Whenever she comes to visit, Henrik is the perfect example of “proud older brother”. Always letting everyone know how well she’s doing in school with her grades, or how her wrestling is paying off.

Lucas and Priya can’t even listen to it without having a drink first.

“Ok, I’m gonna need a scotch if we’re gonna watch another round of Juno’s match.”

“Don’t be like that, babe…” Priya slaps his arm. “We’re also gonna need Xanax…”. They love teasing the proud side of Henrik, any chance they get.

And every time Lucas and Priya come to visit, it’s just the confirmation they’re your “best friend couple”.

But because of Priya’s new fashion career, it’s been a few weeks you don’t see each other. It’s not concerning, but she has been travelling for quite some time now.

“Promise I’ll bring you a souvenir when I get back.” She always does. And usually, it’s a fabulous dress or a gorgeous purse she thought “it was sooo you”. But you’re not complaining. Her gifts are to die for, and every time she visits, it’s a blast.

And you can count on Priya, to pick up Chelsea, so you five have a great time.

It’s been a while Chelsea is involved in different projects, out of the UK. Last time, she won a trip to help decorate a millionaire’s office, right in the Italian capital.

“I’m gonna go back home ten pounds heavier… I swear. They weren’t joking about the food.” She said, on a conference call with you and Priya.

“Hun… I doubt it. You eat like a dragon… plus…” Priya takes a sip of her red wine. “Even if you did, you would still look fabulous!”

But the last time you three talked was over a month ago. Between your projects, Priya’s and Chelsea’s, it has been hard to maintain contact. Different time zones, or different obligations made you and your friends get some distance.

You’re lost in thought, trying to plan a conference call with them, when you realize you’re already in front of the grocery store. At this point, the bike takes itself where it needs to go. Suddenly, Henrik’s words, from last night, resonate in your head. Today is the day he gets his new license.

Meaning: no more tired, dying to get some sleep Henrik, falling on the couch right when he comes home.

After so many months, taking the classes, and still doing his hours at the center, it’s finally time to commemorate.

Keeping that in mind, you walk towards the alcohol session, already grabbing two bottles of champagne from the shelf. Following it, a couple of his favorite artisanal beer, and to top it all off, more alcohol. Wine for you, beer for both and champagne to celebrate.

Almost out of the blue, a fresh smell of bread catches your senses, drawing you into the bakery portion of the store.

After serving your basket with a couple of different types, you head to the other aisle.

“Strawberries, check. Tomatoes and passionfruit, check. Fish, check.”

Turning on your heel, you remember why you’re there.

“Eggs… check”. You grab a couple of packages, putting them in your basket and moving to the cashier.

“Good morning, darling!” a woman behind the counter, red hair in a bun, mid-forties, waves to you. She’s tall and fair, and always displays the kindest smile you’ve ever seen.

“Good morning, Gert!” you respond with joy. Gert is a sweetheart. She’s one of the first people to welcome you in town, once you moved in. Henrik’s parents used to be her customers.

“So, how’s Henrik doing? Still working hard?” she scans the items, one by one, before bagging them.

“Yeah… but today is the day he gets his new license. So, no more me, alone, grocery shopping.”

“At least until his next new license.” She giggles.

“Very true!” you roll your eyes with amusement.

“And now you can have some rest, right sweetheart?” Gert finishes the last bag, pointing the credit card machine to you.

“Hopefully! He’s now in charge of a couple new classes that are coming, so… at least he’s gonna have weekends off again.” You press your password, putting the card away. “What about Ben? I thought he was gonna be here today…” you ask with your gaze roaming the store.

“Oh, he’s visiting our daughter in London. He’ll be here by nighttime. She’s in college now, so he’s taking her some food.”

“They don’t have food in London?” you smile, curious.

“Well, you know 18-year-olds. Practically eating from the garbage can!” Gert throws both arms with flourish.

“Oh my god, Gert!”

“Is that all, sweetie?”

“Pretty much… yeah.” You eye your bags, making sure you’re not forgetting anything.

As you wait for Gert to finish the transition, you notice a few brochures sitting by the side of the register. One for an animal fair, coincidently happening today.

“Do you know anything about this?” you ask, nodding to the pamphlets.

“Oh, they throw it every year. It’s the local veterinarian. He rescues animals from the roads, takes care of them... the fair is to get as many animals adopted as possible.”

“That’s so cool! I guess I should take a look. In the case I don’t adopt, at least I’d get to see some dogs…!” your voice is more enthusiastic than you thought.

“Oh, you should! It’s happening right now, on the Main street. Besides, there are also a lot of food marquees, so even if you’re not interested in the animals, you can still help, by buying food.” She hands you the receipt, smiling widely.

“You got me on “food”. I’m gonna head there right now. Thank you, Gert.”

You pick up the bags from the counter, waving as you leave.

“See ya, hun!”

“See ya!”

You step outside, observing a certain movement of people, heading to the next left. That’s the short cut to the Main Street. Riding in the same direction, you secure your groceries on your basket, while pedaling.

From afar, there’s already music filling in the morning breeze. It’s a Saturday, so you know it’s gonna be packing with people.

As you direct the handlebar, you’re taken by the smell of food in the air.

“Hmmm… they really know how to make us spend money…”

First tent you see it’s a long salad bar, multiple servants placing the plastic containers on the worktop, beckoning the visitors to check the food out.

“No thanks…” you smile, from a distance, waving at some familiar faces.

As you pass them by, the hot dogs, caramel apples, popcorns, become a blur of colors.

“Who eats this in the morning?” you ask yourself, parking your bike and locking it on a light pole, nearby the animal spot.

Immediately, faint barks catch your attention, making you turn. Little heads and paws peak through the large glass cages.

So many pups, so many colors. Golden retrievers, German Shepherds, Rottweilers, all of them divided by size and breed. And before you could resist, a small cat purrs in your direction, making you lean in, to check him out a little closer.

The light blue eyes look up at you, your heart already melting.

“Hi honey! Here to check something in particular?”

“Oh, hi!” you turn to see a short, burly woman standing next to you. All you can see is perky eyes, ready to seal the deal, and make you take a puppy home.

“Erm… I was at Gert’s, she told me the fair was happening. I just wanted to check it out. See the dogs.” as you finish your sentence, the woman’s face lights up.

“Please, this way.” she leads you to a few feet from the kitty. As you follow her, you see in the corner of your eye the crazy number of cages with chinchillas, cats, birds. It’s a whole lot to take in.

“Henrik would faint with so many animals…” you think to yourself. The woman stops by the puppy section, but before you know, you’re standing right in front of a big, cubic cage. Two snouts peak through the metal bars of the box.

“Oh, no…” you think to yourself, again, now facepalming. “They’re gonna be the cutest things I’ve ever seen, aren’t they?”

As you lean in, not noticing the woman talking about the others, you see them. A pair of Golden Retrievers, trying to lick your face, despite the metal barrier between you three.

The woman straights herself up, folding her arms and observing as the two dogs try to reach you.

“They are so beautiful!” your tone has a hint of pity.

“I know…they were rescued on the way from Canterbury. No collars, no id, no chips. It’s a shame they won’t be adopted anytime soon…” her voice fades as she finishes her sentence.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” she stops, watching you give them a little pet with your fingertip, able to touch one of their foreheads. They snuggle closer to the cage, resting their snouts on your touch. “You see… they’re not puppies. It’s already hard for people to want to adopt. And when they’re a little older, then…” she trails off, crouching next to you.

“Then…?” you turn to eye her as she continues.

“… then they end up staying with us. It’s rare to get people to take them home. They want a dog to educate in their own manners. It’s very difficult to get these fellas adopted.” She pulls a set of keys, opening the cage so she can access both of them, petting their heads, one at a time.

“So… what you’re saying is… they’re not gonna get adopted?” you tilt your head, studying their eyes. It’s like they have perfect timing, since their eyes suddenly become bigger and brighter. “That’s quite the trick!” you point to them, shaking your head, unable to stop staring at their cuteness.

“They have been with us for a few months now. Usually it doesn’t take that long for dogs to be adopted, but they never respond to anyone. And even if they did…”

Your hand is stronger than your conviction, petting their necks as they lean in, letting you stroke their hair coat, one hand on each dog.

“They were really skinny when we found them. The other one, unfortunately didn’t make it. He was really weak… but these two?” she points at them, getting up. “These two are resilient. So strong! You should’ve seen them, taking the shots… so brave.”

Your brows furrow with despair. It’s not even necessary for her to keep talking. You wanna take them home, and you wanna take them now. But it’s not only up to you. Henrik needs to have a saying on this as well.

“How old are they?” you continue petting them, getting a little closer, so they can smell you. Both of them lick your face with enthusiasm, one on each side. Your heart melts even more.

“Wow…erm, they’re 2. According to the vet. It’s funny…” she lowers her brows. “They don’t really get close to people. They must really like you…”

“Wow, what a pitch’s sale. Of course, they do. I wasn’t planning on adopting…” your thoughts are loud enough for you to think you actually spoke.

“Do you really think they won’t be adopted?”

Her concerned look says it all.

“It might happen… I mean, most people are checking out the puppies, see?” she points to a couple standing across the street. “They will probably stay with us for a little longer, I guess.”

“I see…” your gaze falls on them. It’s almost like they can read your thoughts. They tilt their heads down but keep looking up, droopy ears and literally “puppy eyes”.

“Seriously?? Dogs, stop! You’re too damn cute!” again, loud thoughts.

You look at the woman, frowning with pity, and then to the two dogs, somehow, managing to win you over, without even doing anything.

“You know what? I don’t think I can manage to not take them home.”

The woman’s face brightens up with a large grin and wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Look at them! How could I possibly say no to those eyes?” you gesture to them, chuckling when their paws lie on your feet.

“Are you sure? It’s a big responsibility! I mean, there are two of them… and…” she cuts herself short, grazing her thumb on one of their heads. “I really want them to be adopted, but… I want them to have a good home.”

“Oh… trust me… they’re gonna have the best home!” you smile, crouching again, taking their heads to stroke their ears.

“You know… you look familiar. Have we met yet?” she furrows her brows, while speaking, staring at you.

“Not that I remember… but then again… I haven’t been going out much. I’m working on my projects from home, so…”

“Wait!” she leaves you with the dogs, running to the table, coming back not even a minute later. “Is this you?”

She shows you her phone, with a picture of you and Henrik.

“Yeah… how did you…?”

“Oh! Henrik is really proud of his girlfriend!”

You chuckle, embarrassed.

“Really? He… you know him?”

“Since he was… this size.” She hovers her hand on the air, a foot from the ground. “I worked with Camilla and Homer… they were a big name in town when they were here.”

“I see…” you notice a tear growing on the corner of her eye. Not waiting for it to fall, you throw your arms around her neck, giving her a reassuring hug.

She’s taken by surprise, but it doesn’t take long for her to hug you back.

“I’m sorry…” you pull away, wiping a couple of tears from your own cheeks. “I know they were really good people…”

“That they were. They used to do this type of work all the time. Henrik grew up with so many dogs…” she laughs, a bit more relaxed. “You wouldn’t believe it. They were so kind, and so careful with these little ones.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name…” your say, embarrassed.

“I’m Claire.”

“Claire… Henrik talked about you. I just didn’t know what you looked like. He said you used to babysit him and Juno all the time.”

“Yes. They were really nice kids! Always jumping around the house, or in the backyard…” she lets out a sad laugh. “We had a lot of fun whenever I babysat them. They were really sweet.”

“So… when his parents… you know… when it happened…” you trail off, raising your hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry… it’s just…”

“Oh, honey, you’re not! I understand. You never got to meet them.” She tilts her head, looking into your eyes with a fond smile on her lips. “Camilla would’ve loved you…”

You smile, lowering your head. Claire continues.

“It’s true! You’re so beautiful! And from what Henrik told me, so thoughtful and caring… his mom would’ve been really happy he found someone like you.”

“Nah…” you laugh, embarrassed.

“Did you know… when he showed me this photo, it was a couple weeks after he came back… he was so happy, hun. It was forever since I saw him that…” she looks for the right word and snaps her fingers when she finds it. “Radiant. He was radiant. We all missed him so much when he went to London… he was there for too long!”

“I can see a lot of people missed him around here!”

“Oh, you have no idea! Henrik and Juno grew up in these woods. In these streets! They would play all afternoon, after school, right there.”

She points to the front door of a small building around the corner. It carries Henrik’s last name.

“You guys kept the name?” your eyes glisten.

“It was the least we could do… Homer founded the clinic, and he met Camilla… right after the hill. He was climbing, she was lost. They got along…”

She exhales sharply from her mouth, taking a deep breath. After a moment of recovery for both of you, Claire continues.

“Their story is really beautiful. And they got married, had those two… beautiful rascals!” she laughs, shrugging. “But… you know the rest.”

You nod, perching your lips. She looks at you, reverently.

“You see. I’m proud of Henrik. He managed to make a life for himself, following his own steps, taking care of his life.” She brushes her hand on your upper arms. “And found a great girl that I’m sure is perfect for him…”

“Oh, Claire… I don’t know about that!” you let a nervous chuckle out of your chest, avoiding more tears.

“You know… you’re young. Clearly, you are young. But when you get older, you’ll know this stuff, just like that!” she snaps her fingers. “You look like the kind of girl to lift a person. To help them whenever they need. Not to mention he couldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Really?!”

“Oh, hun… he wouldn’t shut up about how wonderful you are! And let me tell you something.” She beckons you to listen closer. “I get it now…”

You beam at her, shaking your head.

“You know what Claire? I could say the same!”

You open your arms to hug her one more time. When you pull away, you both wipe your eyes, sniffing. Your voice comes out, cracking.

“Now, let’s drop the weeping act, ok?”

You nod, looking at the dogs as they look back at you. Claire immediately gets the hook, gesturing to the dogs.

“And let’s get those papers ready.”

“I need to talk to Henrik first…” your voice comes out between sniffs.

“If anything, he would be here, taking twenty of these, back home.”

You and Claire share a knowing look, speaking in unison.

“Very true!”

“Hun, I’m really glad these two will have the luck to be loved by you and Henrik.” Claire’s eyes glisten for a split moment. “I just really think you guys are gonna handle it.”

She gestures to one of the teens back at the stand, to bring the papers and a sort of badge.

“Thank you, Carl.” She takes the papers, filling in with the dogs’ info, then hands them to you, for you to sign.

“So, do I just sign here?” you point the tip of the pen on the dotted line. As she nods, you rubric your name.

She takes the copy, leaving you with the dogs’ ID and the vaccination card.

“These are very recent. From about two months ago. So, they only need another one in 10 months.”

Claire continues to explain the procedures, and after the process is done, she shoots you a happy look, handing you the clinic’s card.

“These are the numbers you can find us. If you have any questions, any problems, please…” she sighs with a smile. “Don’t be shy… and if you ever want to grab a coffee and talk, you can find me at this number as well.”

Her kind smile lures one from you.

“You have no idea how happy we are that Henrik is back… and now, your family is growing.” She glances at the two dogs, still sitting beside you. “It was really nice to meet you, darling.”

“You too, Claire.” You open your arms, for one last hug, before you head out. “And once Henrik has a better schedule, you should drop by, to have that coffee!”

“I would love that. I really would!”

She hands you their collars, glimpsing at you and your pets in turns. You say goodbye, heading to your bike, by the light pole.

“Huh… how are we gonna do this?”

You wave your hand, and they obey, sitting next to the pole, waiting for your command.

“Wow… first time that ever happens…”

As you climb on the bike, you guide the dogs to follow you home. Each of their collar pullers on the sides of the handlebar, under your fingers.

The way back is a little more difficult, but nothing you can’t handle. The two dogs follow your lead, obedient, which it’s a surprise.

“I didn’t know it was gonna be that easy.” You say to them, controlling the speed of the bike, so you can pedal faster.

They run along, panting, but happy. The breeze hits their hair coat, ruffling the hairs as they continue to run, matching your speed.

You laugh when they start running faster, giving your best to outpace them.

In a blink of an eye, you’re back home.

Holding their guides, and the handlebar, you head to the porch, still getting a grip of their collars.

“We’re home, guys!”

They look up at you, as if they are smiling. Impossible to not crouch and pet them again, for a good job.

“Let’s hope Henrik is in the mood for some dogs, right?”

One of them bark.

“I know!”

You turn the key, stepping in the kitchen, putting the grocery bags on the counter. There’s a cold drift coming from outside, so you close the door behind you, letting go and removing the collars from their necks.

“There you go, buddy!” you toss them on one of the stools, getting the second one off. “Much better, right?”

Just then, you remember you didn’t buy any dog items, like bowls, food, or any toys.

Grabbing the card Claire gave you, you dial the number of the clinic.

“Hi, I need to know if you guys deliver.”

As you go back and forward, talking to the clinic clerk, the dogs lie on the floor, waiting patiently for you to give them some attention. Tails waggling.

“Ok, thank you!”

The call ends, now you’re more relieved. “They deliver, and that’s what matters.”

You notice one of the dogs have bigger and droopier ears than the other. Sitting on the couch, and patting the spot next to you, they understand and hop on the seat, waiting for you to move.

“You have gigantic ears! But you look so cute!” you can’t help, but talk in a baby’s voice. The dog keeps staring at you, tongue hanging out. “Do you know a little lad called Dopey?”

He responds with a bark. “Dopey?” he responds again, putting his paw on your knee, carefully. “Dopey it is!” you smile, grazing your palm on the top of his head. Another two barks confirm that’s his new name.

“What about you buddy?” your hands run on the hair on his back, making him shake his body, hair going everywhere.

“Holy crap!” you fan the air in front of you. “I’m gonna call you Harry… get it?” the dog keeps staring at you, no bark, no panting. “Maybe not… we’ll figure it out!”

\--

“Hey babe, I’m home!” Henrik puts his bag and helmet on the coat rack, walking into the kitchen. You’re standing by the sink, cutting some fruit to make two salad bowls. He takes a moment, admiring your dress, and how it hugs your curves, before hugging you from behind, planting a kiss on your cheek.

“Hi.” He whispers.

“Hey yourself! How was your day?”

He grins, raising his brows, before pulling some papers from his pocket, waving them in the air.

“You’re looking at their new rafting instructor!”

“Oh my god!” you drop the knife on the cutting board, throwing your arms around his neck, giving him a massive hug and covering Henrik in kisses.

“Yeah! I finally did it!” he hugs you back, burying his face in your hair, mumbling the same phrase a couple of times.

“Of course, you did, babe!” you scoop his hair from his face, your gaze on his joyful eyes. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m happy for me, too!” his smile goes for miles, before he leans in to kiss you on the lips. “And I owe it to you.”

“What?! No!” you place your hands on his shoulders, shaking your head. “You did it. You.”

“And you helped me… so much!” he pouts, sighing. “You gave me so much support… I-I don’t know how things would’ve been if you weren’t here for me.”

You roll your eyes. Henrik cups your chin. “I’m serious, babe. Thank you.”

“Well… you’re welcome. But that’s the last time you’re thanking me. I know you’re grateful and I appreciate that. But now that’s done, you don’t have to thank me again… and we can have some nice time together…”

“Yeah… I feel so relieved.” He moves to get a glass of water, gulping it and filling it in, again. “I just… I’m so tired!”

You laugh at his droopy eyes. “You should be. You’re barely sleeping, and every day you had new assignments or places to train. You must be exhausted.”

You can’t help but show relief as well. It was worrying to have Henrik so tired, all the time.

“You know what’s the first thing I’m gonna do?” he says, putting the glass on the sink. “Taking you out tonight. I just wanna take you out on a date. For putting up with this routine this entire time…”

“Oh babe. You don’t have to.” before he opens his mouth, you cut him short. “But hell yeah, let’s do it!”

“Great. I’m gonna take a shower.” Henrik heads to the hallway, but you call out his name.

“Oh, erm… before you do, can you grab me some snacks from the pantry?”

“Sure…” he reaches for the door. “What are you craving?”

“I don’t know. Surprise me.”

Henrik narrows his eyes at you. Something is up, and he can feel it, but ignoring his instincts, he turns the knob, opening the pantry door.

He lowers his eyes, seeing two dogs staring back at him, heads on their paws, shooting “puppy eyes” directly at him.

You keep waiting for his reaction, but he simply says, in a dubious voice.

“Erm, babe?”

“Yes?”

“Did you get dogs today or should I be worried about an infestation?”

You chuckle, heading to the pantry, already making sure you have your best “puppy eyes” on, as well.

“Sooo, funny story…”

Henrik raises a hand, looking back at the dogs, slowly showing a big grin.

“I love them!”

He crouches, grabbing Dopey’s head, petting under his ears, grinning. The dogs tackle him to the floor, licking his face as he grabs both, bringing them in into a bear hug.

“You’re not upset?” you’re shocked by his reaction. Sort of. Not really. It’s Henrik.

“What?! Of course not! They’re awesome!”

Henrik’s laugh is contagious, making you sit on the floor, petting Dopey, while Henrik grabs the second one, leaning in to let the animal smell him.

“Where did you get them?” he asks, sitting beside you.

“Well… it’s a long story. I went to Gert’s, and there were a couple of pamphlets on the counter for an animal fair…”

“Wait.” He cuts you short. “That was today?”

His gaze stays on the dogs for a moment, before he continues. His voice was a little serious.

“So, you met Claire?”

“I did.” You lick your lips, perching them, taking a hand to his shoulder. “We talked for a while.”

“You did? What did she say?” his voice is apprehensive.

“Just… that she was happy we met. And that I look like a great girl.”

He takes a deep breath, before speaking again.

“Did she tell you about my parents?”

You nod.

“Right… of course she did.”

“Babe. For what is worth… she spoke fondly of them. It looks like she misses them a lot.”

Henrik’s eyes water, making him raise his hands to wipe them.

“Yeah. Claire is great. She was the first person I called when we moved here.”

You catch a tear on his cheek. He continues, sniffing.

“Sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“It was supposed to be a happy day… I got my licenses, you got us dogs!” he gestures to them. “I’m bringing us down…”

“Hey.” You grip the sides of his head, resting your forehead on his. “Never… ever, say that again, do you hear me?”

He nods, shutting his eyes, squeezing tears that roll to his chin.

“You’re never bringing anyone down, Henrik. It was a sad thing, and you’re entitled to feel this pain. It’s ok.”

He furrows his brows, pulling away.

“I really miss them...” His voice cracks.

“I know you do. And you can talk about them to me, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I just… it’s just complicated for both of us, isn’t it?” he sniffs again. “Yours, mine.”

“Family is always complicated, Henrik.” You wipe your own eyes, after involuntary tears stream down. “Ok, that’s the second time I’m crying today!”

“Second?” he says, watching you getting up from the floor.

“Yeah, first with Claire, now with you… it was a weird moment… good… but weird. We didn’t even know each other, and there we were, hugging and crying, in the middle of the fair.”

“Claire is great, isn’t she?” he gets up as well, grabbing tissues from a box on the counter and handing a couple to you.

“She really is.”

“You know. I never told you this.” He takes a seat on one of the stools, tossing his hair back. “But we were at her place when it happened.”

Your eyes go wide. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Juno got there, from school, with a friend, and I was gonna go to the clinic, to help them. But Claire called, saying they were picking up a couple of dogs a few miles from the hill.”

He stops, abruptly, reminiscing bitterly. For a moment, he wipes his eyes with his forearms, looking at his feet as he continues.

“I called them. They said they were gonna be late, and that I should give Juno the dinner my mom prepared. My dad said “I gotta go. We’ll see you later, we love you.””

Henrik folds his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And my mom yelled at the background “I love you” and he hung up, laughing.” He stops, shaking his head, burying his face in his hands.

“That was the last time you…?”

He raises his head, rubbing his eyes, painfully trying to stay in control.

“Yeah. That was the last time.”

You’re speechless, reactionless. That was the first time Henrik talked about his parents since you got together.

There was always an excuse to not talk about it. Either you were running late, or he needed to take a shower, or cook. There was never a good time.

“I’m sorry for not saying anything.” He apologizes, grazing the heel of his palm on his leg. “I just…”

“Babe. It’s ok. You weren’t ready.”

His eyes roam on your face, before gazing at yours. He smiles weakly.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I am?”

Henrik gets up from his seat, surprising you with a hug, kissing the top of your head. “Yes, you are.”

You raise your arms, to embrace him back, feeling his heart beating fast. You two stay like that for a while. For only the second time, since you met Henrik, he looks vulnerable and upset, in much need of shelter.

“Hey…” you wipe his tears. “What do you say you go take that shower, and I prepare us some food, so we can have a picnic?”

“A picnic? I was gonna take you on a date… on the sushi place you like so much.”

“I know. But maybe today is not the day. Maybe we could go to the creek.”

He smiles discreetly, nodding. His eyes are lost for a moment.

“Sounds good.”

He brushes his lips on your forehead, heading to the bathroom, to take a shower.

Whenever Henrik feels lonely, upset, or even stressed out, especially stressed out, he goes to the creek. To him, it’s a place of happiness, of reason to smile.

And after these past few months, he deserves going to his favorite place.

\--

As he takes a shower, you change your clothes, talking through the shower curtain.

“So, what are their names, babe?”

“Their names?” you frown, sliding a new dress on. “Oh, the dogs! Right… they don’t have names. Although, one of them responds quite well to “Dopey”.”

“Dopey?” Henrik shoves the curtain to the side, his hair tangled with shampoo. “As in one of the dwarfs?”

“Exactly! I was talking to him, about his droopy ears, and said the name Dopey. He barked, immediately.”

“Wow… that’s kind of a great name.”

“Right?”

Henrik climbs off the shower, drying himself with his sage green towel.

“And the other one?”

“Nothing yet.”

“Hey, I have an idea.”

He walks out of the bathroom, you on tow. Grabbing his phone, he gives a command to the *assistant*. “Hey, give me cartoon names.”

“Cartoon names, really?”

He shrugs, reading a list, given by the search tool.

“Alright. Follow me.”

The dogs are lying on the couch and perk up when you get there. Henrik sits, looking at the nameless dog, saying one name right after the other.

“Donald? No. Mickey? No.”

He keeps reading off the list watching carefully the reactions he gets. It seems like they’re both facing each other in a staring contest.

“Robin? No. Nightcrawler?”

“Henrik.”

Both Henrik and the dog turn their heads to you.

“How about something simple? Say… Pluto… or…”

“Goofy?” he says, laughing. A bark escapes the dog’s mouth. “Goofy?” Henrik says, curious. Another bark confirms the suggestion. Henrik narrows his eyes, amused. “Goofy it is!”

The four of you stay sitting on the couch for a while, Henrik playing with the dogs, while you finish arranging the food and drinks.

He doesn’t look entirely invested, but he’s trying. You catch his eyes, wandering on the floor, a few sighs. He doesn’t notice you can see him.

It’s always hard to see Henrik in such a mood, but either way, you’re glad he talked about it. Even if it was for just five minutes.

From the kitchen you shout.

“Babe. I got us some champagne!”

“Ooh, fancy! What’s the occasion…?”

You appear by the kitchen door, doubt all over your face, with both bottles in hand. “Your license, babe…”

“Oh, right. Of course! Nice!”

You chuckle, going back to the kitchen, to finish it up. He gets dressed, joining you, to help load the bikes.

After putting everything away, Henrik stops, to take your hands.

“Hey… thank you for today.”

“For what?”

“You have been really patient… with this stuff about my parents.”

“Oh, come on.”

He squeezes your hands. “I mean it. It was good to let some of that stuff out. When I came back, I thought it was gonna be hard seeing everything again, you know?” he licks his lips. “Claire, the clinic, the town itself. I-I thought when we came to see the house, it was gonna hurt…” he trails off, eyeing your hands joined together. “… but it didn’t. It was alright.”

“Really? You didn’t feel bad?”

He sighs. “No. I felt ok. I felt like the entire time I spent living somewhere else actually helped. And now that we’re here, it’s… easier.”

“Then I’m glad we’re here. You know, a lot happened today. When I woke up, I had no idea I was gonna meet your old babysitter and adopt a couple of dogs.”

“Right?!” he laughs, taking your hands to his lips, kissing them lightly. “I’m glad you did. They’re awesome. And Claire is great.”

“Hey. Why didn’t you tell me about her? She even has a photo of us.”

“Yeah… I saw her one day, coming back from the center. I was kind of embarrassed that I didn’t call her… but she understood. Claire took care of me and Juno for a long time. She’s like an aunt. But I know how emotional we get whenever we see each other. I wanted to… to get used to it, you know? To be ok, first.”

“I get it. I don’t blame you. It’s a lot to take in. Plus, you’ve been studying and working so hard, everything gets mixed in there…” you place a hand on his heart. “I know you must’ve felt lost for a while.”

“I did. I really did. But Lucas said something, and I agree. He gave me some advice about this.”

You fold your arms, with a grin. “This oughta be good…”

Henrik chuckles under his breath. “He said that I should sort out how I was feeling first, before talking to you. I needed to understand how this place affected me. The whole “going back to your hometown” thing it’s not always easy. Especially after what happened. So that’s what I did. I’m sorry if it took too long to talk about it.”

Your head tilts back, while you look into his eyes.

“I told you. You shouldn’t apologize because of this. You took your time, and it was the right thing to do. Are you feeling better? About the whole thing.”

You look at him expectantly. His expression softens, turning into a light smile.

“I am. It doesn’t hurt like it used to. I still think about them, but it doesn’t… it doesn’t hurt. I guess I can tell you more about them.”

“Well. That’s a good thing. If you can think about them, without feeling the pain it’s a great start.”

“I guess.”

You run your fingers on his hair, pulling strands back. “Hey. I’m here for you. You know that, right?”

He nods, with a larger smile on his lips. “I know. Now, how about we get those two to go with us?”

Henrik lets go of your hands, giving you a wink, before picking up the collars and placing them on Goofy’s and Dopey’s necks.

“I still can’t believe we have dogs!” he says, perking up and petting Dopey’s head.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve always wanted dogs since we first moved in!”

“You did? Me too!” His eyes are bright as he conducts the dogs out of the house.

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

Henrik looks pensive, tilting his head. “Well… I was busy with my license. You were taking care of everything. It was a lot for you. I didn’t wanna give you one more thing to worry about, without my help.”

“Fair. I guess. Although you know I would’ve nailed it!” you flick your hair, winking. “But I get your point.”

“But now that we have them, we’re gonna have so much fun!”

He hands you one of the collars, grinning. “Shall we?”

“Oh, we shall. And you better bring it this time, babe…”

As soon as you two climb on the bikes, the dogs seem to get ready as well.

“Last to get to the creek, do the dishes?” you eye him, defiantly.

“Then you better get your rubber gloves, babe.”

“We’ll see about that, jungle boy…”

You pedal fast, Goofy following your lead, running along with your bike, picking up speed. You look back, to see Henrik, determined, racing to catch up, Dopey on tow.

The wind hits Henrik’s hair, making it ruffle in the breeze, letting it down from the bun. He tosses it back, to get a clear vision, accelerating. You manage to stay ahead, but not for too long. He laughs when he surpasses you, grinning with his brows raised.

Exceeding your speed, and Goofy catching up with you, you both manage to stay handlebar to handlebar with Henrik. You gesture to his hair, flying in the breeze as you both continue to pedal, fiercely.

“What?!” he yells.

“Stronger hair…” you yell back with a laugh, distracting him, managing to overtake the road. You’re on the lead, leaving Dopey and Henrik behind. He laughs, hitting his nitro mode, to catch on, pedaling hard, with a determined grin.

A minute later, close to the finish line, you notice him on the corner of your eye. There are a few yards to go. You feel your thighs burning from the exercise, but those dishes are his.

You both put on fierce frowns, the dogs running with their tongues flapping on the wind.

“You and Goofy are gonna eat dust, babe!”

“We’ll see about that, Thor!”

You push through, pedaling as hard and fast as you can, finally reaching the creek before Henrik and Dopey, who get there right after.

“Not fair!” he throws his arms, breathing hard.

“I’m sorry, the loser says what?”

“Not fa…! Wait…never mind!” Henrik facepalms, to your delight.

“Hey, I won. Fair and square.”

“You distracted my pal here.” He pets Dopey, taking the collar off.

“How did I do that?”

He approaches you, leaning in, speaking in a low voice. “You’re too cute.”

You roll your eyes but can stifle a smile. “You’re right about that…”

Henrik picks up the towel, covering the ground so you can take a seat. Next, he opens the hampers, handing out the glasses and the champagne. He pops the cork, pouring the foamy beverage onto the glasses. You take a seat next to him, gripping the stem.

“So, what should we toast to?”

“How about… us? All of us?” you nod to the dogs, playing by the water.

“Alright. To all of us.”

You repeat his words, clinking your glass to his. Taking off your shoes, you and Henrik let your feet dangle in the water, taking sips from your drink.

“It’s so lovely here. It must be crazy gorgeous in the Summer.” You say, playing with the rim of the glass.

“It is. We used to come here all the time.” A certain hesitation grows on his voice, but he pushes through. “Whenever we wanted to celebrate something, this was the place we would go to. If I got good grades, or when Juno started wrestling...”

Henrik smiles to himself. “Good times.”

“Is it ok to be here?” you ask, a little apprehensive.

He takes a couple of moments to respond, looking around. “Yeah. It is. They wouldn’t want me to be sad, I guess. This was a place to be happy. It should stay that way.”

Your eyes find his, you share a tender look. You lean in, to give him a reassuring speech.

“We’ll make sure it stays like that, babe.”

“We already are.”

You both smile, your gazes following Dopey and Goofy as they splash in the creek. The night falls, calmly. Only a few fireflies stay at plain sight, above the treetops.

The air is warm, filled with a fresh smell of wood and sea. Somehow, the sea wind manages to roam to the creek, making you both sigh with delight.

It’s a good wrap up, to a good day.

After so many of the tired, exhausting nights you had the last few months, you can finally breathe a little easier.

Henrik closes his eyes, feeling the gust of the wind hitting his hair. He laughs, relaxed, lying down on the towel, looking up at you.

“Join me.”

You smile, putting your glass down, lying next to him. He places your head on his chest, scooping your hair to the side, kissing your temple. His voice resonates on your cheek, as he speaks. “I love you so damn much.”

Your lips curl into a smile. “I love you so damn much, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the dogs out on a characters' sheet i prepared for them: [dopey and goofy](https://ravenadottir.tumblr.com/post/642031011211919361/original-characters-dopey-and-goofy)


	5. Your Favorite Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik has a weekend off, for the first time this summer. His plans for you, this weekend, include a date at your favorite place.

The sunlight crashes through the window in the morning, waking you up from a good night of sleep. You stretch, hearing the spring breeze outside. Even the birds are too tranquil to chirp.

Henrik’s soft snore makes you smile, as he stirs under the covers, now framing his own head with his forearms, as he lies on his stomach. His hair peaks through the duvet, all spread on the pillow. The scent of lavender emanating, making you smile.

Goofy and Dopey are sleeping hard, drooling all over their beds on the floor.

It’s the most pleasant thing to wake up to. To look around, and see the perfect bedroom, the perfect boyfriend, even the perfect dogs.

The feeling of everything in their right place, the luck to have found and built a life with such a sweet, caring person.

You get up, slowly, to not wake any of them, and tiptoe to the kitchen, to make breakfast.

You sort out your ingredients. Eggs, sausages and oranges lie on the counter, while you make a fresh pot of coffee and tea. You’re extra careful with the noise, to not wake Henrik up.

He has been working a lot during the week, and even more on the weekends. Springs and Summers, in Isle of Wight, are extremely busy, and a lot of tourists come this time of year, for vacation. So that can only mean Henrik has packed classes to teach.

So, he’s been stressed and very tired all the time. Fortunately, he got the weekend off so you can enjoy a little of the sunshine together, for the first time in weeks.

You and Henrik have been living together, in the house you found, for two years now, and nothing better to celebrate than a day at the waterfall. Some home cooked food, the dogs, a couple of deck of cards and you’re set.

He chose this weekend to take you there, since the island has a festival happening downtown. It’s a small window of time, but at least you’ll be alone to have a little fun.

As you fry the eggs, the coffee is brewing and immediately, Goofy is by the door, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging from his drooling mouth.

“I can’t even crack an egg without you lurking, huh?”

You flip the eggs, tossing him a piece of the toast. He catches it, chewing it loudly.

“Shhh… you’re gonna wake up the other dragon, Goofy!”

Not even three seconds later, Dopey joins you in the kitchen, also with a pleading expression on his face.

“See? Now I’m gonna be out of toasts…”

You gesture to Dopey, tossing a second piece. He catches it before it hits the floor and you crouch next to them, petting their heads. They lick your arm and rest their heads on each of your shoulders, snuggling closer with a low bark.

You feel a presence by the door, leaning against the frame.

“It always looks like a dog food commercial in this house… how do you get so cute every time?”

Henrik stands in front of you three, tilting his head to the side.

“What can I say…? We’re cute… we’re natural.”

He smiles, crouching and kissing you. “That, you are.”

He cocks his head, sniffing the air. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah… I was finishing up.”

He gets up, going to the stove, and cracking more eggs.

“Hey… I was making breakfast!”

“Now I am too…” He grins, squeezing the oranges in an iced pitcher.

“So… what are our plans for today? You said we’re going to the waterfall.”

“Oh, yeah! We definitely are, and this time, we’ll take the car.”

“It’s gonna be easier… the dogs are feeling a little stressed. I don’t know if they would obey to walk there.”

“Oh, by the way…” he turns to grab more oranges. “Lucas is gonna pop up anytime, now.”

“Why?” you stand next to him, grabbing the side of his waist.

“He’s bringing me some papers…”

“Papers?” you frown in confusion.

“Yeah.” he kisses your forehead. “Papers.”

You move to the coffee maker, taking the pot out to serve the beverage. Then move to the fridge, grabbing the sugar pot.

“So, I was thinking.” you add the sugar in your mug. “We could travel somewhere, at the end of the summer. What do you think?”

Henrik smiles, without looking at you, tossing the rest of the oranges in a pot.

“Lovely. But I’m already ahead of you.”

“Is that so?”

He stands close, nudging you, with a grin. “You didn’t think I wasn’t gonna plan anything for us, did you?”

“Erm… no! of course not!”

He rolls his eyes, kissing your temple. “I already have the perfect getaway, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Before you can respond, the doorbell rings. You stare at Henrik, surprised.

“Whoa… if that’s Lucas… that’s great timing.”

You head to the living room, to open the door. Lucas’ arms are folded and as soon as he sees you, he grins.

“Hey, gorgeous!”

“Oh my god! We just said your name!”

You throw your arms on Lucas’ neck, he embraces you back.

“How are you? Where’s Rik?”

“Oh, come on in, he’s in the kitchen. We’re making breakfast.”

Lucas walks in, being greeted by the dogs, one at a time.

“Don’t be mean to them…”

“Hey, not every cat person is mean to dogs… well… not all of us.”

You laugh, and Henrik comes in, immediately hugging Lucas, patting his back as the hug is retributed.

“How are you, bro?”

“Oh, I’m great and you?”

They pull away, Lucas ruffling Henrik’s hair.

“Fantastic… feeling old as hell…” Lucas stares at you and Henrik, in turns.

“Oh, come on!” you slap his arm playfully.

“I’m about to turn thirty… it’s starting. The beginning of the end.”

“Please… you look fantastic!” you close the door, turning to him. “You shouldn’t worry about that! And how is Priya?”

“Oh, she’s great. She’s travelling right now, with her sisters, but she sends her kisses and hugs.”

Henrik lures you and Lucas to go to the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

“Nah, I’m good, I just came to bring you those papers you needed.” He sits on one of the stools.

“Is your bike outside?” you take a seat next to him.

“Yeah… I figured I should take some time to ride here. Be needing some air, you know?”

“Is the clinic too busy?”

Lucas sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “You can say that. Priya has been travelling a lot. You know, her brand is growing and… well, we’ve been working constantly.”

He props on his elbows, observing Henrik pour some tea. “Besides, I haven’t got to do this in ages!”

“True!” Henrik raises his eyes from the tea pot. “We missed you, you know…”

“Yeah, right… you can’t wait to get rid of me, Rik!”

Henrik laughs as he finishes pouring the hot beverage.

“So, what are you guys doing today?” Lucas folds his arms, raising his brows at Henrik.

“Well… we have a date. A much needed one.” you grab your mug, taking a sip of the coffee.

“Yeah, I’m taking her to the waterfall…” Henrik looks pointedly at Lucas.

“Right… the waterfall.” Lucas repeats Henrik’s words, staring back at him.

You glance at both of them in turns, suspiciously. “Why are you two talking like that?”

“Like what?” they say in unison, wide eyes.

“I don’t know… why so much emphasis on the waterfall? It’s just a date.”

“Oh, nothing… it’s a great place for a date.” Lucas trails off, avoiding your eyes.

“Aham… right…”

Henrik circles the kitchen island to hug you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. You put your mug down, glancing at Lucas.

“Anyway… can you stay?”

“What…?” he raises his eyes from the counter to look at you.

“Can you stay?” your hand grabs Henrik’s. “I know I said we have a date, but… if it’s your day off, you don’t wanna miss out the opportunity, right?”

Lucas’ gaze falls a little beside yours, on Henrik’s face. He furrows his brows, as someone who’s trying to comprehend gibberish, squinting.

You snap your fingers, catching his attention. “Lucas?!”

“Yeah…?” his eyes go back to stare into yours. “Right! Erm… no. I… I need to work.”

“You n-need to work? Isn’t your day off?” you narrow your eyes.

“Right! But…” he perches his lips, grabbing his own thigh. “I just… what I meant was… to work…”

Henrik stands up, gesturing to the outside. “On your bike!”

“Right!” Lucas points to you. “My bike! I need to work on my bike.”

You give him a suspicious glance, now gesturing to the counter.

“Are you sure? Not even a little nibble?” – you gesture to the food.

“Nah, already had… breakfast, but thanks.” His eyes roam to Henrik, standing behind you. He hurries to get up, walking towards the living room. “I need to get going. Work on my b-bike.”

“You sure?” you walk after him, Henrik on tow.

“Yeah!” he stares at Henrik, who mouths something. “Besides, it’s not every day you guys get a break, right?”

“You know you wouldn’t be imposing, right?” you graze his elbow, frowning.

“Yeah, no, I know!” He raises his hands, grabbing yours with a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s been hectic lately. But when fall comes, it’s gonna be easier for me and Priya to come. I promise.” Lucas nods to the window, staring at Henrik. “Wanna give me a hand to get the erm… papers?”

You furrow your brows at him. “Lucas… you need help…? To grab papers…?”

“I need to explain some…”

“Stuff… about the papers. Right?” Henrik scratches his chin, looking pointedly at Lucas, who snaps his fingers.

“Exactly!”

“Wow…” you fold your arms. “You guys are sucky liars, aren’t you?”

The two boys stand, side by side, with amused expressions.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe…”

“Yeah… you’re letting your imagination run free, huh?”

They nudge each other, grinning awkwardly. Lucas gives you a smug smile. “Yeah, I just can’t stay because I’m working…”

“… working on your bike. Yeah, I heard the first two hundred times.”

Henrik dusts off his hands, giving you a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be right back, babe.”

“Alright.” you clench your jaw, narrowing your eyes at both.

“It was great seeing you.” Lucas leans in, whispering. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll see it soon enough.”

He hugs you before stepping outside.

“Yeah, good seeing you too, Lucas.”

“I’ll be right back, keep an eye on the eggs?” Henrik gestures to the kitchen, avoiding looking into your eyes.

“Suuure…”

They close the door behind them, but you peak through the curtain, unconvinced everything is ok. You can’t quite hear them, but Lucas opens the bike seat, handing Henrik a folder. Henrik nods continually, smiling and laughing awkwardly, trying to block the view of Lucas’ hands with his torso.

You stay by the window, observing the two boys talking. You almost make the words “hurry” and “scared”, but not much more than that.

As they say their goodbyes, they give each other a lingering hug, patting each other’s backs. You could’ve sworn you saw a couple of tears on their eyes once they pulled away. Henrik wipes his face, nodding, as Lucas does the same, still talking in a low voice. He clears his throat, hugging Henrik again.

They finish up, Lucas now starting the bike and riding away, as Henrik walks towards the door, waving.

You quickly tiptoe to the kitchen and remember the eggs were still on the pan. With smoke going everywhere, you fan it out, before he comes back.

“Whoa! Did it burn?”

“Yeah… sorry. I went to the… erm… bathroom.”

“Oh, it’s ok.” He goes to the sink, opening the window so the smoke will fade. A terribly suspicious look on his face, but he doesn’t say anything else.

You restart the second batch of eggs, trying to look as natural as possible. He observes, from the kitchen island, as you fry a couple of more, glancing at the kitchen window, avoiding his eyes.

“So… excited for today?” he bites into an apple, his gaze following you.

“Yeah!” you stay in place, focusing on your task . “I mean… it’s a beautiful day outside.”

“Yeah… it is. We can finally spend one day of sunshine together.” He trails off, as the dogs come to lie close to his feet. You turn to see Henrik putting his hair on a bun, to finish preparing breakfast, grabbing the sausages to fry them as well. “I hope we can have some fun today… it’ been a while.”

His voice sounds deflated.

“Oh, babe… don’t worry about that. You have a lot of students. That’s a good thing.”

“True… but still. I haven’t been so present, and it bugs me that I can’t take you out as often.”

You move to stand next to him, grazing your thumb on his cheek, picking up a loose strand of hair. “I know. But it’s gonna be over soon. We always forget what is like when summer comes.”

“You really don’t mind?” he raises his eyes from his hands.

“Of course not. And it’s nothing compared to when you were getting new licenses… remember that time? You would spend the entire day studying and working, and we only had time for each other on the weekends… some weeks, not even that.”

Henrik sighs, scratching the back of his head. You continue.

“I know you must feel guilty, but you shouldn’t. It’s your work, it’s out of your control.”

“I guess…” He plays with your hands, resting them on his face and leaning his temple on your palm.

“You’re just like Dopey.” you smile, nodding to his cheek.

“Hey… I’m older… if anything, Dopey is just like me.”

“Fair.”

His eyes fall on his feet again, as he rests his forehead on your chest. “I’m just thankful I can spend this weekend with you, babe.”

“Me too.” The eggs and sausages crackle and you move to flip them and this time, you stay close. “So, tell me… is Lucas really ok?”

“What do you mean?” Henrik takes another bite of the apple.

“I don’t know… he seemed in a hurry, kinda distant.”

“Oh...! no… I didn’t notice anything. We didn’t talk for too long.”

“Hm… ok.” As you finish arranging the food on the plates, he serves you another mug of coffee and the orange juice, settling down to eat.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your food?” he takes a huge bite of the eggs.

“Well… I noticed.” you nod to his mouth, full, with a grin.

He looks down at his own nose, smiling with his lips sealed. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I like that you love my food. Even though I just put them in a pan, pretty much.”

He laughs, covering his mouth. “Don’t sell yourself so short. I burn things all the time.”

“Particularly if you’re in the middle of the woods… harvesting berries and mushrooms.”

Henrik tilts his head, with an annoyed grin.

“That happened one time…”

“… a week when we started dating.”

He rolls his eyes but can’t help a smile. “You’re the one who distracts me… with your…” he gestures to your body parts as he goes on. “… face… and your legs, your hands.”

“My hands?” you look at them, curious.

“Yes, your hands.” he raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Oof…” He shudders.

You shoot him a confused look, chuckling.

“Just saying… you’re really good with your hands.” He chews his food, smiling with his eyes.

“Henrik… I’m good at, and, with everything, so…

He nods slowly, with a knowing look and a smirk. You shake your head, taking another bite of your food.

~~

“Are you guys ready?” Henrik crouches on the floor, to pet Dopey and Goofy, putting the collar on their necks.

You’re already putting the basket and the inflatable bed in the trunk of the car. The dogs run outside, standing by your feet. Their tongues hang as they pant, waiting for you to open the passenger door.

“Here we go, guys.”

You unlock it, opening it so they can hop on the backseat. Taking the driver’s seat, you wait for Henrik to lock the house before you can drive away.

Your nose itches and you sneeze, going to the glove compartment, to grab a couple of tissues. As you blow your nose, you notice a black envelope lying inside, next to the car documents and a pen.

“What…?” you think to yourself.

“Ready to go?” Henrik pops his head through the open window, talking to the dogs. You quickly shut the glove compartment, before he can take his place, on the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

You drive away, to the waterfall, with some music coming from the radio.

The road is completely empty as you guys advance. From a few hundreds of feet from your place, you can already see the mountain Henrik likes the most to cliff dive.

It’s an impressive view, where the road has a curve to incline itself against the rocks.

Because of the time, the sun peaks the sky, and the breeze hits your hair as you speed, approaching your destiny.

Henrik loves when you speed up. The adrenaline makes him chuckle as he lets his hand free, outside of the window, catching the drift as it hits his palms.

The water is already peeking through the landscape. You can smell the salt from the ocean, coming from Henrik’s side. The immensity of blue fills the sides of the bridge as you cross it.

The dogs perk up to watch. They love the smell of the water. Their tails wag violently as they keep their heads perched on the window, observing as you move forward.

Henrik shakes his head, petting their heads in turn, grinning at you with a certain gleam on his eyes. A day off, to some people, might be just a day, but to Henrik it has a completely different sense of time to it.

He prepares so many activities and so much food, it feels a whole weekend fit in twelve hours.

The car approaches the foot of the mountain, the intensity of the salt increases with every mile. You don’t really know why, but your heart flutters every time you go there. It’s your favorite place.

Henrik holds your hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing them on your knuckles. You can’t help but smile, tenderly, looking at him.

His whole face lights up when he feels the gust of air messing his hair. He chuckles, putting everything back in place, on a bun. The strands of his hair, getting loose in the wind, always bring you peace.

Henrik, being by your side, always brings you peace.

The dogs start barking, breaking your trance as you reach the bottom of the hill. The moss is covering almost the entire surface, then yet, the fresh breeze from the sea brings the salty scent from the shore, balancing the smells in the air.

You climb out of your car, to check if the little road is open, taking a deep breath of the crispness of the wind. It’s already relaxing to just stand next to your destination.

Henrik sees your thumbs up, driving to pick you up, then moving upwards.

The spot of the waterfall is a few feet from where the car is gonna stay parked. The ground is covered with Buttercups, this time of the year. The yellow from the flowers give a beautiful contrast with the vibrant green from the grass and dark from the moss.

Spring is just the most beautiful season on the Isle of Wight.

Just a little ahead, on the way to the waterfall, a few Primroses lie next to the trees, covering a huge extension of the land, sprouting in bushes.

Goofy and Dopey love to walk around the top of the hill. Something about the leaves, or the smell, make them so thrilled to be there, their tails never stop lashing.

“So…” Henrik picks up the bags from the trunk. “Cliff first?”

“Cliff first!”

You help him bring out the carriers and cases, along with the food basket and the mattress, taking them to a couple of hundred feet away.

The view from the top is unbelievable. The skyline meets the sea, on the horizon, where some clouds divide the visual of the blues. It’s incredible in Spring, and even more vivid in the Summer.

Definitely your favorite spot, by far.

Best decision you ever made was to move to Henrik’s hometown. The most peaceful and silent place you ever lived in.

“Right here?” Henrik points to a spot on the floor, and as you nod, he drops the bags. “I’m so excited for this!”

He stretches, taking in the view. The dogs run around, circling the site you chose, playing with a couple of sticks from the ground.

After inflating the mattress and putting everything in place, you lie on the sheets, letting the sunlight warm up your skin.

The heat makes your complexion tingle, relaxing every muscle in your body as you stay in position. Henrik takes his shirt off, lying next to you, to sunbathe as well.

“This is off to a great start, babe.” Your hand reaches for his, twining your fingers, staying in the space between you.

“Let’s not make the same mistake again.” He nods to your hands joined, laughing.

He’s mentioning the time you two forgot to lower your hands and you had a blank “hand spot” on your stomach. Courtesy of the last time you were at the beach, a few months ago.

“I was looking hot…” he laughs, shutting his eyes.

“Oh… that was… curious, to say the least.”

He turns to lie on his side, quickly giving you a peck, letting his hair down. “Besides, Belly-hand is a great name.”

“Oh, shut up… Skinny Thor.”

He puts a hand on his chest, taken aback.

“I’ll be here, lying under the sun, waiting for your apology.”

You slap his arm, playfully, laughing. He raises his arm, giving you the space to lie on his chest. “Just for a while.” he says, in a calm voice.

“Yeah… you don’t want Girlfriend-belly to be your next name, do you.”

“That doesn’t sound as bad.

You roll your eyes, snuggling closer, nuzzling his neck.

He sighs with a peaceful expression on his face, closing his eyes to soak up the sun.


	6. Disaster at the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Henrik's broken parts, from another time, and having fun in the water, it's time to know what he had in store, this entire time.

The sun peaks in the sky, raising the temperature. You wake up to a delighted bark.

Goofy is chasing Henrik around the camping spot, as Dopey stays lied down, nested on your feet. He looks up, from time to time, but sighs and rests his head on his paws, unbothered.

Henrik doesn’t notice you waking up, running away, towards the rim of the water, and sitting down, panting. He pets Goofy’s head, bringing him closer, to feed him some treats.

Goofy is way perkier than Dopey, always has been. He’s that one dog that gets tangled in his collar and ruins Dopey’s pics. Dopey is the kind of dog to stay down until further notice.

“Hey.”

You wave to Henrik, nodding to the treats. He comes sprinting towards you, Goofy on tow, crouching by your side, to give your forehead a peck.

“Hi, gorgeous.”

The air is getting heavier with heat and you decide to get up, taking your shirt off. Henrik’s gaze follows as the shirt goes to the ground, taken aback.

“Whoa… just like that? Not even a pick-up line first, babe?”

“Oh, shut up.” You slap his arm playfully, running to the water and jumping in. Goofy follows your lead, leaping right besides you. You swim to the edge, beckoning Henrik and Dopey. The dog simply sighs again, staying down.

Henrik hurries, climbing a tree close to the waterfall, staying on top of the tallest bough, balancing his body to bounce off into the water.

You look up at him, your palm blocking the sunlight. “This is gonna be painful, Henrik.”

“Only if I fall on th…” He falls before he can finish the sentence, hitting the water with his back first.

You exhale through your teeth, with a pained expression, covering your mouth and suppressing a laugh. Henrik’s scream underwater is very distinct.

He surfaces, head first, seeing your attempt of holding back laughter. “Har, har.”

“What…? I didn’t say anything!”

“You don’t have to!” he gestures to your face, chuckling and spitting some water. “You clearly enjoyed that!”

“Pfff… whaaa… no!” Your mouth betrays you, letting out a gutty cackle as you toss your head back.

He swims towards you, picking you up and placing you with your legs around his waist. “You think you’re so funny…”

“No… I think you’re funny… and you’re not even trying.”

Your hands go on his back, grazing slowly. His skin feels warm, despite being in the mildly cold water. “Does it hurt?” you ask, pressing your chilly hands on his back.

“A little… ooh…” he smiles with delight, feeling the relief of your cold palms. “Oh, that feels good…”

“Yeah?”

He whispers, his head tossed back. “Yeah, keep going…”

“Like that?”

You press your palm on every inch of his bruised skin, absorbing the heat of the impact.

“That feels… ooh…”

You chuckle with his pained, but resilient expression. “Only you can make that happen.”

“What can I say, I’m a unique bloke…” he smiles, enjoying the relief.

“That you are, Rik.” He raises his brows, his lips twisting into a huffy manner. “Do you want me to stop?” you hold back your touches, expectant.

“No, no… keep going… it feels really good.”

“Does it?”

“Oh…” he leans in closer to your lips. “… you have no idea.”

You continue guiding your hands, idly chatting.

“Now that I think about it… you’re really prone to get yourself hurt, huh…”

He looks at you, outraged. “What do you mean?!”

“Well… do you remember our last time in the Hideaway? You tripped… face first on the mattress…”

“Oh, come on! That was a long time ago, babe…”

“Yeah, then there was the time we visited Lucas and you broke the rim of his pool… and cut your foot.”

“Ok, but that was…”

“And then, there was the time we went to that musical festival in London, and you tripped, breaking your arm…?”

“Ok, ok…” He raises his arms, deflated. “Fine.”

“You unbelievably never broke anything doing your job, though… huh.” you put a finger to your lips with a pensive expression.

“Yeah. Never doing my job… but like, three times aside from that. My arm. You know that story and… a couple more times when I was younger.”

“When…?”

He tilts his head, reminiscing the stories. “Well… there was a time I was climbing a boulder in Maui and I fell…”

“But you fell into the water. And Juno was there with you. She told me you didn’t break anything major.”

“I broke my pinky.” he raises his left pinky, laughing.

“How the hell do you break a pinky, falling into water?”

He shrugs, smiling. “And then, there was a time with Juno and my parents… we were cliff diving.”

“Oh, wait!” You pull away from his embrace, raising your hands, floating. “I think I remember this one. She told me you didn’t hit the rocks by a foot!”

“Yep!”

“That’s dangerous!” you slap his shoulder. “Very dangerous!”

“I know…” he massages his shoulder “… but it was awesome!”

“So, what did you break on that dive?”

“My toe.” he raises his leg, showing a small mark on the side of his left foot. “It was the only thing that actually hit a rock.”

“I know it’s gonna sound dumb. But did it hurt?”

“I didn’t feel anything. We were in the middle of winter.”

You raise your brows, shocked. “You went cliff diving in the middle of the winter?!”

“Yeah! I mean, our parents wanted…”

“Right… sorry…”

“No, it’s ok… I told you.”

He looks down at the water for a moment, contemplating the ripples around you. After a moment, he continues, his voice a little weak.

“I just wish they could’ve met you… you know?”

You hold his face on your hand, grazing your thumb on his cheek.

“I know, babe… I’m sorry to bring it up.”

He shrugs again, a gleam in his eyes as they water. “It’s ok. It’s good to talk about them, now.”

“And you know what? We’re gonna see Juno pretty soon, so…”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see her! She’s coming for the summer.”

“Is she staying with us?” you go back to his embrace.

“She doesn’t want to be a burden.”

“No! She could never be a burden! I love when she stays with us!”

“Yeah…” he shoots you an annoyed expression. “I know why you love her in the house so much.”

He spins you, gripping your waist. “It’s because she tells all these embarrassing stories.”

“But they are hilarious…”

“No, they’re not!”

“I’m sorry, babe… I love you… but that condom story!? Too good!”

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “She didn’t have to tell that story in front of everyone! Lucas and Bobby still make fun of me for that one!”

“Can you blame them?” He takes a deep breath, narrowing his eyes.

You bite your lip, grinning. “Just… look. All we have to do is find out some stories on them… then you’re even!”

“Lucas is an only child.”

“He does have a cousin!”

“That hates his guts…” he nods, knowingly. “I like the way you think, babe…”

“And Bobby has a distant sister!” you raise your brows suggestively.

“Distant from him.”

“Exactly!” you wink.

“Hey…” He puts a strand of your wet hair behind your ear. “I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too, babe.”

He looks around, with nervous energy. “So… do you wanna go up there?” He points to the top of the waterfall.

“Sure… it’s been a while.” you start swimming to the edge. “Do we take them?”

You gesture to the dogs. Dopey is still lying on the ground, his paw lazily under his head. Goofy is running around, chasing a couple of butterflies, entertained as ever. Henrik chuckles. “Yeah… I think they’re good…”

You two climb the tallest tree, the largest branch pointed to the cliff above the waterfall. The last branch is thick and big enough for two to stand on.

“Wanna race?” Henrik shoots you a mischievous smile.

“Erm, no thanks! Professional climber and Survival instructor! That also rafts and does all sorts of radical sports!”

He cackles at your response, looping your neck with his arm and kissing your temple. You’re climbing the bottom of the trunk and Henrik facepalms. “Hold on… I need to… erm… get the sunscreen.”

“Sunscreen? To jump into the water?”

“Yeah… we were in the water… and we need to put on another layer.”

“To jump and take it off? We can get it after the water, babe.”

“Hey… safety first!”

You sigh. “Ok… I’ll wait.”

“No, go ahead.” He throws his hand, sprinting towards the camp site.

You start climbing the tree, one foot after the other, being careful to not pull a “Henrik”.

You’re reaching the biggest branch when Henrik starts climbing. He gains speed, grabbing the branch before you can. You scowl at him, shaking your head. “Show off.”

He shrugs, pulling his own body to stand on the edge, extending his hand to help you.

“it’s ok, I got it.”

He laughs at your annoyance. “Sorry… force of habit.”

“Don’t apologize for being fast, Henrik.”

He looks at you surprised. You continue. “Apologize for being a bragger.” You shoot him a smirk, making him laugh.

You two leap to the ground, now looking down at the water. It’s a 15-feet fall, so not dangerous at all.

You prepare yourself to make the jump, but Henrik’s fingers graze on your elbow. You turn to look at him, expectantly. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah.” He rubs the back of the neck, licking his lips with a smile. “Actually… everything is great. I’ve been… thinking about a lot of things, lately.”

“Yeah…?”

“And I just…” He takes your hands, his fingertips playing on your knuckles. “I just wanted to say how much I love you.”

“Ok… you’re kinda scaring me right now…”

“No!” he raises his hands, defensively. “No! it’s erm… I wanted to come here today, because not only it’s your favorite place, but because…”

He grabs something from the pocket of his green shorts, keeping it in his palm. His voice starts trembling, and you see him shaking.

“I never thought I would meet someone so… so amazing, and funny like you, babe. You’re the whole reason for me to do everything I do. I love waking up and going to sleep, every day, by your side…”

You furrow your brows, tilting your head to the side. He continues, pushing through the shaky voice.

“And I wanted to find better words to describe how you make me feel… but I’m not so good with that…”

He takes a step back, a contented smile on his lips, without noticing how close to the edge he is, losing his balance.

He tries to stay in place, waving his arms in circles, but he opens his hand, letting the little object fall into the water. He shouts, trying to stay in place, his feet almost slipping on the dirt. “Oh, my god!”

You reach to hold one of his hands, pulling him closer. Once he’s safe, he slaps both of his temples, staring at the water, in disbelief.

Your eyes search for his, confused. “Babe?”

He doesn’t seem to notice you’re talking to him, leaping in the water, without looking at you.

You observe a desperate Henrik swimming around, diving, making big ripples on the water. Goofy jumps to play with him, but Henrik ignores the dog, still searching for the object he lost.

You follow his lead, hitting the water right next to the fall, calling out his name. “Henrik!”

He doesn’t respond, surfacing with a pained expression. “It’s gone!” He throws his arms, frustrated, still looking at his surroundings, his gaze roaming the surface. “It’s gone…”

He facepalms, sighing deeply. “It’s so gone!”

You swim to stay in front of him. “What is gone, babe?” you grab his shoulders. “What’s going on?!”

He squints, shaking his head and swimming to the edge, pulling himself off the water. You, again, follow his lead.

He crouches on the daybed, grabbing his pants to reach for his phone, without noticing you by his side. “Hello?!”

You sit down next to Dopey, trying to understand what in the world is going on. Lucas’ voice can be heard on the other side as Henrik continues the talk. “I screwed up!”

“What…? What’s happening?”

“It fell! It fell in the water! I tried finding it, but it’s gone! It’s gone!”

You try to hear Lucas speaking. “Calm down, man… I can’t understand anything… hold on.”

A few seconds go by, before he speaks again. Henrik keeps pacing, making the outline of the bed, avoiding your eyes, rubbing his forehead and temples. Lucas’ voice comes back, a little more tranquil.

“Ok… now… what’s going on…?”

“I lost it! It’s gone…”

“What’s gone?”

“The r… the thing! The thing is gone!” Henrik throws his arms, over and over.

_ “Is she there? Is she around?” _

“Yeah.”

_ “Ok, go to the car, so we can talk.” _

Henrik covers the speaking portion of the phone, talking to you in a trembling voice. “I’ll be right back, babe…”

“Babe… what the hell is going on!?” your eyes look into his, desperately trying to understand.

“I’ll just…” he waves the phone in the air, still covering the speaker. “I’ll be right back.”

He sprints towards the car, a few feet from you, standing next to passenger seat. You get up, following him, standing on the other side. He gestures for you to leave, but you fold your arms. “No.”

“Babe… come on…”

“No, you’ve been acting all weird, all morning! I wanna know what’s going on!” you plant your feet, stubbornly.

“You will. Just…” He points to the campsite. “Just please…”

You sigh, defeated. “Fine!”

Henrik sits on the passenger side, talking to Lucas on the phone, shooting you a grateful look.

~~

After a few minutes of waiting, and petting Dopey, you lie on the bed, impatient. The sun is already drying your hair when Henrik comes back, calmer. “Hey…”

“Hey…” you look up, shielding your eyes. “So… is everything ok?”

“Yeah…” He takes a seat next to you. You notice his short pocket poking with something square. “It’s actually better than I thought!” he chuckles.

“Why…?”

“Because… Lucas knows me better than I know myself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He takes your hands, smiling. “I’ll tell you in a minute. The important thing is that… I wanted to bring you here, to tell, well in this case, to show how much I love you.”

“Yeah… it’s been really…” you trail off, looking at the top branch of the tree.

“I’m sorry… I just got really desperate. The whole point was to have a great date, we would have fun in the water, then eat. I was gonna do something… and now I don’t know how.”

“Well… you can do it now…”

He bites his bottom lip from grinning and nods. “I can do it now…”

He sits on his knees, grabbing a small box from his pocket. “I ruined the really romantic moment we were having up there.”

“Henrik?” You look at his hands, holding the tiny box. “What… what’s going on?”

Your heart starts fluttering, making a smile grow on the corner of your lips. He smiles, tiny wrinkles forming on the corners of his eyes.

“I want you to know how happy you make me… and how lucky I feel to be with a girl like you. I knew this for a while… and I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Babe.” your head falls on your shoulder. “Are you…?” your eyes go wild.

“Yes. I’m asking you…” Henrik opens the lid of the box. “… to marry me. Will you? Marry me?”

You’re taken aback, with both hands on your heart, feeling butterflies flying freely in your stomach. You wanna take in the vision of Henrik, sitting on his knees as he holds an engagement ring, in the middle of your favorite spot, in a Spring afternoon.

It looks like he’s radiating light. The outlines of his body gleam under the sun. you can’t believe your eyes.

Without any notice, you tackle him to the floor, kissing him all over, making him giggle. Your eyes meet, giving you a feeling of security as you give your answer, whispered, in his ear. “Yes.”

He shuts his eyes, grinning widely. “Say it again.”

“Yes!”

“Again!” He holds you against his chest, rolling on top of you, framing your face with his forearms. His kind eyes roam on your face, stopping on your lips. “Say it again… please…”

Your lips get so close to his, they almost touch. You whisper one last time. “Yes.”

He shoots you a shiny smile, kissing you tenderly for a moment, before finding your finger, to slip the ring on it. “Just say it one more time, to make sure I’m hearing it correctly.”

“Henrik, I swear to god!”

He tosses his head back, making your stomach vibrate with his hearty laughter. “I am the luckiest guy alive!”

“You better know it!” You give him a smug smile.

He lowers his face, resting his forehead on yours. His hair falls around you, blocking the sunlight from getting to your eyes.

It’s just you and him, in a realm protected by the blonde loose strands.

Your lips touch his, softly at first. You can feel a smile growing, as you kiss, making him deepen the kiss, gripping your waist.

You roll on top of him, sitting astride his waist, looking down at his eyes. They reflect the little sun that can peak through the tree branches, hovering your camp spot.

His hands graze on your sides as you slip off your top letting it fall on his face. He smiles, tossing it aside and hoisting himself up, to kiss you again.

You tug his shorts letting them lie next to Dopey, who sighs and walks away.

Henrik’s mouth roams your chest, leaving a trail of kisses, causing your hairs to stand at end. You bite his shoulder, pushing him to lie on the bed, slowly letting yourself down.

He lifts his hips, meeting you halfway, sending a shiver on your scalp.

Your hands stay on his chest as you ride him steadily, feeling him moving with you.

His thumbs stay on your stomach, his eyes on yours, as you share that moment.

Henrik groans, feeling the warmth of your wet skin on his as you grind his lap, tossing your hair to the side.

He grins, admiring your body on top of his, propping himself on his elbows.

You lean in, kissing his neck. He whispers with a trembling voice. “I love you.”

Your gaze stays on his. “I love you too.”

His arms hook your waist. He grips the back of your head, licking your collarbone, now framing your face with his palms.

He chuckles with dazzled eyes, exhaling heavily as you pick up tempo.

Your hearts race together, and chest to chest, you and Henrik moan each other’s names.

You arch your back, holding on to his shoulders as he hugs your waist, now kissing you again. You feel a jolt of energy running on your skin, the waves of pleasure building up, giving you a sensation of soreness, right below your waistline.

Your legs start shuddering and Henrik makes up, moving upwards, to make you reach your ecstasy, grunting.

You bring him closer, resting your chin on his shoulder as he moves faster, just the way you need.

With a pleading, shaky voice, you cry out his name as the waves crash, making you arch your back, your head hanging back and your moans becoming louder.

He keeps you on his lap, now moving slower, to give you time to catch your breath. His chuckle is contagious, and his thumbs brush your jaw, bringing your lips to his, teasing a slow kiss.

Your heartbeat calms itself. Henrik, lies you on the mattress, staying on top of you.

Your legs stay around his waist as he rolls his hips against yours, grunting next to your ear, giving you goosebumps.

He grips your thigh, whispering. “Move with me…”

Your waist, involuntarily, follows his lead as he presses himself against you, breathing stiffly.

He sits on his knees, smiling at you, pulling your legs so your hips stay on his thighs. He lets his body sink into yours again, bringing you up with his hands, so you’re on top of him as he thrusts up.

The only sound around you is the echo of your moaning and Henrik’s, followed by the waterfall, a few feet from you.

He stops, to look at you, adjusting your hair as he shakes his head with a disbelief in his eyes.

Your voice is breathy when you ask. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” He smiles sweetly. “Absolutely nothing.”

He kisses you, picking up his moves, again, making you shudder. Your fingers pull his hair back, clasping his arms. His chest twitches along with his abs the more you move with him.

“Please…” He speaks in a low voice, as his body starts quivering with yours. “Please, babe…”

He grits his teeth, holding back, grunting your name. “Please.”

You grind faster, biting your lip from screaming as the soreness and the urge restart, intensely. You whisper, breathless, in his ear.

“Do this with me, babe.”

He nods, eyes shut, feeling you entirely on his sensitive skin. The warmth, the hearts racing, the lips parted. You and Henrik quiver, tumbling into bliss, together.

His fingers dig your sides as his forehead stays on your chest. He squints, muttering your name through his teeth.

Your fingernails scrape his upper arms, piercing his skin as you shake with pleasure, as well.

A moment later, you chuckle, catching your breath. You feel his arms embracing you, still, his head on your chest. His warm breath exhaling, tickling you. He speaks, catching his breath. “You alright?”

“It tickles.” You look down at your stomach.

“Oh…” He exaggeratedly puffs on your stomach, making you laugh. You shake your head, still propping on top of him, now lying on the bed.

“You’re so silly.”

His smile grows when his gaze falls on your finger. He lets his fingertip touch yours, then graze your hand, as he holds it up to see the gleam of the stone.

“It’s a gorgeous ring, babe.” you say, eyes fixated on your hand.

“You deserve way more.”

“Are you kidding me?!” You slap his arm. “This is… perfect.”

“Yeah?” He looks at you, expectantly.

“Yes! Are you kidding me? It’s amazing.” you brush his jawline with your knuckles. “You are amazing.

He smiles softly, lying on the mattress, bringing you to lie on his chest.

“We are amazing…”

~~

A couple of hours go by, before you get up, getting dressed. Henrik stirs in his sleep. You move to grab the food, putting everything in place. Dopey, lazily, arrives from his nap by the water, followed by a very energetic Goofy, in tow.

You touch Henrik’s ankle, waking him up. He blinks his slumber away, smiling when seeing you. You show him a bowl of crisps. “Hungry?”

“Starving!” He sits up, putting his hair on a bun, bending his knees up, hugging his shins. “Did you sleep well?” he takes a handful of crisps, eating one by one.

“Yeah. Nothing like sex and a nap, right?”

He chokes on his crisp, laughing. You continue, also eating. “So… you said you were gonna tell me about your call with Lucas.”

“Oh…” He straights himself up, smiling bashfully. “Ok… so… a while ago, I had the idea of proposing to you.”

“Great idea, by the way!”

“Yeah, I thought you would like it…” You share a playful look. “So, when I told Lucas, he was really happy for us.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh! He wouldn’t shut up about it! He was giving me all these fancy places in London, to take you…”

“That does sound like him.” You smile.

“Yeah!” he takes a couple of crisps to his mouth, crossing his legs. “So then, I told him I wanted to do it here, because it’s your favorite spot. He went nuts!”

“What do you mean?” You sit in front of him, putting juice bottles and the rest of the food in the space between you.

“He was like “That’s amazing! She’s gonna freak out, it’s gonna be awesome!”.”

“Aw, that’s sweet!”

“Yeah, he was rooting for us… so at the Reunion, I asked him a favor. Because I knew I couldn’t go to London without raising any suspicions.”

“Why London?”

“Well.” he takes the box where the ring was kept. “Because they had the perfect ring.”

Your eyes go wide. “Wait… you asked him to find this ring… at the Reunion?!”

“Yeah…”

“So, you had this ring for over two years?!” you raise your voice, without realizing.

“No! God, no!” he raises his hands, full of crisps. “But I knew back then, I wanted to ask you. But I wasn’t sure if this was something you wanted… and I did think it was a bit early. So, I asked him for some advice. He said it was early, but it shouldn’t matter.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But either way, I didn’t wanna overwhelm you. I was taking new licenses and learning new trades. You had your projects, and at some point, I thought it was… too intense…”

“Well… I gotta agree with you.”

“Yeah…” Henrik smiles, looking at his hands. “So… the last time he was here, I told him to find the ring. And he did.”

“He just… voluntarily found… a ring?” you eye Henrik, suspiciously.

“After I made him my best man? Yep!”

“Aw! That’s so cool!”

“He was thrilled! He couldn’t believe I was gonna propose…”

“He does treat you like a younger brother.”

“I guess I am… at this point, he’s the one who always gives me advice about everything.”

You chuckle, taking a sip of the juice. “So…”

“So… he came this morning, to bring me the ring. He gave it to me when we were saying goodbye.”

“Oh, I didn’t see…” You cut yourself short, covering your mouth. He gives you a knowing look, narrowing your eyes.

“I knew you didn’t go to the bathroom! You were spying on us, weren’t you?”

“I’m sorry! I just… you were acting so weird this morning! Lucas, not staying for my breakfast… that’s highly suspicious!”

“Right…”

“And then, you were all… I don’t know, acting really shady about us, coming here today.”

He grins, getting another handful of crisps. “Now you know why.”

You chuckle, shaking your head. “What about the phone call? And that whole…” you gesture to the water. “…desperate thing?”

“I dropped what I thought was the ring.”

“Oh… oh! And it wasn’t?”

He shakes his head, perching his lips, telling you how the phone call went.

~~~~

Henrik sits on the passenger seat, facepalming every three seconds.

“Ok, calm down, Rik! What happened?”

“I dropped it!” he whispers loudly on the phone. “I dropped the box in the water!”

“How the fuck did you manage to drop the goddamn box?!”

“I took her up there! We were gonna dive, but I wanted to ask her first… god, I’m an idiot!”

“Ok, calm down…” Lucas starts chuckling, then laughing.

“What in the world, are you laughing at, Lucas?!”

“I’m-I’m sorry… it’s just… you dropped the most unique engagement ring we ever laid eyes on!”

“So?!”

“So… you’re a dumbass, Rik!” His voice goes weak from laughter.

“Can you not!?” Henrik closes the car door, his voice exasperated. “I’m kinda desperate here! What the hell am I gonna do!?”

Lucas can’t stop laughing, on the other side of the line. “Calm down, man… everything is alright…”

“I don’t think it is!”

“Yes, it is! I knew it! I bet with Priya, and she lost!”

“What?” Henrik says, confused.

“I bet that you were gonna do something reckless… romantic, but reckless. And you were probably gonna lose the ring in the process.”

“Hey!”

“She bet that you weren’t! poor Priya… she’s gonna do that thing I’ve been wanting forever!”

“Lucas! Focus!”

“What? If anything, I should be thanking you! I’ve been trying to convince her to do that, for months…” Lucas trails off, his voice in a smug tone.

“That’s… that’s too much, man…” Henrik rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand. “What am I gonna do!?”

“So… funny story. Because I know you so well… and we’re like brothers, and I knew you were gonna do something like that, I put the real ring… in a different box, in an envelope, in your glove compartment.”

“W-wait, what?”

“Yes! Because I’m your bro! I knew you were excited, Rik! So, I stashed the real ring in your car. The jeep. You did take the jeep to the mountain, right?”

“Yes… so… that was a fake ring?!”

“Yep!”

“And the real one is safe?”

“Yep…”

“Wh-why didn’t you tell me?!” Henrik’s arms wave in the air.

“And lose my bet with Priya?! Are you high?” Lucas sighs. “You probably are, but that’s not the point…”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Hey! I just saved your life, man! You should be more thankful…”

“Lucas…” Henrik’s rough voice is alarming.

“Ah, I’m just kidding… but seriously. Ring. Glove compartment. Go propose in a safe place. Preferably grounded. Bye.”

He hangs up before Henrik can say anything else. Apprehensive, Henrik opens the glove compartment, seeing the black envelope. As he opens, the small box falls on his hand, giving him a sense of relief.

~~

“Oh, my god… he really… he hid the ring from you?!”

“Yep!” Henrik rolls his eyes, but sighs. “I mean… thank god he did, but yeah…”

“Oh, what’s wrong, babe?”

“It’s… it’s nothing.”

“Oh, come on. I know you. You can tell me.”

He glances at you before taking a deep breath. “I… I lost what I thought it was the real, unique ring I wanted to give to you. H-how can anyone expect me to take care of you, if I did this…”

“Ok. I’m gonna stop you right there. First, I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“Nah, you know what I mean.” His voice is deflated.

“Then so do you. Second, you’re… clumsy… surprisingly coordinated with mountains and life-or-death situations, but mostly… freaking clumsy!”

He exhales, lowering his eyes on his bowl of crisps. You continue.

“And you’re adorable because of that… I mean, Henrik… I love you so much! You’re the only guy that can manage to be sexy and handsome, but cute and precious at the same time! It’s just… it’s just who you are. And I love who you are.”

“Yeah…?” he raises his eyes from his food.

“Yes! Come on… a little clumsiness never hurt anyone…”

He perches his lips, staring at his pinky. You continue, trailing off.

“Well… almost…”

“Ah! I’m so dumb…”

“No! Clumsy… not dumb. Look at me.”

“What…?”

“Look at the woman you landed!”

He tilts his head, smiling.

“Do you really think I’d yes to just anyone?”

“Well, look at the man you said “yes” to…” He gestures to himself, making you slap his leg, laughing.

“I love you… moron…”

“I love you too.” He leans in, kissing you.

“Ok, so what’s this bet Lucas had with Priya…?” your eyes go wild as you stare curiously at him.

“Ok, so the thing is…”

Henrik keeps telling you the story of the bet, making you laugh as the time goes by. The dogs join you, pleading faces, staring at the food.

You spend the rest of the afternoon on camp site, before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check this character's sheet i made for henrik's sister: [juno](https://ravenadottir.tumblr.com/post/642030062738276352/original-characters-juno)


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the waterfall date, it's time to prepare yourselves, phisically, and emotionally.  
> And your friends are here to help, with whatever you need. Priya, Chelsea, Lucas and Bobby are in town, for the days that lead to your very special occasion,  
> And two of them are here to mess everything up, as usual.

After a few months of your date with Henrik, at the waterfall, Chelsea, Priya, Lucas and Bobby are on their way.

“Getting there, just stopped for a quick snack”. Priya’s text comes almost simultaneously with Chelsea’s, saying the same thing.

“Chelsea and I are about to cross the bridge. Need anything from the grocery shop?” “This is Bobby, btw…”

You chuckle at your phone, Henrik hugging your waist, from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Bring me some crisps and a couple of cherry colas”

Henrik stares at you from the corner of his eyes. “… and a green tea latte.”

He smiles, kissing your neck, turning you to face him. “Excited?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s finally time to party!”

“You’re right about that.”

The fall is around the corner, and Henrik has some time to take a break. Since the Summer was exhausting for him, and you and your friends used most of the time to plan your wedding, now it’s the time to relax. Besides, you know, putting the whole thing together.

“And we’re gonna have bachelor and bachelorette parties…”

“Which I already told the guys, no strippers, no clubs and…

“Wow… fun!” you say, a sarcastic tone to your voice, with wild eyes.

“What… you want me to have a lap dance by some girl named Diamond? Or Karma?”

“Well…”

He furrows his brows, expectantly.

“I’m not saying, “have a stripper”, I’m saying… have fun!”

“I am gonna have fun! We’re gonna have dinner, then watch a concert and finish the night at the bar. It’s perfect!”

His gaze searches yours. “What about you…?”

“Me?”

“Yes… you.”

“I would love to say I have a vague idea, but I honestly don’t! Priya left me in the dark, and my wedding planner, a.k.a, Chels, won’t tell me a thing.”

“So…” he pouts, discreetly, playing with the rim of his shirt. “Do you think you’re gonna have… you know…”

“Fun? I intend to.” You grin.

“You know what I mean.”

You fold your arms, amused. “I have no idea… please explain.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “Do you think she’s gonna take you… somewhere… exotic?”

“Hm, if she does, I’m gonna love seeing some animals.”

“Oh, come on!”

You start laughing at his expense as he takes a seat on one of the stools, by the kitchen island.

“I’m messing with you! But I told her the same thing… no strippers, no club, unless we can dance our asses off in a gay club, somewhere.”

“A gay club?”

Your eyes go wild. “They’re so much fun!”

“And the girls are all over you…”

“That too… but it’s a totally different energy! I love it!”

“I need to go to one of those one of these days.”

“You’re gonna love it… I think…”

“We’ll see…” he smiles, shrugging.

There’s a sound of a honk outside and the growl of an engine. A squeal of delight follows the noise. You and Henrik share a look, saying in unison.

“Priya is here.”

Rushing to the living room, you open the door, to have her run into your arms, hugging you and Henrik enthusiastically.

“Oh, my days, you guys!!”

She swings you both, in her embrace, from side to side. Next, Lucas climbs out of his bike, leaving the two helmets on the seat. He throws his arms on Henrik’s shoulders, patting his back.

“How are you?” Henrik laughs.

“I’m good, I’m good! And you?” Lucas moves on to hug you, tightly, kissing the top of your head.

“We’re doing well!” Henrik smiles, nodding to you.

Priya enters the room, followed by the three of you, throwing her purse on an empty chair. “Guys, I missed you so much! And look at this place! It’s looking gorgeous… so cozy.”

She plops on the couch, grabbing a pillow and holding it against her chest.

“Tired of the trip?” Henrik closes the door behind him.

“Oh, so tired!” she sighs, draping her arms on the backrest.

“Like you don’t spend that amount of time with your legs open…” you wink at her, folding your arms.

“Girl!” she’s taken aback. “At least when I do, it’s worth it…”

She nods to Lucas, who blushes, taking off his sunglasses and putting it on the collar of his shirt.

“Aaanyway…” He takes a seat next to her.

“Drinks?” you offer, gesturing to the bar.

“Yes!” Priya gets up. “Let me help you.”

“I’ll fix the snacks.” Henrik moves to the kitchen, Lucas on tow.

You fix a scotch for Lucas, and a red wine for Priya as she fixes you a Rum and Cola and Orange juice and Vodka for Henrik.

On a tray, you bring the drinks to the living room, waiting for the boys to bring the food. They have bowls with crisps and a platter with nachos and salsa.

“Hm… it looks delicious!” Priya takes aa nacho, dipping it in the salsa.

“So…” Lucas grabs his tumbler. “How are you two doing? Nervous?”

“No… I mean. I’m not.” You gesture to your chest. “Him? A little bit.”

“You should be, bruv. Priya is throwing your fiancée’s bachelorette party.”

“Yep. I’m aware of that…” Henrik takes an awkward gulp of his High Five, glancing at you and Priya.

“Oh, hun.” she throws a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry… there’s only gonna be a couple of strippers… the rest is gonna be naked already!”

He chokes on his drink, coughing. Lucas shakes his head, grinning. “Oh my god, Priya!”

Henrik wipes his chin with a couple of napkins from the coffee table.

“She’s kidding!” Lucas takes a sip of his tumbler. “Trust me. I would know.”

“Would you, though?” you look at him pointedly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucas’ brows lower with suspicion.

You open your mouth to speak, but a car pulls over and you rush to open the door. “Oops, Chelsea and Bobby are here!”

Lucas stutters, watching you open the door.

With a squeal of excitement, Chelsea runs with her arms open. “Hi, girl!”

Bobby joins in, giving you a bear hug. You three swing in the embrace, before you can let them in the house. The others get up to welcome them, hugging as well.

They all shake hands and say their hello’s before you move to the bar, fixing their drinks.

“What’s it gonna be, Bobby?”

He moves to stand next to you, out of earshot. “Ahm, anything easy enough…”

“Easy enough” is to drink alcohol straight from the bottle.”

“I just might do that…” he glances at Chelsea, nervously biting his nail.

“Wait, what?” you shoot him a look, confused.

He shakes his head, rapidly. “Well…” he turns the volume of his voice even lower. “Thing is… I think I might…” He nods to Chelsea.

“Noo… seriously?”

“Is that bad?” he watches your expression, conflicted.

“No! of course not. You guys actually make a cute couple.”

Among the hugs and sitting down, Chelsea glimpses at Bobby a couple of times as you continue your low volume conversation.

“And I don’t know, might be the matchmaker in me, but it looks like she’s… corresponding.”

“Wh-what? Really?”

“Yeah. She’s looking at your way a lot, man.”

He bites his lip, discreetly moving to check. “Do you think…?”

“Oh, I do. You should make a move. And quick! Because I have a lot of handsome friends, and a couple of cute gay friends.”

“Chelsea is not gay.” He frowns in confusion.

“Chelsea is fluid, hun…” you raise your brows at him.

Bobby snaps his tongue. “Good point.”

You two move to the living area, bringing Chelsea a glass of white wine. He takes a seat next to her and they exchange a look, before turning to the group conversation.

“So… what’s the first thing on the list?” you place your glass on the table, directing your speech to Chelsea.

“Well. We have the chairs, tables and arrangements of flowers coming this afternoon.” She grabs her tablet. “And also, the caterer confirmed for 8 pm.” Chelsea scrolls on her tablet, checking a to-do list. “The drinks will be provided by a different company, but they confirmed as well. Same time.”

“The bachelor party is ready to go!” Lucas high fives Bobby, then Henrik.

“Bachelorette is in order, too.” Priya crosses her legs, sticking her tongue out to Lucas, who sighs.

“And the officiant is coming a couple of hours earlier, just in case.” Chelsea checks another item. “The dress is safe, Henrik’s outfit is done, our dresses are in the car, their outfits are cool too.”

“So, everything is ready to go?” Bobby raises his palms, chuckling.

“Very funny, Bobby!” you slap his arm. “What about the cake?”

“What cake?” he furrows his brows.

“Bobby…” you shoot a knowing look.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m gonna punch that sensitive little face of yours to remind you!

“Ok, ok… jeez… I said one thing. I can’t say one thing.” Bobby shrugs, looking for support in Lucas and Henrik, who perches his lips

“You really can’t… she’s the bride, man. You can’t annoy a bride at her wedding… week.”

“Exactly! So! How’s the cake project going?”

“Don’t worry, I got you!” He dusts off his hand, grabbing his phone from his pocket. “Here.” He shows you the photo of his model. Suddenly, your eyes start watering. Bobby noticing, decides to make fun of you.

“Wow… I know… a piece of art, but you’re too kind, ma’am.”

You punch his arm, hard, making him grunt.

“Ow! What was that for?!” he rubs the spot you punched with a pained expression.

“I told you man… don’t piss off the bride!” Henrik chuckles under his breath, taking a sip of his drink.

“Fine. I was… damn, that hurt!”

You make a fist, blowing your knuckles. “Kickboxing, bitch…”

Bobby takes some distance from you, hiding behind Chelsea. “Protect me…”

“Sorry, babes, can’t go against the bride. If she wants to punch you, shell have her way.”

You raise your brows, suggestively.

“Anyway!” Priya draws the attention to her. “So, us, girls, we’re gonna stay here. You guys are gonna go to that bed and breakfast and we can all have a good time, in our respective bachelor and bachelorette parties!”

“One thing, Priya.” you raise a finger. “Juno is not here yet.”

“What? I thought she got here yesterday.” Priya goes to check her phone. “She told me she was arriving on the 22 nd .”

“That’s weird… she told me “on the 23 rd  .”

Henrik gulps his High Five, getting up from the couch. “What if something happened to her?!”

“Like what?” you look up, at him.

Like… road trouble! Or car trouble! What if she was kidnapped?”

“Ok, babe… stop. Nothing bad happened to her. Here.” you grab your phone. “I’ll call her, ok?”

“Ok…” His face crumples into a worried, distant look.

You dial her number. She picks up almost instantly. “Hey, Juno!”

The conversations go back and forth.

“Oh, hey! How is everything?” she says. There’s a noise of wind coming from her side of the line.

“We’re ok. Listen… are you coming today?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” A second voice speaks. “Who’s that?”

“It’s my future sister-in-law.” She whispers to the second voice. “Don’t worry, I’m coming.”

“Alright, see you then.”

“See ya!” She hangs up.

“So, yeah. She’s coming today.”

“Oh, thank god!” Henrik sighs with relief.

“I guess we better wait for her to come, right?” Lucas finishes his drink, heading to the bar to fix a new one. “So, Rik can feel better.”

~~

A couple of hours later, between idly chatting and checking off items from your lists, Juno’s car pulls over in front of the house. Henrik perks up, jumping from the couch, with a huge grin spreading on his lips.

She hops off, walking towards the front door. Henrik looks through the window, noticing she brought someone with her. He opens the living room to welcome her. “Hey!”

She jumps in his arms and they embrace, tightly, for a while. Henrik’s voice sounds muffled from the hug. “Oh my god, I missed your stupid face!”

“Who are you calling “stupid face”, stupid face?” Juno puts her keys in her pocket, moving to hug you. “Hi, girl!”

Another tight embrace. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

Priya and Chelsea come to greet her, followed by the boys. “So, how are you kiddo?” Lucas gives her a headlock, startling Henrik, but she immediately slips, twisting his arm to his back.

“You’re quick!” Lucas turns, high-fiving Juno, enthusiastically. “Nice!”

“Thanks! It pays off to wrestle for a living.”

“You’re not a wrestler yet!” Henrik sounds annoyed, slapping Lucas’ arm.

“Oh, come on! She can handle it pretty well! Besides, I’m going easy on her.” He shoots Juno a pointed look

“You don’t have to, old man!”

“Old m… who are you calling old man?”

“What, you’re not only old, but deaf too?”

“Pfff!!” Bobby laughs loudly, patting Lucas’ back. “Old man… that’s awesome.”

“Hey! You’re only a year younger than me, Bobby.”

“But my heart is a child’s heart.”

“Yeah, your jokes too...” Lucas takes a sip of his tumbler, irritated. Bobby places a hand on his heart and Juno laughs.

“Nice! Love all this, but I gotta get going.”

“Wait, what? Get going where?” Henrik folds his arms.

“Erm, to John’s place.”

“John? John who?” Henrik’s gaze stays fixated on Juno’s.

“Oh, my god… you’re hitting John?” Priya and Chelsea gather around the two siblings, squealing and clapping.

“Ok, calm down, girls… but yeah… I am…” They laugh together.

“Hey, hey! Who the hell is John?!” Henrik glances at the window.

“He’s a classmate… who happens to be really hot.”

“Ew, I don’t wanna hear about that!”

“Oh, come on! I’m a grown up, Rik!”

“How old is this John bloke?” Henrik’s face is annoyed as could be.

“He’s 24.” Juno shrugs.

“So, he’s older!”

“By only a few years…!” she throws her arms.

“Yeah, you know what “only a few years” mean!”

You and your friends’ gaze follows the debate, going back and forth on Juno and Henrik, like a ping-pong match.

“Please…! I didn’t say anything when you dated that cougar!”

Everyone’s eyes stop on Henrik.

“There’s a cou… a cou… a cou...”

You slap Bobby’s back, making him finish his sentence. “A cougar?!”

Juno looks pointedly at Henrik. “Yes, there is… and they dated… for a while!”

“Juno!” Henrik talks through his teeth.

“Wait...! you smile, amused. “You dated a cougar?”

“What the hell is a cougar?” Chelsea looks at you, confused.

“Is like a hen, … you know, 40’s to 60’s…”

“Oh. Oh…! Wow…” Chelsea’s eyes roam on Henrik’s face, grinning.

Lucas raises his hand, preparing for a high five. “Come on! You gotta give me this one!”

“No! We didn’t date! We just… she was just…”

“You guys hooked up! A lot!” Juno folds her arms, smugly.

“We did not! We just… we just really…”

“Yeah, babe?” you stare at him, wild eyes, smiling, Chelsea, Priya and Bobby following your move, staring expectantly.

“Darcy and I connected!” He storms off, heading to the bedroom, leaving everyone in laughter.

“I think I’m having a stroke!” you spread your arms. “Her name was Darcy?!”

“Yep! Loretta Darcy!” Juno enunciates the name.

You fake a faint, being caught by Bobby, Juno and the others laughing.

“When did it… how did it… where…?”

“Well… it was a few years back. He was getting his second or third license, I’m not sure.”

“So, when you say they dated…” Priya comes closer to her, draping an arm on Juno’s shoulder. “…do you mean they…?”

“Yep!”

Everyone’s jaws hang, chuckles filling the room.

“She was fit, though. I think she was a friend’s college teacher.”

“College teacher… oh my days. This is amazing.” Bobby bites his fist, trying to hold back.

“Wait, are you gonna make fun of him because of this?” Juno gestures to the hallway.

“You can bet your 20-years-old firm ass we will!” Priya says, enthusiastically.

“That’s my girl!” Juno pats Priya’s back, heading to the door.

“Wait, you’re really not gonna stay?” you follow her.

“I mean, I’ll come back later. Don’t worry. But yeah, I’m staying with him at his parents’ house.”

“Are you sure? I thought you were gonna stay here, with us… for the bachelorette party and everything.” Your voice is deflated.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m gonna meet his parents today. But I’ll be back later, like I said. I promise.”

“Right…”

Before opening the door, Juno turns. “Oh, is it cool if he comes to the wedding?”

“Erm… I’ll have to… erm, check with…” you point your thumb to the hallway.

“Right. Check with Rik. That’s cool.” Juno leaves, giving you one last, disappointed glance, closing the door behind her, without saying goodbye.

Everyone’s eyes go wide, as they shake their heads.

The sound of her engine breaks the collective trance. The girls and the boys take their places on the couch, gulping from their glasses, moving to get a refill.

“What the hell just happened?” Lucas sits, placing Priya’s leg on top of his. “Did Juno… little Juno just…?”

“What are you talking about, “Little Juno”? You met her three years ago! She was 17.”

“Yes! In high school! Safe from 24-year-olds! Come on!” Lucas’ tone is filled with shock.

“I met Henrik when he was 23!” you say, taking a sip.

Lucas tilts his head, his eyes fixated on you with a serious expression. “And what exactly did you two do when you met?”

You sigh in defeat. “I’m older than him.”

“Exactly! Juno is only 20. I mean… she thinks she has everything figured out, but she doesn’t. Hell, I’m about to be 30, and I don’t!” Lucas sips on his scotch, gritting his teeth.

“And we’re supposed to be ok with it?”

“Oh, come on, you guys. Juno drives, drinks, can go to jail and is a responsible student, with a wrestler scholarship. The question here is… can we find “Loretta Darcy” on Facebook?” Bobby rubs his palms, enthusiastically, grabbing his phone.

“Facebook?” Lucas waves his tumbler, cringing. “No one uses Facebook anymore.”

“Precisely.” Bobby looks pointedly at him with a smirk, scrolling through his phone, Chelsea and Priya bending over to see.

“Erm, right… while you do this, I’m gonna check on Henrik.” You get up, heading to the hallway.

~~

You enter the bedroom, to see Henrik lying on the bed, shielding his eyes with both forearms.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“No.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.”

“Do you need anything to eat?”

“No.”

“Are you upset?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, just checking to see if you’re listening.”

He moves his forearms to stare at you, irritated.

“Sorry… just trying to keep the mood light.” You raise your hands, defensively.

“How… how can it be? Juno is dating an old guy!”

“You’re older than him…”

“Whatever!” He gets up, leaning against the window. “When did that happen? When I was here?”

“Wait, what? Henrik!”

His head turns to watch you.

“You’re not seriously thinking… ok. Sit down, and let’s talk this through.” You pat the spot next to you.

“I just… Juno is so young!”

“She’s 20, babe… that’s not that young. I mean, it is… but not… ok.” You cut yourself short, articulating your next sentence. “She’s responsible. Good grades, never gets in trouble, keeps her job and school in check. Let the girl date.”

“It’s not that she’s dating!”

“Yes, it is!” you place a hand on his heart. “Deep down, it is. You know that. Come on…”

“But… she’s just a child! She didn’t even finish school yet.”

“Like you, who waited to finish high school to date a cougar?”

“She wasn’t a cougar!”

You raise your hands, suppressing a smile. “I’m just saying. She’s old enough to date. If you trust her to live alone, on the other side of the country and she can drive here, by herself, then…”

“I didn’t approve that!” he throws his arms.

“She doesn’t need your approval, Henrik.”

He stops, abruptly, staring at you.

“Stare all you want. Legally, she’s an adult, even though you hate recognizing it, it doesn’t change the fact that she’s indeed an adult.”

“Oh, come on! Not you too!”

“Yes, me too. Someone needs to talk some sense into your head, Henrik.”

“But…” he gestures to the window. “Juno thinks she had all figured out, but she doesn’t!”

“And whose problem is that?” you shrug, wide eyes.

“What? What do you mean?”

You sigh, licking your lips. “Babe. Juno is a stubborn ass, just like you.”

“I’m not stubborn…”

“Right... not stubborn! Thing is, it doesn’t matter what you say about anything. She has to learn on her own…”

“But…” he sighs. “She’s gonna get hurt.”

“How do you know that? You don’t even know the boy.”

“I don’t need to know him!”

He storms out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. The guys at the living room watch you following him. He rummages in the cabinets, searching for something, banging them close.

“Juno is twenty, Henrik!”

“Yeah, so? Does it mean she’s an adult?”

You prop on your hand, on the kitchen island counter. “You were taking care of her at this age!”

He turns to look at you, lowering his brows with a pained expression. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You continue.

“You were making sure she was safe and going to school. And she lived with you until she was 18.”

He takes a seat on one of the stools, burying his face on his arms.

“Then… we found a house… and she went to college.”

“But…”

“She has been living by herself for almost three years now, babe.”

He shuts his eyes, rubbing his temple.

“She’s not stupid, Henrik. She can take care of most things… and if, that’s a big if, she gets her heart broken, we’ll be there for her.”

“I won’t.”

“Pff!”

““Pff!” what? I mean it! She doesn’t listen…”

“Oh, please. You’ll be the first one to open your arms to hug her, and if you don’t, you and I are gonna have a problem!”

You head to the living room, leaving Henrik by himself.

As you sit next to Bobby, he shows his phone, no cougar to be found.

“No luck, huh?”

“Weird… do you think she was so old that she died?” Bobby frowns at his phone, searching different combinations of names.

“She’s not dead!” Henrik leans on the living room entrance, arms folded.

“Oh?”

“She’s teaching in Portsmouth.”

“How do you know that? Have you been keeping tabs on her? Should I be concerned?” you stare at him with a grin.

He chuckles under his breath, blinking slowly. “No. My friend, who had classes with her, told me.”

“Riiiiight…”

“Shut up.” He takes a seat next to you, pulling your arm to drape on his shoulder, whispering. “I’m sorry.”

You smile at him. “I forgive you. But I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

He grunts, frowning. “Come on…”

“You know it to be true. And it’s gonna be painful, innit?”

“Well… guys!” Lucas gets up. “We need to get going. Bachelor party is about to happen! And the driver is here.”

“Yes!” Bobby jumps from the couch. “Wait, driver?”

“You didn’t think we were gonna be driving tonight, did you?” Lucas puts Bobby in a headlock, heading to the door. Henrik follows them, after kissing you.

“Girls…” Lucas turns to face the three of you, Bobby under his arm. “Don’t wait up… and behave!”

“Oh, you know we will. No tips under twenty for a lap dance!” Priya winks at Lucas, raising her brows.

“Funny.”

“Come on!” Henrik pushes them out of the house. “See you guys later. Bye, babe.”

“Bye!”

After they leave, Priya sits next to you, then Chelsea brings three glasses of champagne.

“Now that the gentleman left, here’s to your… penultimate day as a single girl!”

“Cheers!” the three of you say in unison.

Chelsea takes a sip before you even clink glasses.

“Oof… someone is in the right mood!” you watch her, amused.

“So, shall we?” Priya whips her phone, requesting a car. “This… is gonna be awesome.”

“Erm, girl…?” Chelsea looks around, confused eyes. “Where are your dogs?”

“You’ve been here for three hours and only now you noticed they’re not here?”

“I… yeah…”

You wheeze, chuckling. “They’re at the pet hotel, downtown, with Claire.”

“Oh, right.” Chelsea finishes her drink in a gulp.

A few minutes go by and Priya announces the car, waiting outside. “Shall we, ladies?”

“Ooh, I’m scared for my life.” you put a hand on your heart.

“Oh, hun… you should be!”

The three of you leave, locking the door behind you.


	8. Bachelor/Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was ready for Priya's and Lucas' plans.

As you close the limo door behind you, Priya’s perky voice yells.

“Tonight is gonna stay in the books girls!”

She raises her glass, clinking on yours, because Chelsea’s is about to be empty. Then, in a flash of her hands, she crumbles something in the three glasses.

“To give it a little spice!” she says, smiling widely.

The champagne is sweet, the sparkly sensation lingering on your tongue for a little too long.

You see yourself on a stage, with a fireman rolling his hips against you. Next thing you know, the cowboy joins in, lifting you from your chair and throwing you on his shoulder, taking you away from the center of the spotlight. Priya is also being carried, but she’s LIVING it. Chelsea is too drunk to even yell.

The next moment, it’s you, Priya and Chelsea in front of a hotel. The three strippers carrying you in.

The hotel room flashes with the lamps spread across the room. Lamps everywhere! Sometimes doubled.

“Why would the owners buy two, of the same lamp, for the same room and leave them side by side?”

You get up from your chair, completely ignoring the show the three boys are giving you, to touch the second lamp, and it vanishes! Nothing but a long “Whoa…” escapes your lips.

As you touch it, you see your twins walking around, having fun with your friends! How dare they?! They’re the worst twins someone could ever have!

You sit down, to have some food, hearing your stomach growl. A waitress comes to take your order, waving the pen at the specials of the diner. You look around to see Priya rubbing her forehead, and Chelsea with her head on the table, drooling.

Outside is so quiet, you decide to take a peek through the window, seeing your own reflection.

Giant, translucent purple balls float on the street. If you could touch them, you know they would have the texture of a bubble gum. You just know.

A sudden urge to go outside, to touch the balls is immense! You have to!

“They’re so pretty…”

As you approach them, on the street, you see Henrik waving from inside of one of them. He smiles so softly and sweetly, you need to burst the bubble to set him free! Inside the next one, is Lucas. You have to let Priya know he’s trapped. He’s endangered!

You glance at the diner and the girls are gone. The diner building was replaced by a giant cowboy hat! Then next thing you know, you’re in the car again!

Where’s Henrik, Lucas and their bubbles? Was Bobby floating there, with them? You’re pretty sure you saw a colorful shirt, so it had to be him. Right?

The girls are back, but you’re not riding a limo anymore. No, ma’am… You’re riding a pink submarine, at least that’s what you imagine it is.

“Whoa… that fish looks just like Bobby!” Chelsea’s voice can be heard from a mile away! You know that, because she’s really, really far…

Henrik comes, driving a spaceship, telling you to hop in, because your mission is compromised! “Hurry, babe! We need to save the Queen!”

“What? What happened?!”

“I don’t know… but she needs to be rescued!” His voice is urgent! Your eyes go wide with the realization. You need to save the Queen!

Juno appears in front of you, dancing on a raging bull. How is she standing on a bull? You nudge Bobby, who is right next to you.

“You can stay for a looooong time on the mechanical one, but can you do that?!” you point to Juno, making Bobby cry, wiping his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry! You’re the best bull rider we have ever seen!”

Just then, a couple of penguins come to stay by your side, pulling your skirt to talk to you.

“Hey, lady! Do you know where we can find some popsicles?”

“Erm… no…”

“Useless!” the penguin throws his arms… wings… flaps…? Let’s call it wings! He throws his wings in defeat, moving along with a couple more of his species, to follow the trail… of the secret popsicle.

“What the hell is the trail of the secret popsicle?” you ask yourself.

A minute later, Lucas and Bobby, dressed as lobsters, dance on a stage, stripping their claws, one by one. You shake your head to try and make some sense of it.

“What the hell is happening?”

Priya, Chelsea and Juno join them on stage, helping them strip.

“You know… I could do that with the touch of my wand!” Harry Potter sits next to you, on a bench.

You realize you're watching Henrik and Juno snowboarding on a mountain. The sunlight is too much for you, so you shield your eyes, trying to make sure they’re ok.

Henrik pulls you to stay on his board, holding you by your waist, leaving a sad Harry Potter behind. You start screaming in panic, because you’re not dressed to descend a mountain of snow.

“It’s ok, babe! I’ll hold you!” Henrik’s voice is far.

The landscape is blurred right before your eyes! The blueish snow passes along with the pines standing on your way. You turn your head multiple times, trying to stay focused on your path, but Henrik is going too fast!

“Damn it, babe! Slow down!”

“I can’t! it’s how it goes!” A big, gigantic polar bear is in front of you, blocking the path. You shoot him a desperate look and he smiles, before hitting the polar bear and being tackled down, hitting the floor.

Lucas yells “Loser!”

You look around to see Lucas, Priya, Juno, Chelsea, Henrik and… John?

“Are you John?”

John Lennon stands in front of you, singing “Imagine” as he grabs tips from the people’s hands.

“whaaa…?”

Aaaand…

In a blink of an eye, you’re in bed with Priya by your side and Chelsea and Juno sharing the bottom of the King size bed.

You rub your eyes, blinking your sleepiness away.

“What… what the hell?” you look at your arms, feeling chilly. “I need to cover.”

You pull the duvet, looking around you.

You’re at home, lying on yours and Henrik’s bed, safe and sound.

No penguins, John Lennon, a mechanical bull or firemen carrying you out. Just the three girls snoring, with pools with saliva underneath their very open mouths.

You get up, walking towards the kitchen. The first morning after a really long time that Dopey and Goofy aren’t around to beg for food. Your head is pounding, making you feel dizzy in the middle of your very short walk to the kitchen.

Henrik, Lucas and Bobby have their head buried in their arms, perked on the stools of the island, grunting.

You tiptoe to not wake them up, heading to the fridge to pick something to eat. Your stomach growls loudly, and the hunger, you already know, it’s gonna be insatiable.

With a stretch and a snore, Henrik wakes up, shooting you a smile, despite his “I’m hungover” expression. Your voice comes out, weak and raspy. “Too much to drink, last night, babe?”

“Erm… I’m not sure…” he looks around, rubbing his eyes. You stand beside him, a loaf of bread in hand.

“What do you mean? You don’t know?”

“Well…”

He signals for you to follow him to the living room. You both take a seat on the couch, speaking in really low voices.

“Thing is… I don’t remember much… I’m having… flashbacks?” His tone is tired.

“Flashbacks you say…” Your eyes fall on the coffee table, on a magazine with penguins on the cover, and the “Trail of the Secret Popsicle” pops in your head. You remember at least four penguins asking for directions to said trail. You’re lost in thought when Henrik snaps his fingers in front of your eyes.

“Yes…?!”

“You… spaced out… for like two minutes…” he laughs lightly.

“Sorry…”

You both share a chuckle, before restarting the conversation.

“It’s… I’m not sure what we did last night, either, babe…”

“Did you and the girls have a good time?”

You scratch your forehead, trying to remember, but all you can feel is… doubt. “I’m… I’m trying to remember what we did… but…”

Images start flashing right before your eyes. Juno dancing on a raging bull, making Bobby cry. Penguins, firemen stripping with a cowboy. Your twins and how annoying they were! The diner that turned into a giant cowboy hat.

A blur of memories invades your mind, giving you a pounding cluster of confusion. You massage your temples, trying to make sense of what you can see. Then, Henrik driving a spaceship, telling you, to save the Queen and then getting tackled by a polar bear was the last drop.

“You know what…? I think I’m good about not remembering anything. What about you?”

Henrik’s eyes get lost on the TV screen. He narrows them, then goes back to normal. His expression went from serene, to amazed, to scared, very quickly.

“Yeah, I’m good, too!” He raises a slice of bread, clinking it to yours. “Cheers to that, babe…”

“Cheers.”

You both take a bite, resting your heads together, observing the sun rise on your window as the sunlight crashes, illuminating the entire room, slowly.

“Don’t we have the best friends in the world?” Henrik grabs another slice, resting his foot on the couch.

“You know what… I couldn’t say anything on the matter... I have no idea what happened last night.”

He smiles, looking at you. “Still…”

Henrik rests his head on your shoulder as you eat a third slice of bread, contemplating the idea of getting up and starting to prepare everything.

You sigh, hearing the noises coming from the bedroom. A moment later, Chelsea, Juno and Priya join you in the living room, taking a slice of bread, each.

Juno slumps in one of the chairs, letting her head hang. “I could eat the entire loaf.” she looks at the package in your hands.

“Well, back off, this one is mine!” you hug the package, moving it to stay far from her reach.

“Joke’s on you.” Priya goes to the kitchen, rummaging through a cabinet, and coming back, five packages in her hand.

“Apparently, one wasn’t enough!” She looks pointedly at Chelsea.

“Hey…” Bobby and Lucas join you in the living room, taking a seat on the floor, bending their knees to rest their heads in between.

“How are you two in this fine morning?” you ask, mouth full of food.

“Trashed…” Lucas raises his eyes, followed by Bobby.

“Destroyed…”

“A headache so deep…” Lucas rubs his temples.

“And a hunger so vicious… ooh, bread!” Bobby’s eyes go wild as he grabs a loaf, tearing the package apart.

“Does anyone have any idea about what happened last night?”

Grunts of protest and hunger echo in the living room, as you all glance at each other. At one point, Bobby tilts his head to Juno, a couple of tears in his eyes. “No! No idea!”

Lucas rests his head on Priya’s legs, who sits on the chair. Chelsea is weirdly quiet. Juno and Henrik glare at each other for a moment, before taking various slices and shoving in their mouths, angrily.

“Well… we need to stay hydrated!” Priya gets up, bringing an armful of water bottles, handing them out to everyone. You didn’t even know you needed it, but you chug the half liter in less than three gulps. All of you do.

“Wow… that water was delicious!” Bobby stares at the label.

“Yeah… hey… do we have to start organizing everything this morning?” you put the bottle on the coffee table, along with your loaf. “’Cause I don’t think we can.”

“True to that! I’m exhausted.” Chelsea clutches her knees, resting her cheek on them. “We already know what to do, when, where and how… we can start later. The wedding is only tomorrow anyway…”

“Exactly!” Priya snaps his fingers.

“Shhhh! Not so loud…” Juno plus her ears, annoyed.

“Sorry…” Priya seals her lips, drinking her water.

You stop to observe everyone, carefully.

Priya has a couple of tears on her outfit, and a red stain, that you hope to be cherry or strawberry. Chelsea’s hair is frizzy, but still gracious. Her pink top has a couple drawings on the straps. Small blue stars and they look like they were drawn with blue ink. Bobby’s colorful shirt is completely destroyed. Teared and stained, smelling like lime. His chest and abs peek through the teared buttons and his pants are damp on the shin portion. Both shins.

Now that you’re paying attention neither Lucas or Henrik have shirts on. Their pants were cut off like shorts and both have the same pair of bowling sneakers, with “lightning bolts” socks on. The exact same pair as well.

Juno has a penguin shirt on, her hat has no vizor, and there’s a couple of spaceships buttons on the top of her hat.

You don’t even want to take a look at yourself, but you can’t fight the urge. Your top is teared around the waist, and someone thought it was a good idea to join the flaps in a knot. You swear you were wearing pants, but this morning, you have shorts on. Probably the same cutting-technique applied in Henrik’s and Lucas’ pants.

Your high heels were replaced by a pair of sportive sneakers, no socks. And now that you moved on your seat, no panties either.

“You know what, guys…?”

Everyone turns to stare at you. You wave your phone around.

“How about some breakfast?” you grab all the packages of bread, making Bobby pout as he watches you take them away. “Real breakfast?”

“Yeah! Sweetest words ever said!” Lucas raises his hand for you to high five.

“That’s my future wife!” Henrik points at you, smiling sweetly and mouthing “I love you”.

You smirk, raising one eyebrow, mouthing back “I know”.

~~

After a greasy, greasy breakfast, filled with milkshakes and heavy burgers with extra cheese, you had the pick me up you needed.

Everyone starts taking showers and getting dressed for the day. Not minding the fact that it took you all a solid couple of hours just to eat.

The grunts, full mouths and heads hanging were all over the living room, as you all opened your containers to eat.

It wasn’t just about the food, but you decided you were gonna try to make some sense out of the night you all had.

Spoiler alert, it didn’t help. None of you really know how you got to places, or how you got back to the house, and everything in the middle is a haze of drinks, exotic animals and purple bubbles, aside from what you think it was, a couple of strippers.

As everyone finishes getting dressed and sits on the couch to drink more water, the doorbell rings. Henrik gets up to answer the door, complaining about a backache. “Hi…?”

A tall, dark brown haired boy stands by the door, with a bouquet of flowers. He’s wearing a jean jacket, and what looks like bowling sneakers. He shoots Henrik a frightened look as soon as he sees him.

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“I’m… I’m John. I’m here to see Juno.”

“What!?” He stares back at Juno, who is sitting on the sofa, napping. “You’re John?”

“Erm… yeah… we met last night…” John trails off.

“We m-met?”

“Yeah.” John nods.

Henrik stares up, trying to remember, but it’s helpless. “Look, I don’t remember anything from last night, so pardon me if I don’t believe you.”

He’s about to close the door, but John puts a hand, stopping him.

“I brought you guys back.”

“W-what?”

“I… brought you guys back. The driver of the girls’ limo was tripping balls, because he drank some spoiled bubbly.”

Henrik straights himself up, folding his arms, narrowing his eyes.

“Then Juno called me… she said you guys were having a really good time, and…” John signals for Henrik to step outside. They stay on the front porch, talking. “… and she broke up with me.”

“She did?”

“Yeah.” He scratches his chin, leaving the flowers on the bench. “Thing is… I really like Juno. She’s a great girl. She’s fun, smart, badass!”

“Yeah, I know that!”

“Right. You’re her older brother… look… she told me you don’t approve.”

“Damn right I don’t!”

John sighs, embarrassed. “And you wanted to meet me yesterday.”

“Yes! And you never left the car!” Henrik mentions getting closer, with threatening eyes.

“Juno didn’t let me…! She said you were gonna…” he trails off, raising his hands.

“Gonna what?”

“Gonna… “be judgmental, no matter what…”. Her words.”

“Look, John…”

“I know. You’re programmed to hate my guts. I get that. But I really like Juno. I wanted her to meet my parents yesterday and they really, really got along. She liked them.”

Henrik raises his eyes, to look at the boy for the first time. “She did?”

“Yeah! It was great! My mom loves cooking, my dad loves that she’s a wrestler and I lov…”

There’s a jolt running on Henrik’s skin, making his eyes go wide. John hesitates but continues after a couple of pauses.

“And I love her because she’s amazing.”

“You… love her?” Henrik feels a range of emotions coursing through his body. Anger, happiness, fear, a little more anger, annoyance, then finally, defeat.

“Yes! How could I not? I would be insane if I didn’t!”

Henrik sighs, loudly, grunting with frustration. He turns on his heel, opening the door and yelling inside, on purpose. “JUNO!”

Juno bolts from the couch, shaking her head to wake herself up. You come running from the kitchen, desperately. “What’s happening? Who died?!”

“No one…” Henrik stares at Juno, pointedly. “… yet. John is here.”

She waves her palm on her neck, giving Henrik the signal to not call her out.

“I thought you wanted to see him…”

“I don’t.” she whispers loudly. “I broke up with him last night… please…”

“Well, that’s a shame, because he’s here and I’m not dealing with him!” Henrik grabs the boy by the jacket, throwing him in the living room. John keeps his balance, his gaze falling on Juno’s.

“Hey…”

“Hi.”

It takes an awkward moment before she shakes herself, talking again. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I came here because…”

Henrik nods to the door, indicating for them to talk outside. Juno shoots him a thankful look, taking John to the porch.

You approach Henrik, grazing your hand on his chin. “That was sweet…”

“That was… necessary. You were right. I should’ve… acted better about all this.”

“I said that?” you frown in confusion.

“Yeah. You’re very wise when you’re tripping balls!”

You chuckle, biting your lip and slapping his arm. “Well… what can I say?” you turn to go back to the kitchen.

“Hey…” He brushes his fingers on your elbow. “Thank you.”

“For what?” you shrug, smiling.

“You… you’re always talking some sense in me. You keep me in check.” He sounds embarrassed, but relieved.

“Damn right I do! Now, I need to go back. Chelsea is still baked, apparently… she was hiding in the sink cabinet.”

“Hey, that’s where I found Bobby this morning!”

“Huh… they must be on the same wavelength…”

You two share a laugh, before you go back to rescue Chelsea.


	9. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony that Chelsea planned for almost three months is finally happening.  
> Your guests and close friends are here to cherish this moment with you and Henrik.

After a, much needed, recovery from your bachelorette/bachelor party, the boys head to the B&B, to rest and get ready for the wedding. You guys managed to put everything together, but of course, Chelsea, as you maid of honor, wouldn’t let you see the entire thing.

She requested a car to take you to a small hotel downtown, so you wouldn’t see the decorations or the whole picture.

You and Henrik agreed to have the wedding in your backyard, after all, not only there’s tons of space, but you would have to wait until fall to go on your Honeymoon. So it made sense.

Your friends made sure to provide everything you two needed and wanted for the ceremony. From the flowers and music, to the guest list, which it’s very short for a young couple.

Lucas, as Henrik’s best man, oversaw your accommodations for your wedding night and his bachelor party, besides the ring, of course.

Priya prepared your bachelorette party and the reception. Bobby was given the task of the food and to bake your cake. Chelsea organized and dealt with vendors and photographers. Juno, well, she was busy with school, but now she’s in charge of making sure you’re relaxed for your big day.

You couldn’t ask for better friends. While you were busy with your projects, and didn’t have a second to spare, to organize your own wedding, they came through. As always.

They became family at this point, and you couldn’t be more thankful for friends like them.

Chelsea was so invested, you don’t even know what outfit Henrik is gonna wear. Same goes for the boys’ suits. You have a vague idea, because of the color scheme, but nothing is certain.

And it’s ok. You trust Chelsea's judgment of not making everything pink, right…?

“Guys, don’t forget to pick up your suits in Griselda’s house!” Chelsea points at them, before they leave.

“Griselda’s?” you turn to look at her.

“Yeah, I asked her to suit-sit for me. So, you wouldn’t snoop around the stores and ruin the surprise!”

“You know me so well, Chels.” You grin.

Before Henrik steps outside, he pulls you to give you a hug. “So… this is it.”

“Yep… we’re only gonna see each other tomorrow.”

“Yeah, look for me. I’ll be the bloke with an awesome suit, and a huge smile!”

“You need to specify the color… otherwise I won’t be able to find you!”

He tosses his back, chuckling. “Nice try… but if I tell you, I’m gonna have to face Chelsea. And she’s small, but she’s feisty!”

You two turn to see Chelsea yelling in her earpiece: “Are you sure? Because the last I checked, I WAS THE WEDDING PLANNER, AND YOU WERE THE PHOTOGRAPHER! SO, HANDLE IT PROFESSIONALLY, YOU WANKER!!”

You both watch her, in shock. She turns her earpiece off, smiling sweetly at you, heading to the kitchen.

“Whoa, organizing a wedding really brought her fierce side, huh?” your voice trembles, just a little bit.

“Oof, you have no idea. She made Bobby cry at the store, when we were trying the jackets.”

“What!?” you gaze at him, amused.

“Yep. He wouldn’t stop making jokes and goofing around, so she just let him have it. He didn’t do it in front of her, but still…”

“Wow… so we better be in our best behavior then!” you shoot him an alerting look.

“Yes, ma’am!” Henrik leans in, to give you one last kiss before leaving. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, babe. Try to stay out of trouble.”

Lucas walks past you, grabbing Henrik by his shoulders. “Sure, he will!”

You all hug each other and the boys leave, closing the door behind them.

~~

The next morning you wake up to your phone ringing. Dizzy and still half asleep, you pick up the call. “Hey, Chels.”

“Good morning, sleepyhead! The car is waiting for you outside. Hurry! We have a lot to do!”

“Alright. Thanks. See you in a bit.”

You hurry to brush your teeth and change your clothes, hopping in the car, towards your house. A few minutes later, the car pulls over.

A haze of people coming in and out, bringing the flowers, food and the photographer, making a few shots of the workers, shrugging Chelsea’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Straight upstairs, ma’am!” Chelsea grabs your arm, not letting you peek at the back of the house, where the ceremony will be held.

“You have hair, nails, makeup and the dress, so chop-chop, girl! Priya is waiting!”

“Alright…”

As you walk in the living room, Bobby pops his head out of the kitchen door.

“Hey, beautiful!” He has an apron on, various stains spread on the chest and pockets.

“Have you been here for long?”

“Nah, just a couple of hours. I’m decorating the cake.”

“Oh, right! So… where are the boys?”

“They’re picking up the suits… because we forgot to do it last night.”

“Let me guess.” you approach the door, but he blocks your view. “Chelsea let you have it.”

“She’s really cruel when she wants to be!”

You grin, amused. “Is it true that she made you…?”

He cuts you off short, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t remind me! Now, get going!” he pushes you towards the stairs, to go to the bedroom. “You are not even supposed to be here!”

He leads you to the steps, making sure you’re on your way.

“Hey, Bobby?”

He turns to look at you. “Yeah?”

“When are you gonna tell her?”

Bobby is taken aback, his eyes innocently staring back at you. “I’ll… I’ll find a window.”

“Right. Just, don’t take too long, ok?” your eyes roam on his soft expression.

“Why? What’s the hurry?”

“Bobby.” You stay in place, beckoning him. “Remember when we talked at the Reunion? You said those awesome things to me?”

He nods, lowering his eyes on his shoes.

“Well… that guy deserves someone. And Chelsea is a great girl. You two not only look good together, but you wanna be together. It’s pretty clear to everyone. And if you don’t go there, someone will…”

Bobby’s eyes fall on yours. “Can’t miss the opportunity again, can I?”

“I don’t think it’s the same… you have this… sparkle in your eyes, when you look at her.”

He chuckles sadly. “I remember a time when I used to look at you like that…”

You beam at him. “Oh, McKenzie…” you squeeze his shoulder. “It was never like this.”

He cocks his head to look through the window and sees Chelsea giggling at something the photographer just said.

“As soon as you finish my cake, to perfection, go there! Offer help, be by her side. And for the love of god, tell her! It’s been six months!”

You don’t wait for an answer, going upstairs, to get yourself ready.

Bobby stays there for a moment, looking at Chelsea, before going back to the kitchen.

~~

The hair stylist does your hair so flawlessly, you wish you had someone to do it, every morning. She flourishes the last touches, arranging the little flowers on the side of your hair.

The makeup artist finishes your face, giving you a healthy glow on the apples of your cheek and nose.

Before you can look at the mirror, to see the result, Priya rushes to you, with your dress in hands.

“You’re gonna look like the fittest bride we’ve ever seen!”

You slip the dress up, letting Priya do the buttons on your back. She sniffs from time to time, trying to control herself.

“Hey… you ok?” you turn to look at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” she grabs a tissue, drying a tear before it can roll. “I just… I just think you look so gorgeous!”

“Aw, Priya!”

You two hug, staying on each other’s arms for a long moment. When you pull away, you admire her features in the bridesmaid dress.

“You look gorgeous too! That color really brings out the best in you.”

“Thanks… but today is our duty to suck up to you and look like we’re wearing rags!”

“Sure.” You share a laugh when Chelsea comes in, hurrying to get her dress on.

“Hey…” You call out to her, but she slips the dress, quickly sitting on the chair, doing her own makeup. “Chels?”

She doesn’t hear you, powdering her face, moving on to eyebrows. You let go of Priya’s hands to lean in closer to Chelsea.

“Hey!” you snap your fingers.

“Hey… what’s up? Is everything alright?” She doesn’t look directly at you.

“Chels…” You pick up the brush from her hand, making her frown as her gaze follows the thin brush. “Look at me.”

She glances at you, then stops, her eyes on your dress, taking her hands to her mouth, her eyes watering. “You look so beautiful!”

You and Priya chuckle. “You do too… but hey.”

You pull her to sit on the bed, in the middle of you and Priya.

“I know you’re excited to make this ceremony happen, and you put a lot of effort into everything… which I appreciate more than you know! But… take a breath… and a pause.”

“A pause?!” her eyes go wide with confusion.

“Yes!” You take her hands as Priya grazes her hand on Chelsea’s back, reassuringly.

“A pause, Chels… we’re having the wedding in my house, the photographer is already here, the flowers, I assume, are in place. Bobby is finishing the cake. All the settings and the tables are done. You can… breathe… and do your makeup without stabbing yourself in the eye.”

“No one wants the maid-of-honor with a black eye, sweetie.” Priya smiles, giving a squeeze on Chelsea’s shoulder.

“Besides… I need you to be in form… for when I freak out.”

“You’re not gonna freak out…” Chelsea stares at the floor, smiling fondly. “You and Henrik are perfect for each other. Everyone can see that.”

“Well… still… you need to maintain your head in a good place. It doesn’t matter if something goes wrong…”

“What’s wrong!? What went wrong?!”

She gets up in a jolt, putting her earpiece back in her ear. You pull her back, to sit on the edge of the bed, again. “Chelsea!”

She stops, wide eyes.

“Sit down, now!”

She moves to take her place, keeping her hands on her knees.

“You’re gonna take five to rest, then you’re gonna do your makeup, proceed to do your hair, and you’re gonna enjoy every second of the peace you’re gonna get, because if you don’t, so help me god, I’ll make you!”

Her gaze follows your quick mouth, leaning back. You could’ve sworn she was a little frightened. Priya grabs Chelsea’s shoulder, delicately, turning to look at her.

“What our… “decisive” bride means… is that we could all chill a little… before everything starts.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I mean, now get your firm ass on that chair and relax, so you can do your own freaking makeup!!”

Chelsea’s eyes widen even more.

“Ok, sweetie. Erm, I’ll make sure she does. You…” Priya leads you to the guest bedroom. “…you also… take a five…”

She closes the door with a scared look, trying to smile through the fear.

“I'll be back soon…”

~~

A knock on the door, half an hour later, lets you know Chelsea is on the other side of the door. “Hey, babes?”

She opens it, carefully. “It’s time…”

“Oh… ok.” You take a deep breath, Lucas right behind her. She moves to let him see you.

“Hey.”

“Oh…” He’s taken aback, admiring you, his hand on his heart. “You look… oh, you’re gonna make him faint.”

“Yeah?” You twirl in place, showing off your dress, beaming.

“Absolutely… poor guy doesn’t stand a chance.” He nods, giving you a peck on the cheek.

“That’s sweet, Lucas, thank you.”

“So, ready?”

You take another deep breath, exhaling heavily from your mouth.

“Yeah… I’m ready.”

“Guys, you can go downstairs. Henrik is in place.”

“Alright… hey Chels?”

“Yeah?”

You pull her into a tight hug, your eyes lightly watering. “Thank you.”

She tilts her head, admiring your face with a tender smile. “I’m your bra, girl. It’s what I do.”

You share a smile before she leaves, heading to the backyard, you and Lucas on tow.

~~

As you both reach the door, Lucas turns to you, his arm linked with yours. “Hey. I never thanked you for this…” He gestures to your arms linked.

“I’m the one who should be thanking you. You’re walking me down the aisle… it’s amazing!”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I just really, really wanted to be a part of this whole wedding, but… this?” He looks down, a couple of tears on the corners of his eyes. “… this is incredible.”

“Aw, Lucas!” You hug him, patting his shoulder.

He brushes off, exhaling sharply from his mouth. “Ok, let’s quit the sappy stuff. We gotta get you married.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

One of the caterers pulls the door for you, so the path is clear.

The chairs that follow, are filled with your guests. From a distance, you see Claire, smiling at you, covering her mouth.

The girls are ready to go, winking at you before moving. Your eyes roam the space. The green from the grass gives the wedding the perfect contrast with the colors of your wedding.

Standing on the end of the aisle, is Henrik. His hair on an updo. He’s wearing a light beige suit, with a sage green tie and what looks, warm-leather suspenders under the jacket. The man in front of him, that you don’t recognize, warns him to turn around.

As he does, his gaze stays on you.

An instant grin planted on his lips as he sees your outfit. The girls stand beside you, ready to do their walk. Chelsea hands off your bouquet, following up to link her arm to Bobby’s, walking down the path to the arch.

Priya follows close, alone, reaching her position next to Chelsea. The soft music fills the air. The chords of the acoustic guitar announce your turn, to step on the grass trail, and move forward.

Lucas gives you a wink, giving the first step.

As he leads you to your spot, you notice the lights dangling in threads, above the chairs. The sun is about to set, and the lights illuminate the backyard, letting you see your guests, their faces amazed with you.

Bobby suppresses a tear, followed by Henrik, whose eyes never leave yours. He chuckles, nervously, under his breath, as he takes in the vision of you in your wedding dress.

He bites his lip from weeping, but it’s useless. Before you can get to your place in front of the arch, he wipes under his eyes, smiling and shaking his head, as someone who needs to be snapped out of a trance.

Lucas leaves you to take your position, kissing your forehead and winking at Priya, taking his place next to Henrik.

Henrik’s voice sounds weak, but joyful.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

“You look… oof…”

You turn to see John on the front bench, holding hands with Juno, who smiles at you, mouthing “hottt!”. You smile back, winking.

“You may sit down.”

The officiant, that you don’t recognize, starts the ceremony. You lean in, whispering to Henrik.

“Who’s this?”

“Long story.”

He laughs, turning to face the man. His voice booms through the air, catching everyone’s attention.

“We’re together here, to celebrate the love that you share. There’s no bigger joy than uniting two people in love, whoever they might be.”

He gestures to you and Henrik, following up with his speech. You get lost in Henrik’s eyes, as he keeps looking at yours. The haze of words mixes itself with the soft music, still playing in the background.

At that moment, you can feel the breeze grazing your arms. The warmth of the summer afternoon brings a certain peace to your heart, slowing it down.

As the officiant gestures, he indicates it’s time for the vows.

Henrik holds your hands, refusing the piece of paper Lucas was handing him.

“I… I’ve been through them so many times… waiting for this moment.”

You chuckle, listening closely to his words.

“I’ve felt so many wonderful things with you, ever since we met. Things I never thought I could feel with someone else. To feel safe and loved, every day, to know what they were talking about when they mentioned “goosebumps” and “butterflies”. You’re the reason I wake up with a smile on my face…”

A tear starts rolling on his cheek and you try to hold yours back.

“Just the main reason for my happiness, and my will to do more. To do better. To be the best I can be, and to give you everything you deserve.”

“Aw…” the guests start wiping their tears with scarfs, handkerchiefs and whatever else they can find.

“Yeah…” he smiles. “You gave me your time, your patience, your tips on how to steal on board games…”

The guests chuckle, following your laugh.

“And your love, which is the thing I appreciate the most. I didn’t think I could love someone so much, to the point of just wanting to make them happy, no matter what…” he squeezes your hands. “But that’s how I feel. Like I can do anything, for you.”

Henrik chuckles back tears.

“I promise I’ll do my best to make you feel like I feel, when I’m with you. Safe, loved, appreciated. And fed... your food is awesome!”

You chuckle again, biting your lip from grinning too much.

“And I’ll be the person you need. That you can count on, no matter what. I love you.”

A round of “aws” fills the air. The officiant gestures to you.

“Henrik. When we first met, and I think everyone knows this, you were a vision in pool water!”

He lowers his head, blushing. The rest of the people around laugh.

“But the more I got to know you, the more I liked you. Every minute of our days there were… were amazing. You were so energetic, so enthusiastic about everything! I thought to myself, “that’s the energy I want in my life. That’s the attitude I need to have when facing things.” And when we had the opportunity of being together, trying to make it work, despite the distance, I just knew. I knew I wanted to be with you.”

Chelsea and Henrik sniff at the same time. Bobby, Priya and Lucas hold back tears, crossing their hands, gripping their outfits.

“Every step of the way… us, finding a house, moving in, deciding every little thing… it was so easy to be around you, to make those decisions, and to build a life together. Everything with you is easy. It comes naturally, and whenever I think about you, I feel at peace.”

He perches his lips, brushing the heel of his hand on his eyes.

“And that’s my promise to you. To make you feel in peace and cared for, because that’s how you make me feel. I promise to stay by your side, but mostly… I promise to love you.”

He lets out the tears he was fighting back, stimulating everyone to do the same. More guests grab handkerchiefs from purses, pockets, boxes at the end of the rows.

Chelsea and Priya stay in place, trying to maintain a happy face, but it’s impossible.

“That was beautiful.” They whisper.

The officiant gestures to Lucas and Chelsea. “Do we have the rings?”

“Yes, sir.”

Henrik holds the ring on the tip of your finger.

“Henrik. Repeat after me.”

“It’s ok. I’ve memorized that too…”

He smiles, bashfully, looking deeply into your eyes.

“I, Henrik, affirm my love to you, as I invite you to share my life. I promise to always respect, be kind, treat you with the love you deserve. With unselfishness and trust, I’ll stand by your side, to build a life with you. I take you, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

You openly weep as Henrik finishes it, placing the ring, perfectly, on your finger. You slap his arm, playfully, whispering. “That was… so beautiful.”

“Ow… thanks…” He grins, drying his tears and sniffing, violently.

“Now you dear.” The officiant nods to you, kindly.

Mid tears, your voice cracks, but you manage to speak.

“I affirm my love to you, Henrik, as I invite you to share my life. I promise to always respect, be kind, treat you with the love you deserve. With unselfishness and trust, I’ll stand by your side, to build a life with you. I take you, Henrik, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we…” you sniff. “…both shall live.

You slip the ring on his finger and he pulls your hand to brush his lips on the back of your hand.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband… and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Henrik takes you in his arms, leaning in to press his lips on yours. You deepen the kiss, holding the back of his head, losing yourself in his embrace.

The backyard erupts in applause as you pull away, grinning.

There’s a blur of colorful dresses and jackets as you and Henrik rush, following the path back to the house, as everyone follows up, to have the reception on the other side of the backyard.


	10. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception of your wedding, and the party that follows.  
> And the first time you and Henrik shared a wall, and the bed, after being officially married.

Henrik tosses you a much more comfortable dress from across the room. You catch it before it hits a lamp, chuckling under your breath as you speak.

“I know I look…”

He cuts you short, cocking his head from your closet. “Fantastic…”

“Why thank you!”

He goes back in, searching for his outfit.

“But… oof! It’s nice to breathe again.”

“I know what you mean.” he walks out of the closet, holding a pair of pants and a white shirt.

“No, you don’t, you’re wearing a suit.” You gesture to him.

“Hey…” he holds the outfit. “… just because it’s not a dress, doesn’t mean it’s not uncomfortable.”

“Really? I bet 20 quid I could wear yours for the rest of the party… but you? You’d succumb to this dress.”

He narrows his eyes. “I bet I could wear your dress longer than you can wear my stuff!”

“Oh… you don’t wanna go there, Henrik.” you smirk, approaching him.

“Maybe I do!”

“Right. But even if I wanted you to tear my dress apart, Hulk style, you still wouldn’t fit in.”

“Are you calling me…?”

“Big! You’re gigantic! Compared to me, you’re… well.” you gesture to him. “Thor!”

He’s taken aback, his hand on his heart, faking shock. You shake your head, rolling your eyes. “Oh, shut up!”

You throw your shoe at him, laughing.

A couple of minutes later, you’re in a new, fresh outfit, and so is Henrik.

“Ready to go downstairs?” he reaches for the knob, but you stop him.

“Or… we could stay here, On our bed, for, say… 20 minutes?”

“20 minutes? That’s how long you want me in your bed, Mrs.?” He presses his body on yours, against the wall, a mischievous smile on his lips. He whispers. “20 minutes… I can’t even start warming you up!”

“Oh… well, don’t hold back. We are married.”

“Oh… that we are!”

“And… we do have a party going on downstairs…”

“That we do…” his eyes roam on your lips.

“And we probably would take too long to get ready again…”

His voice drops to a whisper. “Yeah… we would.”

Your gaze stays on his as you bring him closer, pressing your waistlines together. Your voice comes out with a low gasp. “And we… we have to…”

“Yeah…”

“I didn’t even say anything…”

“You don’t have to.” Henrik lifts you, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Hold on, babe…”

His lips find yours in a fiery kiss while he grips your thighs, digging his fingers. You feel the bulge in his pants, brushing against your underwear, sending warm bolts below your waistline.

He stops, breathless. “Oof… Chelsea is gonna be here any minute, babe…”

“Oh, come on… what if she is?” you grin, biting your lip.

“Do you want her to catch us?” his eyes go wide.

“Right now, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass!”

You kiss him again. When your feet touch the ground and you remove his belt, tossing it to the side, his pants fall to his ankles, along with his underwear.

You kiss his neck, getting rid of your bottoms and lifting the skirt of your dress.

He whispers, biting your shoulder. “Dress?”

“No time.”

You clasp his upper arms so he can lift you again. His lips roam on your jawline, moving to your collarbone as yours whisper low moans in his ears, making him grin.

“I love when you moan like that…”

His hands scoop the hair from your face so he can see you better. His eyes travel from your neck, stopping on your eyes as he takes in the outlines of your features.

He sighs, kissing you again, softly.

“Are you ok, Henrik?”

“Yeah… perfect.” He chuckles, kissing you again, moving his hips against you, leaving your drenched skin asking for more.

You cup his chin, nipping along his jawline and letting his hair down. He shakes his head, making you laugh.

“I love you Henrik.”

He smiles, sweetly. “I love you too, babe.”

His thumb grazes on your bottom lip and you feel his warm, firm skin meeting yours as he lets himself sink into you.

A wave of energy runs on your spine and a long, whispery moan escapes your lips. His kisses become urgent as you unloop the front buttons of your dress, giving him the space to work his mouth on your breasts.

He licks you with a warm scent of honey on his breath, one side at a time, delicately making your hairs stand on end.

Henrik rolls his hips, urgently, making you arch your back against the wall, ranking your fingernails on his back. He grunts, pleading for more. His moves are fast and rough, making his hair fall closely to his face. He tosses it to the side, so you continue to bite his neck.

You moan in his ear, nibbling it as he thrusts, deeper, with guttural grunts.

“Harder…”

You and Henrik shut your eyes, almost simultaneously, to feel each other’s bodies, moving in sync. The crest builds up when he kisses your chin, leaving a trail of nips on your jawline.

He whispers after a hasty kiss. “Hold on to me.”

You firm your grip on his shoulders and he takes you to the window. The curtains are closed, but there’s an edge that Henrik loves. He sits you down, resting your thighs on the side of his body as his hips meet yours again.

His thumb rubs your sensitive skin, brushing slowly the space between you and him, sending shivers everywhere. The little shocks make you twitch on his hand and body, gripping the edge of the window as you move as one.

Henrik leans in, his hair falling around your faces, blocking the fairy lights coming from the outside. He smiles with every twitch of your body, increasing the intensity of his finger working on you. He speaks in a low voice, with a smirk.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yeah…” You nod, breathlessly responding. “Please… don’t stop…”

“Say it again…” he smirks, rubbing faster.

“Please…” You bite your lip from making too much noise, moving with his thrusts and thumb, gyrating your body to feel more… and more.

He kisses you slowly, passionately, picking up tempo with his lower body.

“Like this?”

You nod. Rapidly, the waves of heat and pleasure rippling through your skin. Goosebumps on your arms and scalp, descending to your jaw, as you grit your teeth, trying to moan as softly as you can.

He turns his head, to stay in earshot. “Moan for me…”

You can’t help but groan with desire. The soreness building up, making your legs tremble.

Henrik stays between your legs, his stomach muscles contracting with every stroke. A few beads of sweat breaking on his chest, following a trail between you and him.

The energy is intense, you grip the sides of his head, biting his lip, letting your body shudder at his touch. He grunts lowly. “That’s right, babe…”

He slows down, looking at you, with a smirk, his hair framing his mischievous face. You chuckle at the intensity but don't stop moving against him, not breaking eye contact.

Hoisting yourself up, you stare at him, pointedly.

“Take me to the bed.”

He obeys, grinning, clasping the sides of your hips. You sit astride of him, both hands on his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere.

He exhales sharply, smiling as you start moving. But your riding is merciless, and you have him under your sway within seconds.

You grind, fiercely, making Henrik shut his eyes and grab your waist. He tries to stop you, but you don’t let his hands control your speed, and you pick up tempo, grinding harder.

He pleads, through his teeth, but you shake your head, with a smug smirk.

“I wanna feel you...”

He lets out a loud moan, embracing your waist and clasping the back of your head, pushing your body down, in hopes to stop you.

You speak into his mouth, smugly. “Nice try.”

You push him to the bed, leaning in and pinning his arms, your hips working fast against his. You feel his heart pounding with yours and he cries out your name, with a breathless voice.

Henrik shudders under you, gritting his teeth, his brows raising towards ecstasy. He calls out to you, moving upwards, sending electrical waves to your wet skin.

You arch yourself, gripping his thighs, grinding harder, grunting as he twitches inside of you. The crest of pleasure rises, making you move faster, pressing your fingers on his chest. He calls out to you, groaning your name.

“Babe…”

He comes from under your hands, pressing his upper body on yours, holding you closely. You both share one last glance, your moans echoing in the bedroom.

The trembling on your legs is uncontrollable. Henrik’s fingers dig your skin. You both share a glance, exhaling from your mouths, shutting your eyes, feeling each other melting, together, in a spiral of pleasure.

He moans through his teeth, hugging you even harder, his temple against your collarbone. Strands of his hair glue to his face, sweat dripping from his temples.

Exhaling heavily, Henrik opens his eyes, taking a deep, long breath. You feel the root of your hair damped as you toss it to the side, fanning yourself, catching your breath, after the twitching stops.

His chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to breathe normally again.

You grin at his short breathing and he chuckles in response, clasping your sides, shaking his head.

“That was…”

“Yeah…”

You stay on top of him, trying to breathe. He leaves a trail of soft kisses on your neck, his hair brushing on the way to your ear, tickling as he moves up, making you laugh.

You roll to lie on his side, resting your chin on his stomach. He licks his lips, puffing air, not being able to hide his smile. He rests his head on one forearm, moving the other to caress your hair.

“Are you ok?” he says, eyes closed.

“Yeah… you?”

He nods, getting his hair out of the way so he can look at you.

“Better than ok.” His hand continues to run on the top of your head. His voice drops in volume as he speaks slowly, looking at you fondly. “Do you feel… different?”

“Me?”

“Yeah… like…” He smiles, shrugging, nodding to the bed and you. You think about it for a moment, before responding.

“I do. It feels… different...”

“Me too.”

“Really? How?” you stay in place, feeling the heat dissipating.

“I don’t know. I can’t explain. But knowing that we’re married, that we promised to stay together… it… it messes with me…”

Your eyes go wide.

“In a good way, I mean!” he perches himself, defensively.

“Oh… you got me scared for a minute there!”

“No…! What I mean is that we are together for a while, but today… today is special. I feel it in my bones, you know? It’s intense.”

You nuzzle his neck, tickling, getting a chuckle out of him. “I feel it too.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but a knock on the door interrupts him.

“Guys! First dance!”

You sigh, rolling your eyes. “We’ll be right there, Chels!”

“Guess we’ll have to talk about this later.” His voice is low as he hoists himself up.

“Guess so.”

You get up, but he pulls you back in, involving you in his arms, with a thumb grazing your temple. “Hey…” His lips curl, smiling openly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~

Going downstairs, Chelsea leads you and Henrik to the door, to get to the other side of the wedding. The reception was planned by her and Priya.

The entire time, the place was sealed. You weren’t able to see it before the right time. Chels made sure of it.

As you step outside, the lead singer of the band announces your name and Henrik’s, inviting you to the dancefloor, for your first dance.

Henrik was never the type of dazzling everyone around with his moves, unless they were a sexy dance, involving a chair and a few of your friends.

But it’s not like he’s gonna pull that off today, right?

His hand drops to the lower of your back, bringing you close, leaving a small space between you. He raises your joined hands, leading you through simple, but nifty steps.

You eye him, suspiciously, narrowing your gaze, expectantly. “What’s this…?”

“What’s this…? What?”

You shake your head. “This. You. Leading. What’s happening?”

“Well… I know you said we didn’t need it.. but I did take classes.”

“W-What?!” you stay in shock, looking at him expectantly.

“Yeah…” Henrik nods to Lucas, a little far in the crowd of watchers. Lucas nods back, folding his arm, grinning.

“No way… Lucas?! He is what you mean by “taking classes”?”

“Yeah…”

“H-how…? W-when?” you chuckle, trying to picture it.

“We were talking about our first dance, and how you wanted your favorite song to play, and he was all “you can’t dance, you’re gonna make a fool of yourself!” so I told him I was gonna take classes… in a studio…”

“But you didn’t have the time…”

“Huh.” he smiles at you. “That’s what he said. So, for a couple of weeks that he was here, we would meet in the backyard, to practice.”

You’re taken aback, staring at Lucas for a moment. He gives you a knowing nod, pulling Priya to the dance floor.

“So… in this scenario… who was leading? You?”

Henrik clears his throat, his cheeks growing in redness. “Not at first…”

“Please tell me what happened? With details?!”

“It’s not a big deal!”

Your eyes go wild, a smug grin on your lips. “He led the dancing for a while, didn’t he?”

“That bastard…” he mumbles under his breath.

You laugh, shaking your head. “To be fair… there’s no such thing. A girl can lead, a guy can follow. That doesn’t change anything. A guy that doesn’t know how to lead is just that.”

He perches his lips, beaming at you. “You’re the coolest girl I’ve ever met. Only a jerk would make fun of me, for being led.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t not gonna make fun of you…”

“Hey!” he stops, making you laugh.

You pull him closer. “I’m teasing you. If anything, I should be thankful. Not every guy would learn how to dance for their girl.”

“What can I say…? You’re amazing.” he gestures to the space between you and him. “This… is amazing. It’s nothing to just learn how to dance.”

“Well, either way, whatever reason, I appreciate that.” you lean in. “So, thank you.”

You share a look, before resting your head on his chest, letting him guide you across the dancefloor.

People start taking their partners, swaying to the sound of the music. More and more couples fill the dance floor.

“This is a great band…” you trail off, listening to the song.

“Yeah.” Henrik looks at the stage. “Chels was right.”

“She was… I hate when that happens…” you smile at him.

“No, you don’t…” he whispers closely to your ear. “So… now that we had our dance, we should have some time before Chelsea catches us…

As in a cue, Chelsea’s hands pop on your shoulder.

“Hey… it’s time for the food. We’re gonna have dinner now.”

“Right now?” Henrik says, deflated.

“Yeah. Something wrong?” she furrows her brows.

“No! Of course, not… let’s…” he gestures to the main table. “… let’s get going, right babe?” He shoots you the best puppy eyes he has ever made.

“Right… come on…” You hold his hand, being applauded by the guests before everyone takes their seats, inside of the greenhouse.

Chelsea’s best idea of all. To build a greenhouse, to host the setting for the meals and the toasts, along with the dancefloor.

The cherry wood tables are covered in white linen cloths, arranged elegantly into knots on the ends of each rectangular surface. Plates and glasses are neatly organized on chaff mandalas sousplats, ornamented with sage green napkins and golden cage lamps, holding in candles, giving the tables the perfect romantic look you envisioned.

The flicker of the flames illuminates the night, along with the strings of fairy lights, zig zagging above the room with a chandelier hovering the main table.

Faux leaves and branches are arranged on the surfaces, tied up with a thin string, indicating the guests’ names. It’s a beautiful set. The colors don’t seem to come out of Chelsea’s head.

The silver, sheer curtains fall gracefully from the rods, on the greenhouse beams, each one on the corners, gracefully blocking the view from the trees outside, and the caterers working, coming in and out, bringing the food.

The glass allows you to look up at the ceiling and see the first stars showing up across the sky, twinkling as you observe them.

As your eyes roam on the dark blue above, you feel a warm touch on your hand. Henrik slides his thumb on your knuckles, watching you stargaze.

“How do you do that?” he asks, taking your hand to brush his lips on it.

“Do what?”

“That.” he nods to you. “Looking amazing, all the time! It doesn’t matter what you’re doing.”

You bite your lip, smiling, but can’t avoid a couple of happy tears on the corners of your eyes. They fall, bringing a concerned look on his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He promptly shifts on his seat to give you a hug. You bury your face on his shoulder, talking in a low voice.

“It’s gonna sound stupid…”

“No… tell me. What’s going on?”

He grazes his palm on your back, comforting you. You pull away, stopping other tears with your finger, your voice with a slight tremble.

“I’m just… just really happy.”

“Aw, babe, come here.” He smiles, holding you against him again, this time, caressing the back of your head. “It’s not stupid…”

His voice cracks as a couple of tears stream down his face as well. He perches his lips, his hair framing his face, perfectly. The front strands dangle as he lowers his head, sniffing. “I’m really happy too. I-I never thought…” he chuckles. “I never thought I could be so happy, you know?”

“I know what you mean.” you grab a napkin, drying your cheeks and chin. “I just feel… really good when we’re around each other and I just… I love you so much, Henrik. Just wish you knew how much…”

“Oh…” he exhales sharply, holding back. “I think I know. Trust me! I feel the same way. I just thought it could never be this good.”

He touches your temple, putting your hair behind your ear. “I’m really glad I was wrong.”

He leans in, kissing you softly. You can feel a tear rolling on his cheek, but he smiles through the kiss, cupping your jaw. After you pull away, Chelsea gets up from her chair, clinking a fork on her glass.

She takes a deep breath when everyone stares in silence.

“Well. Good evening, everyone. I’m Chelsea… the maid of honor.” she smiles, turning to look at you. “After a couple of days of meeting you, I just knew our friendship would go places. You were so sweet, so thoughtful, patient with my ADHD…”

A few laugh and chuckle around the other tables, including you and Henrik.

“But you made me feel home. You made me feel welcome, even though it was an improbable friendship, we made it work. You were there for me in the toughest of times, and there to celebrate the good ones. I can’t seem to find the word that describes how much I love you, so I’m just gonna go ahead and call you what you are.” she sniffs, her deep blue eyes watering. “A sister.”

“Chels…”

“You are. I love you so much and I love you two together! Anyone can see what true love looks like when they see you, bickering about equipment, or the dogs or… or when you decided to get married, because you’re the most amazing couple I’ve ever…”

She stops her squeaking voice, taking a deep breath, wiping under her eyes.

“… the best couple I’ve ever seen! I can’t think of any other two people to show what a healthy, loving relationship looks like. I love you both, and to you, we should raise our glasses, because today is your day, and we should celebrate it. Prosecco style! Cheers!”

Everyone around raises their glass, taking a sip. Lucas rises from his seat, to give his best man speech.

“I’m Lucas, but you know that. So… being here, today, is the reason why I love this guy right here.” he points his glass to Henrik, with a fond smile.

“He’s not afraid of taking risks, taking a chance and being truly honest with his heart. I mean, we all know this lovely girl stole his heart a few years ago… so it’s fair that we’re here to cherish you, as a couple.”

He turns to face you and Henrik, perching his lips before continuing.

“You guys are the perfect example of why people believe in love. Anyone can find someone and get engaged… but finding that special person, that makes you go the long distances, who are incredibly supportive.” – he gives you a glance. “… and try their best to make the other happy… that’s hard. and Henrik…”

Henrik looks up at Lucas, expectantly.

“I love you. You’re like a brother to me… a young, dumb…” everyone laughs. “… thoughtful brother. I couldn’t ask for a better…”

Henrik cuts him short, getting up from his seat and tossing his arms around Lucas. They hug tightly, patting each other’s backs as the guests watch, emotional. Hands on hearts and tears streaming down.

They pull away, Lucas grabbing the back of Henrik’s head, mouthing “I love you, bro”. Henrik nods, responding with the same words, taking his seat for Juno’s speech.

She rises from her chair, taking in the view of everyone around. Her eyes linger on Claire for a moment longer. They seem to be able to communicate without words.

“You know, when Henrik told me he was gonna propose, I thought “Well, you already know her answer. She’s gonna snap out of it, and flee the house pretty quickly!””

“Hey!” Henrik protests. The guests laugh, turning their attention to Juno, again.

“Thing is, when I met this girl here, I immediately felt like I had an older sister. Someone that I could count on, and that would help me through the rough times. And I was right. Henrik definitely knows how to choose, man! He picked a champion, and I never get tired of saying it.”

Her eyes stop on yours and Henrik’, in turns.

“If anything, I consider myself lucky, to be able to call you my siblings. And the fact that this stubborn ass found another stubborn ass to annoy him, only makes everything more fun!” she raises her glass. “So, cheers, to this awesome couple, and the years they have to celebrate ahead!”

People around repeat the cheers, sipping from their drinks. Henrik gets up, clapping. “Alright, enough with the sappy! Let’s eat!” he winks at Juno, who retributes it, grinning smugly.

As he sits, you touch his knee, asking in a low voice. “You ok?”

He takes a look around, absorbing every detail.

From the waiters bringing the food and the bottles of bubbly coming off the ice buckets, to the chatty guests and your friends, around you, clinking glasses and laughing at some story Juno is telling. He glances everywhere before his eyes stop on you.

His soft gaze stays on yours as he nods. “Yeah. Everything is ok.”

He kisses you softly, smiling through the kiss, whispering.

“I love you.”

You smile back, resting your forehead on his.

“I love you, too.”


	11. On the Side of the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take a break, and you, Henrik and your friends rest on Chelsea's wedding gift.  
> A moment of Henrik's and Juno's past is revealed, and they need support.  
> And Loretta Darcy makes an appearance.

The party goes on the dance floor. Your guests are having fun, dancing around, singing along with the songs coming from the improvised stage in your backyard.

Your friends are hanging on the side of the house, on what can only be described as the coziest “pos-party spot” you have ever seen.

Chelsea didn’t save up her ideas and took advantage of the wedding to give you a very special present. One that you and Henrik have been meaning to build, but never found the time.

A wood platform that shelters wicker benches and chairs, ornate with comfortable pillows and throw blankets. On the floor, a mattress in the shape of an “L”, also with covers, for you to

Just above, hanging threads with round paper lamps, bringing the light to the center of the platform. The furniture lies around a coffee table, and a hammock hangs on Henrik’s favorite pair of trees, close enough for him to lie lazily, in the afternoons and nights.

All furniture pointed to a giant projection screen, for when you and Henrik want to watch something outside, cozying up under the blankets on the simple bed.

Chelsea gave you much more than just planning your wedding to perfection. She thought about every detail, and gave you not only a beautiful ceremony, but another reason for you and Henrik to enjoy the backyard.

This new space is competing with your living room for “favorite spot”.

The boys and girls are clinking glasses, as they take a needed break from the party, patting the empty spots, for you and Henrik to join in.

Henrik sits on the mattress, on the floor, waiting for you to lie with him.

Before you can, your eyes fall on Bobby’s. He’s hesitant, getting up, gesturing to the greenhouse. “Anyone want a refill?” it looks like he’s asking the group, but his gaze stays on Chelsea.

“I’m good.” she raises her glass, taking a long sip, pointing to the bottle on the center table. “Maybe in like… 15 minutes.” She smiles, resting her head on the backrest of the bench.

Bobby follows the trail back to the party, but you stop him before he can proceed. Henrik gives you a firm nod, grinning. Out of earshot, you talk to him, between whispers.

“Are you seriously gonna wait until the party is over?”

He glances at her, as if he was trying to build up the courage, still with a hint of uncertainty on his voice. “I’m not sure of what to say, mate… she’s… tired.”

The flames of the floor lamps flicker on Chelsea’s face. She giggles at something Lucas says, slapping his arm, followed by Priya’s laughter.

“Bobby… just invite her to go with you and ask her to dance. It’s not that hard…” you’re really trying to be patient with him, but he’s just blatantly wasting an opportunity. A golden one.

His gaze wanders to hers. For a second, they share a tender look. It hits you. He’s not gonna talk to her.

“Chels!” you beckon her with a smile. She gets up, walking towards you.

“What in the world are you doing?” Bobby speaks through his teeth, as discreetly as he can.

Chelsea arrives in the middle of the path, where you talk to him. She adjusts her dress as she comes closer, eyeing you and him, in turns.

“Say, Chels… interested in dancing?” you say, nodding to the dancefloor.

“Sure… with you? I mean, you’re beautiful, babes, but you’re married…” she gives you an exaggerated wink, grinning.

“I was thinking of someone more… handsome than me. Say, Bobby… are you heading that way?”

He cocks his brows, trying to communicate with you over facial expressions, and he’s not subtle at all. You nod, knowingly, observing the flicker of excitement on Chelsea’s face.

“Fantastic. So, you can dance with Chelsea, right? Great.”

You push them both, to follow the path to the greenhouse, throwing a dismissive hand. “Go on, you two! And don’t forget to bring some refills when you come back… after a few songs…”

Their eyes roam on the floor before they can look at each other, awkwardly walking away, shoulder by shoulder.

It doesn’t take more than ten steps for her to reach his hand, stepping on the dancefloor, letting Bobby lead her. You guide Bobby, from the distance, gesturing to your own back, mouthing “Go on, back, back.” You continue, incentivizing his leading skills. “smile…”

You raise two thumbs up, when he obeys, letting his hand fall on the right spot, making her smile. Their eyes meet, and from that moment, they keep on swaying, gracefully, catching the guests’ attention.

You and Bobby exchange one last look before you head to the platform. There’s gratitude in his eyes, when he mouths “thank you”, with a bashful smile. He turns his focus on Chels, still with a hint of shyness.

Joining Henrik and the others, on the platform, you cover yourself, snuggling closer under the thin blanket.

“So… Bobby and Chelsea, huh?” Lucas takes a sip of his scotch. “Fucking finally!”

“Right?!” you, Henrik and Priya say in unison, waving your hands.

“I swear, that boy moves so slow, it would take another 1-year-boyfriend to make him say something.” Priya sips on her champagne, staring at the two of them, dancing. “But they do look adorable…”

Chelsea tosses her head back, laughing at something Bobby just said.

“I think so too…” Juno’s voice comes from behind the hammock as she steps on the platform, John on tow. They take a seat on one of the benches, sitting side by side.

“Hey.” Henrik nods to John, coldly.

“Just… hey?” Juno crosses her legs, staring at her older brother. “His dad saved your wedding, you know?”

“Yeah… your point?” Henrik shrugs. “You said it alright. His dad, not him.”

“Never mind…” Juno folds her arms over her chest, staring at Bobby and Chelsea, while they do some sort of dubstep, laughing freely.

John gets up from the bench, letting go of Juno’s hand, heading inside.

“What…? Where are you going?”

John whispers something, following the trail to the greenhouse.

“See what you’ve done?!”

“What I’ve done?! What about you? Bringing a stranger to my wedding?!”

Henrik and Juno start bickering, the discussion growing in volume, bringing discomfort to, what was a minute ago, a peaceful retreat.

“You always do this! You think you can do anything you want, without asking first!” Henrik vociferates from his spot, forcing Juno to get up.

“And you think I’m still a child! I’m fucking twenty, Henrik! I can do whatever I want!”

You had enough. All the frustration of not having a saying, and always being complacent hits your nerves.

You hit your flute with a thud, feeling a hot ball of stress in your stomach.

“Seriously?” you glare at Henrik and Juno, in turns, getting up. Their eyes close on you, a hint of worry and scare. Your voice gets rough and annoyed when you point at both of them. “You two! Inside. Kitchen. Now!”

You head to the side door, not looking back, and when they don’t move, you yell, with potency. “NOW!”

They bolt from their seats with urgency. Lucas and Priya mock them as they walk side by side, nudging each other on the way to the door. “Oooh, you’re in trouble…!”

Henrik slaps the back of Lucas’ head, on the way there.

“Ha…!” Priya chuckles.

They reach the spot where you wait for them, visibly irritated. With a firm nod, you say. “Get in!”

They obey, stepping in, not raising their eyes. Henrik’s apprehensive voice comes out quickly. “Babe, before you say anything…”

You cut Henrik short, clasping your waist. “I don’t care what happened before, and I don’t care what’s gonna happen next. Juno is an adult, responsible for her actions, who happens to have a boyfriend who’s just four years older than her.”

Juno grins, proudly, but you interrupt her joyful moment. “And Henrik is a concerned older brother, who just wants you to be happy! And he wouldn’t stand to see you get hurt, Juno. He cares. He’s not only a brother. He feels responsible for you, because he loves you more than you know!”

Juno’s eyes go wide as she retracts from her pose. Henrik stares at his shoes, perching his lips, in silence. You continue, your voice with a clear tone of disappointment.

“Me? I’m the girl who married into this family, by choice. Because I love Henrik, and I love you, Juno! Like a sister. But it’s not my place to tell you what to do, and what to not.”

You sigh with impatience, turning to face her. “So, I’m just gonna say this: Henrik worries that something bad might happen to you.”

You face Henrik, who doesn’t stare back. “Juno is worried that you don’t trust her judgement. And me? I worry that this whole fight might create a void between you two… too big to fix…”

Your eyes glisten, your speech trembling.

“We only have each other. We don’t have our parents…”

They both raise their heads, eyeing you with a pained, shocked expression. You continue, sniffing. “We’re everything to each other… we have to make it work! And I doubt that Camilla or Homer would approve this whole thing!”

They turn to look at you, awkwardly shifting in place, trying to avoid each other’s eyes.

“I’m not asking you to magically stop fighting. And I know it takes some time to trust people, but for fuck sake, you’re brother and sister! You have to talk to each other… Juno!”

She looks at you, timidly and sadly, paying attention to every following word you say. “We missed you over the Summer. We thought we were gonna hang out, instead, you chose to stay every single day with John… I’m not saying you shouldn’t… but Henrik and I were looking forward to having you over. You could’ve told us…”

She pouts, frowning with guilt. Your voice is now directed to Henrik as you gesture.

“And babe… we gotta respect her decisions, even if we don’t agree with them. It’s her life and we cannot interfere. She’s old enough to make decisions and have them respected.”

The two of them share a look. Juno speaks, her voice trembling and shy. “I’m sorry. I thought you were gonna hate him! So… I stayed with his parents for a few weeks, and… lied… to both of you.”

She looks at you, curious. “How did you know?”

“It wasn’t hard to imagine, Juno.”

She chuckles, sadly, propping on her hands, on the edge of the table. Henrik folds his arms, biting his inner lip. For a moment, it feels like he’s gonna turn his back and leave, but he stays in place, speaking in a timid, low voice.

“I thought you were ashamed of me…”

“What?!” she exclaims, eyes even wider, now turning to face her older brother, still. His tone becomes a little clearer.

“I mean… I-I don’t know…! I thought you didn’t want me to meet him because you were embarrassed by me.” Henrik timidly scratches the side of his jaw.

“That’s impossible!” Juno’s voice bolts from her chest. “Are you shitting me? You’re the coolest older brother I could ask for!”

He raises his eyes, taken aback. “I am?”

Her unconformed, yet bashful, smile spreads across her lips. “Yes, you idiot! I was scared you were gonna… gonna hate John… because he’s almost your age. And I was right!”

You raise your brows, staring at him, with attitude. He catches it, sighing with exasperation. “Fine… fine! I did…” he trails off, speaking with a deflated voice. “I just didn’t know how to react...”

He grips Juno’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I worry about you. How you’re doing in school, or with your wrestling. That you’re gonna get hurt competing or…”

He glimpses at the greenhouse, where John sits alone.

“It didn’t mean I don’t trust your judgement. I just… I just don’t trust anyone else that isn’t you or her.” He nods to you, smiling sadly. “And our friends… the point is, you’re my younger sister. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

She places a hand on top of Henrik’s. “It won’t, Rik… and even if it does, it’s out of everyone’s control, right? We can’t exactly know. Not really…”

Her head hangs for a moment, before she heads out to the hallway, coming back with a frame in her hands. A portrait of her, Henrik, Camilla and Homer, posing in front of a school building. Henrik’s favorite portrait, that hangs on the wall of your house. She walks slowly, back to her spot.

“We can be careful all we want, but…” she trails off, grazing her fingertips on the glass. “… we can still get hurt.”

Henrik’s eyes water and he holds the other side of the portrait. For a moment, they share a glistening look, putting it down, on the table, as he pulls her into a tight bear hug.

Their faces go red, as they stay on each other’s arms, sniffing violently. His arms stay on her shoulder blades, and his chin, on the top of her head. Juno embraces her brother like she hasn’t, in a really long time, squeezing the tears out when she shuts her eyes.

It’s your cue. You feel it’s better to leave them be, sneaking to the backyard. It’s a family moment, and it should be between them.

Only them.

Closing the door, slowly, to not interrupt it, you take a seat on the platform, questioning eyes staring at you. Lucas, Priya, Chelsea and Bobby look at you, expectantly.

“They need this.” You cock your head, to see them through the window, pulling away, smiling between their sniffs. They seem to be talking in a much calmer tone. “And I… need this…” you wipe a few tears that streamed down on your cheeks, sipping from your champagne glass.

For a long moment, there’s only silence, cocking heads and expectant looks.

Lucas raises his glass at you, winking.

“That was… exactly what they needed.”

“Hopefully it will get better…” you gesture back, sipping your drink.

The group stays idly chatting for a while, still with low and lazy energy, waiting for them to come back.

A few minutes later, they step outside, bringing the portrait with them, placing it on the table. Chelsea glances at Henrik. “Are you upset that I didn’t…?” she nods to the photo.

“No… it’s ok Chels. I wanted the wedding to be a happy moment… I don’t even know if I would’ve been alright by talking about them. I think we made the right choice.” He sits next to you, draping an arm on your shoulder, bringing you closer, to kiss your temple. “Thank you” he whispered, after the lingering kiss.

A much lighter atmosphere takes the platform. The dogs come running to your seat, jumping on your lap, panting. Claire follows, with a glass of champagne, hurriedly.

“Hey, guys!” Her eyes fall on the picture, making her gasp. “Oh…wow… m-may I?” Henrik and Juno nod, letting her pick up the picture, to see it better.

“I love this one.” She looks at it fondly, Juno and Henrik joining her. Side by side, Claire is lost in height. The siblings clearly have the upper hand, literally.

“So, what’s the story behind this picture?” Priya places a leg on top of Lucas’, speaking in a calm voice. “If you don’t mind me asking… of course.”

“Well… that was a few weeks before… it happened. Henrik just started going after his first license, and I was the winner of the wrestling competition at school.” Juno sits next to Bobby and Chelsea.

“Yeah… she destroyed a couple of competitors that day!” Henrik’s voice is filled with pride as he joins you on the bench, twining his fingers with yours.

“And I remember we took this photo right after picking you up at the center.” Claire tilts her head, observing every detail of Camilla’s and Homer’s smiling faces. “They were so proud! It was so much fun! Remember where we went next?”

“Oh!” Henrik and Juno say in unison. “We went cliff diving… in the middle of winter. This one…” Juno points to Claire. “… was terrified of the height!”

“Of course I was!! Any normal human being would be!”

“And that’s when I broke my toe…!” Henrik raises his foot, wiggling it.

“And you almost died, Rik!” Claire emphasizes her sentence, staring at him, pointedly.

“True… but it was fun. It paid off to see Claire’s face when I arrived at the shore.”

“You thought it was funny?!” she stares at him, eyes wide. “I was so worried about you, boy!” she slaps his arm, making everyone around chuckle.

“So, a few weeks after that, they got a call.” Juno’s smile fades, interrupting the joyful laughter. “Talking about a couple of dogs they found by the road, but the people didn’t have the resources to rescue them, so they contacted mom and dad.”

“And our parents were pretty famous for that.” Henrik’s sad smile still shows pride.

“Yeah, mom insisted... they had to go. It was their job.”

A silence hovers. Realization dawns on everyone, bringing a grimace to their faces. For a moment, no one talks. All you can hear is the wind, howling in low volume, but very present.

You graze your thumbs on Henrik’s knuckles, which it feels like a boost for him to speak again.

“They were glad they could find the dogs. That was just the way they were. Anytime there was an animal in need, bam… there they were!”

“We grew up with so many animals!” Juno laughs, sadly. “Remember Top Hat?” she nods to Henrik.

A smile grows, brightening his face. “That was the worst animal we had, by far!”

“Who was Top Hat?” you ask, curious.

“A bloody ferret!” he shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, a little more relaxed. “We had dogs, cats, birds … even lizards! But nothing was as bad as that fucking ferret!” he grins at Juno. “Show them…”

She lifts her pants, exposing her shin. There’s a large scar right above the bone of her ankle. “That was his work! That animal was vicious, mates!” she grins back, sharing a tender look with her brother.

“He was the worst. He bit my eyelid, that bastard!”

The energy rises again, everyone shocked with the scars that the two siblings display. Henrik shows his elbow, from the time they picked up a snake that escaped a school lab, close to the woods behind the building.

“It bit you?!” Chelsea’s shocked face was undeniably funny.

“Well, yeah… but it wasn’t venomous or anything! It was a python...” he shrugs, laughing.

“You know what… I’m beginning to understand a little better why you rescued a wolf…” you nudge him, grinning.

He pouts. “I still miss my Pupperino…”

A generalized laugh goes around the group. Every single one of your friends, chuckling as they remember the Pupperino story, from one of the challenges.

“After that, I knew you were a keeper.” You wink at him, smiling tenderly, luring a shy smile from him.

Your friends exchange stories about their childhood pets. As Bobby tells a tale about a “never-stop-humping-things” dog he had, Henrik slumps on his seat, placing your leg on top of his, blinking at his shoes.

He feels more at ease, sipping from his glass, listening to Bobby’ anecdotes, as they are told. You catch him glimpsing at the portrait, lips perched. Nudging him, you whisper. “Are you ok?”

He nods, running his hand on his hair, scooping strands to the back of his head. “I’m getting there…”

Without saying another word, you adjust your leg for him to place his head on your lap. He does, without hesitation. Your fingers caress his head, relaxing him a bit more.

Bobby’s voice in the back, telling another horrific story about his dog, fades in the background, as you two talk in whispers, paying attention only at each other.

“I just wanted them to be here.”

It aches your heart to hear those words. Sooner or later, Henrik would have to admit. He missed them every day, and it wouldn’t be different on his wedding.

“I’ll tell you this.” Your thumb grazes the side of his cheek. “If they were here, they would be really proud of you.”

You feel a tear dripping on your thigh. He gets up, wiping his eyes, quickly recomposing himself. “If they were here, they would’ve loved you.”

He cups your chin, kissing your forehead, whispering. “So much.”

Your head shakes slowly as you take in his words. It means the world to be right there, with him, knowing you can make him feel better, even for just a moment.

“I can’t say if it’s true or not… but what I can say is that… I would be lucky if I ever got to know them, babe.”

He shuts his eyes, squeezing a couple of tears, listening carefully to you.

“They raised you and Juno, so I know they were amazing people.”

You throw your arms on his neck, pulling him to snuggle in your embrace, feeling his chest vibrate as tears stream down. He mutters under his breath, sighing with sadness.

When you pull away, his face is wet and red. He rubs his eyes, trying to prevent his weeping. “I’m sorry.”

Your friends notice, stopping the conversation, focusing their attention on Henrik. Bobby opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted when Lucas gets up, hugging Henrik from behind, resting his own head on his shoulder blades, not letting go. Henrik is reluctant, but lets his friend’s arms hold him, tightly. You circle yours on his waist, letting him rest his head on your neck.

It doesn’t take too long for Juno to join in. She sniffs loudly, looking at Claire with sad eyes, who comes along, repeating Juno’s gesture.

One by one, the bear hug becomes a pack embrace. Bobby, Chelsea and Priya join in the group hug, staying like that for a while.

No words were needed.

The energy emanating from the gesture spoke volumes, way more than any beautiful speech could. Sometimes all you need is a demonstration of love. And support.

Henrik sobs. For a moment, he doesn’t fight his pain, letting go. He stays in the embrace, closely crying on your shoulder as his friends’ arms stay around him.

You can feel how hurt he is, once he doesn’t hold it back. His tears stream, dripping on your bare shoulders

Almost three years after you met him, being so joyful and perky all the time, and never being able to talk about it.

But what son doesn’t miss his parents on his wedding day?

One by one, they pull away, until it’s only Henrik. Lucas kisses the top of his head, with a headlock, making him laugh.

“We’re here for you… you know that, right?”

Henrik nods, sadly, wiping his tears with both palms.

For a minute, there are no voices echoing on that platform, only sniffs. Everyone takes their places, in silence.

But after taking a look around, observing how you all feel towards Henrik and Juno, Claire couldn’t help herself. Her voice comes out, soft and contented.

“They must be so happy, wherever they are.”

All of you turn to see her, petting Dopey as she continues, peacefully.

“This is what they would’ve wanted.” She looks pointedly at Juno and Henrik. “For you both to find friends... a family. And you did…”

She gets up from the bench, leaning in to kiss Juno’s forehead. She smiles, turning to Henrik, repeating the gesture. Holding the side of their faces, with both hands, she smiles down at them. “I love you guys.”

In silence, she leaves for the greenhouse, waving over her shoulder, as she disappears into the crowd of guests.

The siblings look at each other, ruffling each other’s hair, but immediately hugging again.

They share a look, before turning their attention to the rest of the group. Henrik’s voice is now firm, recovering from the emotional moment he had.

“Guys… I don’t know if I say this enough. I know I tell you all the time.” He directs his eyes at you, for a split second. “But I love you all. Really... and I’m thankful to have you by my side. All of you.”

“Oh, pff! Come on!” Lucas mocks, wiping a couple of tears from his eyes as well. But after they glance at each other, Lucas mouths, before sealing his lips. “I love you too, bro.”

“Oh, no!”

You all turn to look at Bobby, startled, wiping faces and blowing noses.

“What’s wrong, Bobby?” you approach his back, leaning in to look at his phone. “Oh…! Is that a link to…?”

“What?” Lucas’ attention is diverted, making him stand and get closer to the baker, to follow up what’s happening. “Oh… oh? Is that the same…?” he frowns in confusion, letting the others stay in pure curiosity.

Henrik and Juno smile at each other, nodding at Bobby. Before they get up, she nudges him. “I love you, Rik.”

“I love you too, ferret.”

“Cheap shot!” she points at him, with a warning look. He smiles, dragging her to sit next to Bobby, to check out what’s going on.

“Are you guys ready for this?” Bobby sounds excited, rubbing his palms, glancing at everyone around. “Are you ready to meet… Loretta Darcy?”

Henrik facepalms, making his sister grin largely. “Oh my god! This is gonna be good!”

The girls grin, forgetting their drinks, and moving to stay in front of Bobby’s seat, visibly thrilled to meet “the cougar”.

Bobby paces in front of the display, excitedly grinning as he observes your face.

You can’t deny. You’re excited too. After teasing Henrik, the group can’t wait to see what’s in store. And all in the split second of a click. Bobby clears his throat. “I would like to say a few words…”

“Just show us the goddamn woman!” Lucas gestures to the phone, impatiently.

“Alright! Jeez… I can’t say one thing…”

“Just go!”

Bobby jolts in place with Lucas’ vociferation. His phone already connected on the little projector, by the side table, is ready to receive the touch. There’s an energy hovering, and everyone’s curiosity was teased enough. It’s time to check the cougar your husband dated!

With a flourish, and a mischievous grin, Bobby clicks the link to an Instagram account. As soon as the picture appears on the big screen, confusion invades every face in the circle, making them face Juno and Henrik in turns.


	12. The End of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to have fun with your friends, and let Bobby disappointed!

Henrik takes a seat on the bench facing the screen, draping both arms on the backrest and crossing his legs, relaxed and cool as a cucumber.

“I thought you said a cougar is like a hen!” Chelsea nudges you, disappointed.

“Well, that’s what it means…!” you shrug, staring at Juno. “I though you said she was a cougar!”

“She was!” Juno gestures at the screen, confused. “She was old as hell, and god forbid, she looked like she was dying!”

All sets of eyes stay on the beautiful woman from the picture, wearing a provocative two-piece, that would make any jaw drop. And that’s exactly what happened. She has a pair of sunglasses holding her curly, dark hair back, and a smile that goes for miles, bright and simple, but still, gorgeous. Her tanned, toned body makes Bobby, Lucas and Priya tilt their heads, still displaying confusion.

“W-what… h-how…?”

Bobby seems to be lost for words. For the first time in his life.

“Yeah… that’s Loretta, alright!” Henrik’s voice has an irritating smug tone to it, coming from behind you. You all turn to see the triumphant smile he shows, visibly pleased. “Loretta… ah, Loretta…”

Lucas frowns in confusion, pointing to the screen. “She doesn’t look like a cougar, Juno…!”

“W-what… I swear! When she came home, to meet aunt Robin, she was pretty freaking old! I remember her!” she turns to Henrik. “Tell them!”

“Oh… honey… you must be confusing Loretta with Loretta…”

Everyone sighs, even more lost.

“See… they have a tradition. Moms and daughters, all of them are named…”

He leans in, with a menacing look. “… Loretta. So, the woman you saw was her mother. I was taking her to the center, after picking her up from the Bingo, downtown!”

“Wait…” you spread your arms. “are you telling me… this Loretta is… how old?”

“Today? 31.” Henrik looks pointedly at Lucas and Bobby. “How old are you turning, again… Lucas?”

Lucas stutters, shifting his feet in place, hands on his waist, also lost for words. “…”

“what about you, Priya…?” Henrik looks at her, expectantly. She doesn’t respond, gulping her drink. “And you, cake boy? How old are you?”

None of them respond with words, wincing uncomfortably.

“Exactly.”

Bobby stays still, staring at the gigantic picture in front of him, gesturing and mumbling inaudible words. His head hangs to one side. You can feel the unconformity from where you stand, also disappointed.

“Thanks, Juno…” the baker finally speaks. “The one thing you gave us… the one thing!”

“I’m sorry! I though he was dating the old gal!” she throws her arms, in defeat. “Why didn’t you tell me that wasn’t the woman you were dating?!” her voice comes out embarrassed.

“Well… because your face right now is just… chef’s kiss!”

“Low blow, sir!” Bobby points at him.

“Oh, sorry… pastry chef’s kiss!”

You and Chelsea bite your lips from laughing, watching Bobby rub his forehead, saddened. He stays in place, observing the photo of the woman throwing her hands up, in a joyful pose.

Chelsea nudges you. “She kinda reminds me of Talia.”

“From last season, right?” your eyes go wide as you cup your mouth to talk.

“Exactly! She’s gorgeous…”

“She is gorgeous!” Henrik folds his arms over his chest. When he sees your expression, he changes his tune, shrugging. “I mean, she’s alright…”

“Riiiiiight…” you chuckle, slapping his arm, playfully.

After a couple of moments, the group takes their seats, upset for not having a reason to mock Henrik, their faces displaying defeat. The jokes were gonna get insane. Bobby had a whole repertoire ready, and Lucas knew exactly how to push your husband’s buttons.

One by one, you sit, scattered out on the benches, chairs and the bed. Bobby stays in place, hand gripping his own waist, as he perches his lips, wistfully letting go of the jokes, muttering them under his breath.

Chelsea brushes her fingers on his elbow, with a solidary voice. “Let it go, hun… just… let it go.”

He follows her to the chair they were sharing, sitting down, placing Chelsea on his lap. He shakes his head, as if the only precious thing he ever owned, was lost, forever.

“I know, sweetie… we’ll find something else to make fun of him, don’t worry!” Chelsea grazes her hand on his chest, comforting Bobby, making everyone around cover their mouths, chuckling under their breath.

You look at each other. Henrik, you, Chelsea, Priya, Lucas, Bobby and Juno, all together, on the platform. For a moment, there’s an unspoken feeling that all of you know, but it’s not necessary to talk about.

The complicity you have for one another, and the love shared among the group. Nothing can beat the feeling of having a family.

John steps on the platform, shyly beckoning Juno, to talk to him. You alert Henrik, who waves his hand, with a threatening expression on his face.

“Come join us, John!”

He bolts from the scare, making you all giggle, discreetly. Juno extends her arm, leading her boy to sit next to her, on the bench.

“How is everything in there?” Lucas nods, pouring himself another scotch.

“Well… all I’m gonna say is this: “Conga Line.””

Your faces twist into a disgusted look, cocking your heads to see better. Claire leads the line that serpents the entire greenhouse, picking up guests on the way, to join in.

“That’s just upsetting…” you twine your fingers with Henrik’s, smiling.

“You guys did it…!” John’s voice interrupts anything that was happening at the moment. Priya and Lucas break the side conversation, followed by Bobby and Chelsea, who were making googly eyes at each other, and you and Henrik let go of each other’s hands, to lean in.

“Wait… go back… w-what?!” you clap your hands, curious.

“You guys did it. At your shared bachelor and bachelorette party.” He gestures to you and Henrik.

“Wait… shared?!” Lucas’ expectant look makes all of you lean in, paying attention.

“Yeah… wasn’t it?”

You shake your heads, eyes wide.

“Well… it was by the time I got there.”

Chelsea raises her arms. “Ok, what in the world happened at that party?!”

Eager gazes fall on John’s innocent face, who shifts in his seat, a little taken back by the aggressively curious looks. He clears his throat.

“So, I got a call from Juno, when you guys were at a hen’s party.”

Lucas turns his head fast, to stare at Priya, who keeps trying to communicate with your, through discreet looks. She mumbles, shaking her head in a tiny move. “Don’t…”

“Yeah, tell us everything, John. Keep going!” you eye her, pointedly, before turning your attention to the boy, who gets ready, by shrugging, and tilting his head.

“Alright… so, I thought she was too drunk, and maybe could get in danger, so I used the security app on my phone…”

He then proceeds to tell you the full story. All the twists and turns, that took you all to end up at home, with teared outfits, bruises and fresh scars, missing pieces of clothing, or pieces of clothing that you didn’t have on, before leaving the house.

Every portion of the night lures gasping from you. Whether disgusted, or scared, but a gasp in every turn, regardless.

He finishes the story. “Then I took you all home, carried the girls to the bedroom, and left the lads in the kitchen…” he presses his index finger on his lips. “I did lose Bobby for a moment there, but he was hiding in the sink cabinet. I tried to get him out of there, but he didn’t wanna leave…”

You look at Bobby, cackling. “I’m sure you had your reasons, hun.”

“And then, I took the limo back, and my father picked me up. That’s when I got home and heard Juno’s voicemail…” he trails off. “… breaking up with me. I had to go back, to talk to her. That’s when I showed up with the flowers.

Juno hugs his side, kissing his temple. “Never leave me!”

He laughs, kissing the top of her head.

But the moment of tenderness is brief, and one by one, you all stare at your own bodies. Lucas rubs the fresh scar on his upper arm, Priya keeps staring at her feet. Chelsea’s eyes fall on the straps of her bra, and Bobby keeps looking at his shins.

You and Henrik shudder, remembering the bowling shoes, and the cut off pants. All in silence, contemplating the tale John just told.

“It was better not to know…” Lucas shakes his head, trembling his torso, drinking his scotch in one gulp. Priya follows his lead, finishing her champagne, and pouring another one.

“How about this… I think the elderly had enough fun.” You point to the greenhouse, getting up. “What do you say we show them how it’s done?” you extend your hand and Henrik grips it, to follow you to the dancefloor.

your friends, couple by couple, step in the greenhouse. You stay behind, waiting for Henrik.

“Are you coming?” you say, with a smile.

“Yeah…” he picks up his family portrait, taking it with him. Once inside the greenhouse, he places it on the surface of the main table, turning the picture to the dancefloor, smiling down at the photo.

After a moment, he turns to look at you, taking a couple of strands of your hair, from your face, adjusting it behind your ear. You mirror his moves, laughing as he chuckles. “Ready, babe?” you ask, nodding to the dancefloor.

He doesn’t respond verbally, taking off his jacket, tossing it on a chair, and putting his hair on a bun.

Lucas’ brows raise when he sees the bun being crafted, yelling from a distance, catching Bobby’s attention. “Oh, shit, he’s ready!” he spreads his arms, opening the circle, to give Henrik a triumphant space to join in.

Henrik shimmies his way to the dancefloor, beckoning you to follow his lead, with a grin. You shrug, shaking your shoulders, immediately being pulled in, to stay between Chelsea and Priya, who keep you in the middle.

They dance, carefree, tossing their hair, grinding sensually against you, catching the boys’ eye. They clap and howl, laughing and whistling with every move.

Priya grips your waist and Chelsea, your shoulders. “I love this!” she dances, expertly, making the others pump you up, to keep the dancing going. The boys huddle around you, chanting your names, as you three drop to the floor, showing off your moves.

“That’s my wife!!” Henrik points at you, proudly dancing along. The boys start picking you girls to dance individually.

Lucas twirls you in place, bringing you closer to show off his moves. He’s a great dancer, but once he rolls his sleeves, he becomes a sort of professional, catching the eyes of the guests, who clap around the edges of the floor.

He spins you, making the skirt of your dress ruffle with the wind, throwing you to the side, without letting go of your hand. You toss your head back, laughing, and he raises his brows, pulling you in, dropping you to the floor, but catching you before you hit it.

Henrik and Chelsea do the hip-bump, grooving to the 90’s music playing, laughing hysterically, nailing it every time. They turn in place, bumping their hips, waving their arms, to get the crowd more excited.

Henrik slides on the floor, on his knees, landing at your feet, hoisting himself up and picking you up, to dance with him.

Priya and Bobby shake their hips against each other, facing opposite directions, having the time of their lives. They both drop to the floor, now twerking, making everyone around laugh, but they can’t hide their impressed faces.

John and Juno try to dance in a coordinated way but fail miserably. It’s like they’re growing extra limbs, and don’t know how to deal with the new pieces. But it doesn’t seem to matter. They dance freely, smiling with every unsuccessful dance move.

The couples go back to the circle formation, opening the space for all of you to dance in the middle, showing what you got. Chelsea shakes her entire body, grazing her hands on her sides, shooting winks at Bobby. He enters the circle, dancing around her, with praising energy. He falls to his knees, watching Chelsea shake her hips, playing with the bottom of her skirt. He claps to the rhythm, chanting her name. Everyone follows his lead, pumping her up.

Couple by couple, you take the center of the floor. Henrik picks you up, putting your legs around his waist and spinning, making your hair flow in the gust of air around you. You throw your hands up, then grip the back of his head, feeling butterflies in your stomach during the spin. Once he stops, he laughs, observing how cheerful you look.

He leans in, kissing you softly, luring applause from the guests, who now watch, with their hands on their hearts.

The dancing goes for a while, more people joining you on the floor. From a distance, you can see Goofy lying on the floor, unruffled. Dopey, on the other hand, runs back and forth, playing with a couple of kids, catching tennis balls and bringing them back.

The kids’ laughter is contagious, and very audible, in the distance. The little boy, who keeps petting Dopey every time he brings the ball back, falls to the floor when the dog tackles him. Dopey licks his face, making the laughter go even louder.

Henrik stops to watch, chuckling under his breath. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything.

You brush your knuckles on his cheek, breaking the trance. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” He smiles, taking your hand, to dance closely with you. “Cute kid.”

“And very funny… Did you hear his laughter? Contagious!”

His eyes roam on your face as you both sway to the calm song. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself, sealing his lips.

“What?” you tilt your head, observing expectantly. “You were gonna say something.”

He shoots a look towards the boy, smiling again, when Dopey spits the ball, and licks the boy’s face. “It’s just… kids, you know.”

“Wait. “Kids, you know.”?” You furrow your brows.

“yeah… kids. They’re awesome.” Henrik’s attention stays on you. “We’re gonna have them…”

“W-wait. Do you know something that I don’t?!” you mock him, coaxing a laugh from his lips.

“Shut up…” he turns you in place, pulling you back in, again. “Just saying… we’re gonna have kids someday. And I’m looking forward to that…”

“Really…?” you’re taken aback, a mischievous smile on your face. “Say… how many do you want?”

“Come on, you know the answer to that…”

“Still. I like to hear you saying it.”

Henrik bites his inner lip, leaning in. “Two. A boy and girl.”

“Ah… the combo.”

“Twins would be awesome…”

“Hold up! You’re already writing checks that my body can’t check.”

He lets out a hearty laugh, gripping the side of your waist. “Just saying. It would be pretty cool. A boy and a girl, and twins? They would be the same age, growing at the same time. No worries of one of them being reckless.” He looks pointedly at Juno.

“… or overprotective!” you shoot him the same look.

“Fine… point is… it’s a win-win.”

“Yeah… I think you’re forgetting the pregnancy part. And the labor part. And the night up part.”

“We can make this work. If we have twins, which I don’t believe can happen… we’ll be together on it. Every day, and every night, together.”

“Except when I’m working. And when you’re working.”

Henrik looks at you, thoughtfully running his thumb on your cheek. “We can make anything work, babe.”

“Aham… sure we can…!”

The party starts winding down after a while. The guests start requesting rides, to go home.

They come towards you and Henrik, to compliment you, the party, the ceremony. Claire approaches you, timidly, to say goodbye. She brings Dopey and Goofy in their collars.

“Thank you so much, Claire! You have no idea how helpful it was!”

“It was my pleasure. The pet hotel is a better place with them there!” she throws her occupied hands on your neck, pulling you into a hug. You embrace her back, feeling the good energy she emanates.

It’s like hugging the sun. you feel kindness radiating from Claire, at any given moment. Next, she hugs Henrik, patting the middle of his back, because that’s all she can reach.

“It was a gorgeous wedding, boy. Just gorgeous.”

“I really appreciate you coming, Claire. Seriously. It wouldn’t be the same without you here.”

She glances at the photo, lying on the main table. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world…”

She cups his chin, pinching his cheek, before saying goodbye to Juno, and the others.

Once the greenhouse is empty, Chelsea locks it, bringing the keys to the kitchen, hanging them by the door, on the keyholder. “Guys… we did it!” she claps. “This was awesome!”

“Nah, Chels…” Henrik leans in, draping his forearm on her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. “You did it… you nailed it.”

“Oh, come on. We all pitched it! Bobby made the cake. We organized the party together, arranged the seats…”

“Which, by the way, Bobby… you nailed it!” you say, making a “chef’s kiss” gesture.

“Yeah, but the boss ass bitch was all you.” Priya points her white wine at Chelsea, winking.

“True, Chels. Thank you for everything.”

Her cheeks flush when she throws a dismissive hand, but she’s visibly proud of herself.

Everyone gathers around the kitchen island, propping themselves on their hands or elbows, taking a seat.

“So… now what?” Lucas nods at Chelsea.

“I think it’s time for the presents, right?” she says, giggling on her way to one of the drawers.

She picks up an envelope, handing it to you and Henrik. “Here guys…”

You two open your mouth to speak, but she cuts you short. “Now, I know you said no gifts…”

“… but we couldn’t resist!” Lucas and Bobby say in unison, clinking their glasses together.

“Open it!” Priya eyes sparkle with joy.

Henrik runs his finger under the seal of the envelope, revealing plane tickets to Bora Bora, followed by a paid stay in a five-star hotel.

“Whaaaa…?!” you exclaim, reading the data on the plane tickets. “First class?!”

“Happy wedding!” Chelsea claps, hugging you at the same time. “Like I said, we all pitched in!”

“guys… this is too much.” Henrik shakes his head.

“Yeah, we can’t accept it…” your voice has a hint of shock.

“Of course, you can! It’s a gift. From all of us!” Priya waves her wine glass around the group. “We wanted you guys to have the perfect wedding. And what would be the perfect wedding without the perfect honeymoon?”

“But…” Henrik is cut short by Bobby and Lucas. “Bro…”

“You guys deserve it! And Bora Bora?! Come on! That’s what I call a honeymoon!”

You feel a couple of happy tears growing on the corner of your eyes. “Guys… this is…” you wipe them, staring at their faces. “This is…”

You throw your hands on their necks, bringing everyone to a group hug. “thank you.”

“Yeah, guys, seriously… thank you.” Henrik smiles.

Chelsea is the first to pull away, wiping under her eyes. “Ok, we cried for a lifetime today! I just wanna know… do you guys want to open the presents now or…?”

“I’m completely knackered!” Henrik shakes his head in defeat.

“Yeah… me too… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love gifts, but…”

“Ok. I’m gonna bring them inside, so you’ll open them when you get back.”

You and Henrik share a confused look. “Sorry, when we get back?”

“Yeah, silly. You didn’t think I was gonna let you stay here, did you?” Chelsea chuckles. “You guys are staying at the hotel until Monday!”

“But we need to…” you gesture to the kitchen. She cuts you short, raising a hand.

“We’ll take care of it. A cleaning crew is coming here, tomorrow, and by the time you come back, everything is gonna be spotless!”

Henrik stutters. “B-but…”

“No buts, mr.! you guys are leaving a little bit, so get your essentials in a bag. The car will be here in twenty minutes.” She taps her watch, pushing you to go upstairs, to get your belongings. “And don’t come down here before you’re finished!”

~~

“Guys, the car is here!!” Chelsea yells at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah… come down before Chelsea brings you by your collars!” Juno yells right after, getting a slap on the arm, by Chels.

You run the steps, carrying two bags, one for each. She conducts you outside, where the rest of your friends await to say goodbye.

One by one, they hug you.

“Have fun, bro!” Lucas puts Henrik in a headlock, messing his hair up.

“Come on! It’s just two days!” you nod at Lucas.

“Any time is a good time for a ruffle… it’s tradition!” he shrugs, hugging you next. “Bye, gorgeous. Enjoy the beach.”

“Oh, we will!” you pull away, Priya approaching next, followed by Chels.

“Bye, honey. Come back tanned or else…!” she gives you a menacing look but smiles right after.

“Got it…!”

You wave, hopping in the car, your friends patting the car as it drives away. It doesn’t take long for you and Henrik to get to the hotel.

The check-in done, you get in the elevator, the tiredness of the day weighting on your shoulders. For the first time today, you feel all the tension of the party, the dancing, and even the champagne, making you drag yourself into the room.

Henrik slides the keycard, opening the door. You run to throw yourself on the king size bed, staying on your belly, grunting with exhaustion. Henrik drops the bags on the floor, closing the door behind him, laughing as he plops on your side.

He poses, propping his head on his hand, making a triangle with his legs, raising his brows suggestively. “What’s up, gorgeous…?” he nods at you with a grin.

“honestly? Nothing is up right now… everything is down…”

He chuckles, his palms running on your back. “Is there any pain my aloe vera ointment can resolve?”

You perk yourself up, sliding the straps of your dress, shrugging it off. “Yes. Absolutely! Go get it!”

“whoa… just like that? Not even a drink first?” he raises his hands, taken aback.

“Boy, I danced all night… don’t mess with me…! Besides...” you raise your wedding ring. “We’re married, so… no drinks to pay…”

“like you ever paid a drink to get me to bed!”

“I didn’t have to. You were always ready to go!”

Henrik holds his stomach, laughing as he strolls through the room, to get the ointment from his bag. “Have you seen yourself? Who would need a drink?”

“See, now that’s how you compliment a woman… well… one of the ways.”

He pats the mattress for you to lie down.

As you remove your dress, staying in your underwear, he observes as you lie, carefully, on your stomach, resting your head on your forearms.

“wow… that’s… wow…” he sighs, sitting next to you. He opens the lid of the squeeze bottle, forming a thread and a small coin-size amount of pomade on his palm. “Just breathe… slowly.”

You breathe in, and out, letting the air fill your lungs, and exhaling with calm, feeling your chest rise and fall. The fresh scent of the ointment mixes itself with the lavender from Henrik’s hair.

“this is the best combo… lavender and aloe vera.”

He smiles, cheeks flushing. “Ok, now, just enjoy. Stay still.”

His calloused hands rub the warm past on your back. The circular motions are spread across your shoulder blades, making you sigh, a little more relieved.

Henrik does something, every time he massages you. He hums. Usually in a calm, serene rhythm. It changes from “Feelin’ good” to “What a wonderful world”, and sometimes, it can even be “Summer samba”.

But not today. This evening, in the middle of your relaxing massage, Henrik hums “Ain’t no sunshine”, with a soft smile on his face.

You bob your head to the rhythm of his voice, coming out in a low, but pleasant, tone.

His fingertips slide to the lower of your back, his thumbs applying pressure to relieve the ache. You feel the tingling sensation of the aloe vera acting on your skin, making you groan.

“That feels amaaaaaa…”

You can’t finish your sentence, once Henrik slides his fingers up, going to your upper arms, melting away the tension with his deep touch.

He leans in, sitting on your hips, to have better access.

His hair, on an updo, falls around his temples. The dangling strands move along with his arms, as he works the solution on your back.

Gripping both sides of your ribs, he moves his palms up, rolling his knuckles to alleviate the pain, still soothingly humming the song. He brings his hands up and down, appeasing your muscles, in a “N” formation.

Next, he spreads his fingers open, working the heel of his hand on the middle of your back, his thumbs doing most of the work, relieving you from the stress.

Once he’s done, he runs his fingers on your hair, letting you know it’s over.

Lying next to you, mirroring your pose, he keeps the bottom half of his face buried in his arms. You mutter. “Hi…”

He responds with a smile. You can only tell by the wrinkles that are formed on the corners of his eyes.

A suave gust of air blows outside, moving the treetops. The noise of the ruffling leaves is almost hypnotic. Henrik mimics the sounds with his mouth, turning to watch the window.

The night is the calmest you had in weeks.

With all the preparations for the wedding, there wasn’t a calm moment, for you to enjoy together. It was hectic, once your friends came to help.

But tonight, the night of your wedding, for the first time, you can breathe with ease.

“It’s beautiful, innit?” Henrik nods to the sky. A few stars twinkle, and the moon bathes the hotel room with a gracious milky gleam, and with it, a serenity.

He adjusts himself, with his head on the pillow, pulling you in.

The window frames the bed, letting you watch as the night happens outside. Letting a small gap between the windowsill and the glass, the breeze from the ocean comes in.

The salty scent makes you sigh as you nuzzle into Henrik’s neck. His arms involve you, almost immediately making you fall asleep, after the relaxing massage you just had.

With a good night kiss, you both drift off, sleeping on each other’s arms.

He mumbles in his sleep, before really falling into his slumber.

“I love you.”

Your response seems to be coming from a mile away, as you stir in your sleep.

“I love you, too.”


	13. The Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of being married to Henrik, there's something wrong.

Fall comes fast to the Isle of Wight, and with it, the thing Henrik hates the most. Rain.

Today was supposed to be special, and you can tell Henrik has big plans to celebrate your second anniversary, since he’s in the kitchen, where you’re forbidden to go, this morning.

His loud humming resonates with the opening and closing of cabinets and the fridge. You can tell it’s gonna be a banger.

The dogs await with you, since they’re grounded. Well… Dopey is grounded. Goofy just doesn’t care enough to bark at the closed door that leads to the kitchen. Instead, he stays in his bed, gazing at Dopey with judging eyes.

“I wouldn’t wanna get on your bad side, bud.” You pet Goofy’s head, after he blinks at you, resting his head on his paw.

Henrik’s footsteps come strolling, irregularly pacing the length off the hallway. You get up from your bed, immediately going to his aid. Just in time to catch two plates before he loses balance.

“Thanks, babe…!” he exclaims, moving to step in the bedroom.

“So, what do we have?”

He places the plates and bowls with fruit on the bed, going back to the kitchen, to bring the orange juice pitcher and the usual steaming mugs.

There’s a different glow to Henrik’s smile today. The front strands of his hair dangles, forcing him to redo the bun.

“Let it down.” You say, taking a sip of your hot beverage. He lets go of his hair, shaking his head to undo the updo. “You look like Dopey, Henrik...”

“Hey, I told you before. I’m older. He looks like me.” He points to his chest, raising his brows.

“Right, I keep forgetting.” Another sip, and you put your mug down, picking up the plate with pancakes. “So, any special plans today?”

“Special?! You have no idea!” he perks up while explaining every route and every turn of the day, brushing over the subjects of food and locations, but very excited. “And then, we come home!”

“Wow… I’m… in!” you shrug, beaming at him, taking a forkful of your food. “Are the dogs coming?”

As in a cue, Dopey pops his head behind you, placing his paws on the duvet, to beg for food. As usual.

“Wow… right on cue. No, they’re not coming today. I figured it’s gonna be windy, and Goofy hates windy days.”

“What doesn’t he hate? He’s like Lucas, in dog form.”

Henrik taps the mattress, laughing, crossing his legs. “Oh! I forgot to tell you! He’s gonna do it! This weekend!”

“Ah! Really?!” your eyes gleam. “I can’t wait to see Priya’s face!”

“Yeah… they’re really good together. I just…” he trails off.

“What?”

Henrik stares at his pancakes, pensive. “I don’t know. I thought Priya would want to have kids, you know? Even if it’s just one.”

You tilt your head, thoughtfully looking at him. “She said it wasn’t for her… she’s happy just being an aunt. After Nadia had her second child, it was enough for Priya to give that idea up.”

“Hm… it does seem like a lot.”

“Well, she was always on the fence. Besides, her brand is really taking off now. She has the travelling and Lucas following her. Their families like each other, which it’s a miracle!” you clap your hands together.

“Tell me about it! That father of hers…” he bites into a piece of toast, tossing a little square to Dopey, who catches it midair. “He wasn’t easy! And talk about Lucas’ dad.”

“Yeah. Hey. How’s Juno? Did you talk to her?” you drizzle honey on your pancakes, taking another forkful. “How is her graduation gonna go?”

“We’re gonna go there. It’s gonna happen in the first week of Spring, apparently. Then we can all drive here.”

“Can’t wait for you to scare John for long hours! It’s already funny over the phone…”

“What can I say, Juno is 22, but she’s still my little sister.” He shoves the toast in his mouth.

“Who’s gonna be shacking up with him!”

Henrik cringes. “Please, don’t remind me of that.”

You laugh, taking a sip of your mug. For a moment, a chill runs down your spine. “oof…” you place a hand on your stomach, feeling a twist.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah… I’m alright. I think.”

You shake off the feeling, finishing your breakfast in bed, idly chatting about your plans. Every once in a while, tossing a piece of food to Dopey and Goofy.

But for the most part, you feel a couple of twists in your stomach, not letting you finish your food, leaving two thirds of the stack of pancakes, untouched.

“Babe, I can pick something up in the drugstore. It’s a quick ride there.” Henrik gets up, putting on his clothes, to start the day.

“Nah, it’s ok. I’m sure it’s nothing.” You get up as well, heading to the bathroom, to brush your teeth. “Besides, we're gonna be leaving pretty soon, anyway, right?”

On cue, a thunder resonates through the window, making the glass tremble. A couple of bright streaks cut through the sky as it gets darker outside.

“Whoa!” Henrik bolts to the edge of the glass, moving the curtain aside, only to see tangled dark clouds, coming quickly, to hover the town. “Oh, come on!”

He runs through the hallway, closing the windows, making sure the water doesn’t come in with the wind. You follow his lead, running into the second bathroom, and the guest bedroom. “Did you close the kitchen’s, babe?”

“Yeah!” he moves to the living room, sliding both glass sheets, then the curtains. The dogs run after him, jumping on the couch, with a light tremble. They hate the rain, and more than the water, they hate the sudden darkness.

Goofy always seeks shelter under the guest bed, staying put until the rain stops. Dopey runs back and forth, following whoever is walking or moving around the house, in hopes of a settling pet on the head. Surely, it’s troubling for them, especially when the storm is accompanied by the thunders.

It’s “paws on their faces, scared howling and a lot of petting to calm them down” every time. Usually, you don’t let them stay on the mattress, but this is a special case.

“Come here, boys!” you pat the bed, turning the TV on. Henrik paces the room, scrolling on his phone, frustrated enough to puff air from time to time. “Babe, come sit with me.” You flip through your different lists, to check what movies you still have left to watch.

“I’m checking how long it’s gonna last.” He points outside, moving to watch the rain fall. The trees shake with the violent gusts of wind. They hit the window, making the dogs retreat further in the covers, placing their paws on your upper arms. You lie them on the bed, both hands stroking their backs, calming them down.

“It’s ok, guys, it’s ok.”

Henrik’s nose almost touches the glass. He sits on the bench under the window, folding his arms to keep himself warm.

“Babe… there’s a lot of warmth going on here, you know…” you suggestively nod at him, grazing your palm on the spot next to you.

“Right… this rain is not gonna stop, is it?” he throws his arms in defeat. “I just wanted our anniversary to be perfect.”

“I know, babe. But we can always celebrate later. Or another day.”

He takes a seat, pulling the covers to his chin, shuddering. “Wow, it got really cold, really fast.”

“Yeah. Hey, it’s your time to choose.” You hand him the remote with a smile. He sighs, taking it from your hand and pointing it up, choosing “The Lion King”.

“Best movie ever.” You snuggle closer to him, the dogs staying in the middle of the bed, nested on your coiled legs. You and Henrik can reach their hair, to pet them as the movie goes on.

You can’t help it but fall asleep. It’s not even half an hour in, and you’re drifting off on Henrik’s shoulder. The rain doesn’t help you stay awake, especially being cold the way it is.

Henrik shifts for you to rest your head in a comfortable position, caressing your hair when your soft snoring starts.

He shakes his head, looking down at you, resting his cheek on your head, watching the rest of the movie, alone. Well, not alone. Dopey and Goofy are present.

They don’t participate much, but they’re there.

~~

You cough violently, jolting from the bed and running to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you with a slam.

Henrik comes running from the kitchen, rubber gloves on, soapy sponge on one hand and a frying pan on the other. “What’s going on?! Who died?!

His gaze roams in the bedroom, searching for you. “Babe?!”

“In here!” your voice sounds muffled due to the echo in the bathroom. A sudden surge in your stomach makes your temple pulsate with rough energy. Your throat clenches, but your stomach twitches. It’s not looking good.

You feel ill, lifting the toilet seat.

From outside, Henrik’s eyes go wide as he hears what he can only describe as a dinosaur defending its territory.

He stares at the dogs, whispering. “Holy shit…!”

“I heard that!” you yell, between feeling dizzy and sick, sitting on your knees. You hold your hair back, another rush of nausea kicking in.

A third reptile howl makes Henrik jump and stare at the door. “Babe…? Are you there?”

Feeling the relief of an empty stomach, you move to the sink, mouth washing, brushing your teeth, then mouth washing again. When you open the door, Henrik opens his arms, still holding the pan and the sponge. “Thank god! I thought the dinosaur had eaten you!”

You push him with an unusual amount of strength. “Shut up.” He tumbles but manages to stay still.

“Damn, babe. Are you alright?”

“I am now.” You take a seat, flipping the movies on the playlist, not paying too much attention to your surroundings. “Do you need help?” you nod to his hands, and only now he realizes he’s still wearing the gloves and was doing the dishes.

“No, I’m good. But hey, lie down. I’m gonna make you some tea.”

“It’s ok, I’m feeling better…” Another rush ripples in your stomach, making you sprint to the bathroom. Slamming the door, you feel sick again.

Henrik heads to the kitchen, stripping the gloves, and getting an outfit ready, for you and for him. After doing the whole routine again, you come out of the bathroom, to a fully clothed Henrik, dangling his legs on the edge of the bed, petting the dogs.

“What’s this?” you point to the clothes.

“We’re going to the drugstore…”

“I’m fine, babe.”

“That…?” he points to the bathroom. “… it’s not fine! And I doubt it was anything you ate.”

“You’re only saying that because you made breakfast today.” Shirt on, you zip the pants up, putting your shoes on.

“Yeah, pancakes. It’s just flour, eggs, sugar, water, salt and baking soda. Nothing too complicated, and definitely nothing that would make you feel sick like this. You must be coming down with something.”

He places the back of his hand on your forehead, trying to measure a possible fever.

“Are you feeling anything else?” he asks, now moving to grab the umbrella hanging on the door hook.

“No… well, I felt dizzy. But not anymore.” You follow him to the living room, where he picks up the keys and pats his thigh, calling the dogs out.

“We’re taking them with us?” you frown, looking at the storm.

“It’s still raining. Goofy is very cagey. He wasn’t even moving.”

“That’s normal!” you gesture to him, lying on the floor as soon as he arrives at the door. “See?”

“Still. His heart was beating pretty fast. He’s more scared than usual. Plus, it’s a chance for them to go outside, even if it’s just a car ride.”

You sigh, grabbing the giant coat.

The giant coat that you got for your birthday, from Juno. Four sizes bigger than you, but so comfortable, you couldn’t exchange it.

Closing the door behind you, Henrik opens the umbrella over you and the dogs, signaling for them to stay put, while he brings the car to the gate.

You three hop in and Henrik drives away, taking the road to go downtown, to the nearest drugstore. The highway is slippery, making Henrik take extra care while driving. The jeep’s windows are washed with rain as it pours, hitting the glass with violence.

Nothing came on the weather report about any rain. It was supposed to be sunny for the next few days, and that’s why Henrik was so perky about the date.

“Lucky us, right?” he says, turning the radio on.

“It’s ok. It doesn’t happen often. Usually we have it easy.”

“Yeah, but today is our anniversary… like…. I wanted to do something special. Now everything is gonna be closed, and we’re gonna miss it.” He regulates the volume, letting his elbow rest on the edge between the glass and the door.

“Well, we can figure something out, can’t we?” you wiggle your brows, smiling.

“Oh, babe… that we can!” a slight grin spreads across his lips. He’s more relaxed, following the road to get to your destiny, still sighing, upset.

After 10 minutes of driving, you’re in front of the building, unfastening your seatbelt. From across the street, you see Gert, the grocery store owner, waving you off. You wave back, stepping in the pharmacy, Henrik on tow.

You go straight to the counter, ringing the bell. There’s not a lot of patience in you, right now, and you want to go back home, as fast as you came.

A short, brunette man comes from behind the door, wearing a coat with the logo and his name tag right under.

“Hi. I need something for stomach flu.”

“We don’t know if it’s stomach flu, babe…” Henrik props on his elbows.

You count your symptoms on your fingers, laying the situation down, to the clerk.

“Well, I felt sick and dizzy, and left part of my stomach in the toilet to be flushed. I don’t have any headaches, runny nose or fever. It’s probably just a stomach flu.”

The clerk eyes you, carefully taking notes. He raises a finger, searching the display beneath the counter. “Ha. Here it is. It does sound like a stomach flu, so I have a couple of options for you.”

He puts two colorful boxes side by side, gesturing to them. “This one is for adults, children and the elderly. And this one… for the pregnant.”

You take the first one, smiling and thanking him. He puts the other one away, scanning the barcode on the bottom of the package. “Will that be all?”

“Hold on.” You head to the tampon aisle, running a finger on the different types, searching for your regular. Henrik catches up, reaching it on the top shelf.

“Here.”

“Oh, thanks.” You move back to the counter, handing it to the clerk, to be scanned.

“You know what’s weird?” Henrik laces his fingers on his back, tilting on his feet, back and forward. “I don’t remember the last time you had a cramp. Weird, right?”

“What do you mean?” you respond, distracted with the shelf behind the man, who now, bags your products.

“Usually you have serious cramps. No cramps this month… or last month.” Henrik casually moves to read a couple of shampoo bottles on a shelf behind him, but you stay put. Your eyes roam your fingers as you do the math.

“Babe?” you brush your hands on his laced fingers. “When was the last time we had sushi?”

“Let me see.” He whips his phone out of his pocket. “Why do you ask?” he keeps searching for the credit card extract while you speak.

“Well… it was supposed to be a date, but I had my period that day…”

“Riiight… that was a bummer…” he laughs, showing you the screen.

As you check, you mutter under your breath, your heart fluttering. “Seven weeks ago”.

“What’s that, babe?” he asks, distracted with another shampoo bottle.

“Nothing… erm, babe, could you get me some band aids? We’re out of those. And some peroxide!”

“Sure.” He strolls, calmly following the signs above his head, heading to the right aisle. As soon as he’s out of earshot, you turn to the clerk, both hands on the glass counter.

“I need a pregnancy test. Now.”

“Erm… ok.” He searches, slowly going through the options behind him, running his fingers on a couple of boxes.

“Could you hurry? I wanna leave here, today…!” you feel impatient, tapping your fingertips on the counter.

“Sorry. There are a lot of options.” He hands you eight different packages.

“Scan them all! And hurry, please!” you speak with urgency, trying to maintain a calm and low tone to your voice. Henrik whistles while picking up your requests, on the other side of the store.

The man scans all the boxes, putting them in a brown bag, handing it to you.

“Thanks.” You grab them, shoving the bag in your big coat, before Henrik can come around the corner of the store. You perch yourself on the surface, pretending to read a leaflet from a pile next to you.

“Here you go.” Henrik delivers the products for the employee, smiling innocently. “Are we forgetting anything?” he cocks his head, picking up the bottle of shampoo he was studying just a couple of minutes ago.

“Great choice, sir.” The clerk raises the bottle, trying as best as he can to act naturally. “That will be £46.88”.

“What? That can’t be right.” Henrik hunches over you to read the description of products on the monitor, but you block his vision, waving to the car, pointing your finger to the door.

“Babe, I think Dopey got out!”

“Oh, no, again!?”

He rushes to the front, and you hand the man your credit card, finishing the transaction.

He doesn't do anything, while swiping your card in the machine, but shifts in place, leaning in to speak in a low voice.

“So… if you are…” he nods to your stomach, whispering his next words. “He’s not the father?”

You raise your brows, staring at him with annoyance stamped on your face. “What’s it to you?!”

“I’m sorry… it’s just weird that you would…”

“It’s weird that you think you can ask me anything! Now give me a receipt so I can leave!”

He mutters, apologizing over and over, the receipt taking forever to be printed. He winces, avoiding your eyes, embarrassed. While waiting, you hear Henrik closing the car door.

“And stay there, Dopey.”

“Wow, dopey really got away…”

The clerk laughs but immediately ceases it, seeing your impatience. “Here you go.” He hands you the receipt, just in time Henrik is walking back in the store.

“Come on, babe. Everything settled.”

“Ok.” He places his hand on the lower of your back, hugging your waist from the side. You remember that’s where the brown bag is, shrugging off his touch. He asks with an apprehensive voice. “Whoa. Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I-I’m fine.” You hurriedly hop in your seat, putting the seat belt over your coat, holding the plastic bag, with the rest of the items, against your belly.

“Hey.” He searches for your eyes, with a smile. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.” You nod, turning the radio on. “I’m ok.”

~~

Henrik is in the kitchen, cooking dinner for him, and tea for you. You’re still indisposed, trying the best you can to hide your symptoms, but it’s not working as you wished.

He comes in, bringing a platter with tea, a pitcher of water and your medicine. “Here you go.” He hands it to you, pills and a glass filled to the rim. While he’s distracted, you throw the pills over your shoulder, gulping the water.

“Thanks, babe.” The glass goes back to the platter and you pick up the tea, sipping it with a frown. “Oof, that’s bitter!”

“Yeah, it tastes awful! But it’s gonna help.” He smiles at you, watching you twist your lips with the horrific taste of the beverage.

“It’s so gross! It tastes like mud. Yuck!”

“It really does, but that’s an old medicine. Family tradition.” He nods to the picture of his parents, lying on his dresser. “Best remedy for sickness, according to my mom.”

“Wow… she was a brave woman!” you gasp, putting the mug on your nightstand. “So… are you gonna have dinner?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot my food!” he facepalms, kissing your forehead, before going back to the kitchen. You feel judging eyes from Goofy on you.

“Don’t look at me like that…” he tilts his head, looking distrustful. “If it’s a false alarm, he would be really upset… I’m doing this for him.”

You hop off the bed, tying the knot of your robe and grabbing the bag from your coat. On the bathroom sink, with the door closed, you examine box by box, trying to decide on each one you’re gonna try first.

“This one has to be the first one in the morning… I’ll use it tomorrow.” you open one of your draws, on your side of the vanity. “… this one has to be after… eight cups of water?! That’s an ultrasound test!”

After scanning your eyes on the back of the fifth one, you have a winner. Before you can move to use it, you stare at the mirror. “Alright… you can do this… it’s not a big deal. It is… but you know… you can do this.”

You tear the package open, gripping the stick.

~~

Three minutes later, you sit on the bed, staring at the stick in your hands. From the kitchen, you can hear Henrik singing along with the radio, pans and spoons going back and forth from the stove.

The air smells like meat. Maybe a pot roast. Maybe a roasted chicken. Either way, you’re not feeling well to eat it. Regardless of the result in your hands, you’re feeling dizzy enough to not want to eat anything.

Henrik comes in, a second tray in hands. A plate with white rice and baked potatoes, and another one, a mountain of food. You guessed it right. Pot roast.

The smell is pungent enough to make you rush to the bathroom, feeling sick for the third time today. Henrik’s wide eyes stare at the door, as it shuts.

He puts the platter down, on the bed, knocking on the door, to make sure you’re ok, within possibility.

Inside the bathroom, your knees are rough against the cold floor. You feel, again, your temples pulsating. More and more, your stomach turns. You scoop your hair, bending over the toilet.

And once again, getting up, moving to the sink, to brush your teeth. It’s starting to piss you off, but your anxiety of checking the result is bigger than any annoyance you’re feeling right now.

The test lies on the sink, close to the tap.

With a violent toss, the hand towel goes to the floor, and as you open the door, you almost hit Henrik’s chest. “Oh, hey!” his eyes fall on your hand, the stick peeking through your grip.

“Babe…?”

You bite your lip, putting your hair up. “Yeah?”

“What’s that?” he nods to your low hand.

“Erm… what?” you trail off, moving to sit on the bed, hiding the test in the pocket of your robe.

“that thing you…” he searches your hands. “… were holding.”

“It’s erm… it’s…” you stutter, trying to look for an excuse, but it’s hopeless.

Henrik sits in front of you, waiting for an answer, his voice resonating in your head. You wanted to hide the test so badly, because you thought about his disappointment, and how empty it would feel to give him hope, just to take it from him, five minutes later.

You wanted to be sure. You wanted to give him good news, not false hopes.

Slowly, you pick up the stick from your pocket. His eyes go wild, but he stops his smile, even before showing up, when he sees your expression.

“S-so… what’s…?” he stops.

“I-I don’t know yet.” Your palms involve the test, gripping it firmly, afraid of the result

Henrik leans in. “Is… are you… how are you feeling?”

You stop to think. You don’t know how you’re feeling.

You slump your shoulders, twitching your leg with nervous energy. The butterflies in your stomach, easily confused with your nausea. You get up, heading to the bathroom, just in case.

Henrik follows you, leaning on the door frame, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. You answer, shyly.

“I have no idea, babe… I’m feeling sick. That’s all I can think right now.”

“Because of…?” his eyes fall on your stomach, looking hurt.

“No! God, no! Sick… my stomach… and the nausea. Not about the idea of… you know.”

He sighs with relief, kneeling in front of you. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You shake your head. “I didn’t want to give you something I wasn’t sure I could give…”

He chuckles, sadly.

“So, you’re hiding it from me?”

“When you say it like that… it sounds stupid.” You pout. “I don’t wanna disappoint you, Henrik.”

“Disap- disappoint me?! That’s something you could never do!” he throws his arms on your neck, bringing you closer, muttering. “You can only make me happy, babe!”

He pulls away, picking up a strand of your hair and putting it behind your ear. “You’re my wife. How could you possibly think you can disappoint me?”

“I-I don’t know!” you throw your arms, the test slipping from your hand. “What if I can’t… you know…”

Henrik gets up, rubbing his forehead, then crouching again.

“Even if you couldn’t, babe… it’s not possible for me to feel anything for you, that isn’t love. I love you more than anything and that’s all you have from me! I wouldn’t be disappointed, or sad, or…”

He trails off, grabbing your hands and kissing them, putting them against his warm cheeks.

“I love you. So much. And you need to know… it doesn’t matter if we can, or can’t… I’ll continue to love you.” His eyes misty, he tilts his head up, sniffing. “I just wanna be with you.”

“it’s just… we’ve been married for two years now… and it’s been almost a year.” You wipe under your eyes, a painful feeling in your chest. “I wanna give that to you. I wanna have that… but it’s taking… so long!”

He cuts you short, hugging you tightly. You raise your arms to embrace him back. His warmth feels reassuring, more than you thought you needed right now.

When he pulls away, his glistening eyes stay on yours.

“There’s not a day I don’t wanna come home, to you. You’re the most important thing in my life, and if I knew you were feeling like this, I would’ve done something.”

“I know you would… you’re a really good husband…” you chuckle, tears rolling on your cheek.

“Come here.”

Henrik brings you closer, leading you to sit on the bed.

He goes back, in the bathroom, and without looking, he grabs the test from the floor, where it landed, and walks in, closing the door behind him.

He keeps his hand low, talking to you in a soothing voice, despite his weeping.

“If something happens, and we can’t have… I just want you to know. I would never love you less for that. I would never blame you. I would never hold it against you. If we couldn’t have a baby together, we would go other ways. We both want this, so…” He sniffs. “… we would find another way. But hearing you say you don’t wanna disappoint me?” he grabs his chest with his free hand. “Ouch!”

You laugh through the mist of tears streaming down, wiping your chin. “Henrik, I don’t think you would be mad or anything, but I do think it would be sad if we couldn’t…”

“Yeah… sad… but I would still see you as I see you today. The most amazing woman I ever met, and the woman that’s here, with me, every single day!”

He grips the side of your head, resting his forehead on yours, speaking in a low voice.

“The woman who stood with me, through thick and thin, who supports me all the time! Who has my back, and loves me for who I am…”?

His voice goes lower.

“You’re the love of my life.”

His words echo in your head. You can’t hold back more tears, hooking his neck with your arms, falling in his embrace, completely, tackling him on the bed. He laughs, still mid tears, but holds you close.

The test falls on the floor.

You and Henrik share a look, wide eyes. Slowly, you straight yourselves, peeking at the stick lying on the carpet.

Before you get a close look, he grips your hand.

“Hey. No matter what’s in that thing… we’ll have each other’s backs, agreed?” He extends his hand.

“Agreed.” You shake it, taking a deep breath, moving with him to pick it up.

His calloused fingers hold it up, showing it to you.

There it is.

The clearest “positive” sign you’ve ever seen in your life. Henrik exhales from his mouth, not being able to hold back his sobs when you tell him.

“It’s positive.”

He drops it, gripping your waist, burying his face in your hair. His chest rises and falls, sobbing with more and more tears. He repeats it to himself, mumbling as he picks you up and spins you in the air, grinning.

“It’s positive…”

For a moment, the dogs stare at the both of you. Goofy could only think you’re having a stroke, with the number of times you repeated the same sentence.

“It’s positive!”

You laugh, feeling a wave in your stomach. A sense of relief, knowing the result.

“Wait…”

Henrik stops the spin, putting you back on the bed, staring at you, expectantly.

“What’s wrong?” he’s breathless, trying to recompose himself.

“Well… we have to go to the doctor, to know for sure, right…?”

He furrows his brows, standing there. Shirtless, wearing his dark green sweatpants. He smiles, but realization dawns and he nods.

“Right… yeah… we should. Call your doctor… we sh-should… definitely should.”

~~

The warm air of summer it’s brought by the gust of the wind. It takes strands of your hair, and Henrik’s, from your ears. Around you, the grassed ground of the mountain, and the dogs run back and forth, searching for sticks to bring to you.

You throw one, a little further. “Go, fetch, Dopey!”

He runs, flapping his ears in the wind. The salty scent of the sea invades your nostrils, making you sigh.

Your eyes roam the card in your hand, making you calculate your strategy against your opponent.

“Do you have any… fives?”

“Go fish.” He shakes his head, grinning. “And do you have any… sixes?”

“Ha! Go fish!”

Goofy nests himself on your foot, sticking out of the picnic towel. He barks at Dopey, who rushes back to the campsite, a stick between his teeth. “Good boy, Dopey!”

Henrik picks the stick, tossing it closer to the water. Goofy sprints towards the edge, to pick it up.

“So… what’s for lunch?”

The sun peaks on the sky, warming your skin, making it tingle with heat. Your stomach growls, forcing you to drop your cards in front of you to pick something from the hamper.

“The sandwiches are fresh.” Henrik points to the thermic bag behind you.

“Let me get that for you, mom.”

“Oh, thanks, baby.”

She gets up, dusting her hands off and grabbing the bag, that’s clearly bigger than her, bringing it back to her dad, to open it. He kisses her cheek with a loud smack, making her laugh. “Thanks, Blossom.”

“You’re welcome…” she stumbles, sitting next to you, cupping her mouth and whispering in your ear. “He lied. He has two fives…”

“Hey, what are you two gossiping about?” Henrik nods to you, narrowing his eyes. Blossom stops, abruptly.

“Nothing!”

“Yeah…” you smirk. “Nothing at all… cheater!”

Henrik shoots Blossom a squinty look. “Traitor.”

She shrugs. “It’s… it’s the right thing, dad… give her your fives.” She gestures her little hand to the fan of the card in his hands, nodding continuously.

“I thought you were in my team…” he sighs, handing you two fives, pouting.

“I am… in both teams!”

“Yeah, babe… she’s in both teams… except that I do have a six!” Blossom’s mouth hangs open as she sees you showing the card at the end of your fan. “I’m just that good…”

Henrik shakes his head, throwing his card on the towel.

“You know what… I think it’s time you and…” he gestures to him and his daughter. “… to give your mom a little lesson!”

They grin mischievously, tackling you on the floor and tickling you. You roll on your side, avoiding their fingers, but it’s helpless. Henrik pins your arms down, sitting astride of you, with Blossom tickling your stomach, laughing along with you.

Henrik hugs Blossom, perching his chin on her little shoulder. “What do you say we throw her in the water?”

“Yes!” she hisses, getting up and running towards the edge of the waterfall. You shake your head, chuckling as he picks you up.

“Please, not again! Blossom!” she turns to see you, been carried by Henrik, closer to the edge. You plead. “Have mercy!”

“What do you, rugrat? Should we show mercy?”

Her little mouth twists with a smile.

“Naaah…!”

Henrik grins, widely, jumping in the water, with you on his arms, making a giant splash. It lures Dopey to jump right after, hitting Blossom on his way there.

Goofy walks, calmly nesting himself next to her. She pets his head, waiting for you both to resurface. When you do, you hoist yourselves out of the water, Henrik picking her up.

“Your turn…”

She smiles, wrinkling her nose. “Let’s do it!”

You three look at each other. “Ready?”

She replies with a massive grin. “Ready!”

The three of you leap, making an even bigger splash, getting Goofy wet. He grazes his paw on his forehead, giving up his tranquil afternoon, joining you four, in the water.

For a split moment, your head roams.

Everything started with a video been sent to a channel, and going in a reality show, and after a few days, seeing Henrik for the first time, dangling his legs in the pool

Flirting back and forth, all the sneaky times with him. The moments you shared during your month there.

All the happiness you felt when you won.

Moving in together. Sharing a house and a life with a guy that once won a Thor look alike contest.

Having Henrik cook you his special dishes, giving you the best “pos-climbing” massages, or even the card playing, on top of the mountain, after a date at the waterfall.

The picnics by the creek, the grocery shopping or even just giving the house a cleanse.

The jeep on the sand, when you suddenly felt the urge of skinny dipping, late at night.

The time you went fishing and Henrik fell out of the boat, cutting his shoulder, giving him the nastiest scar he has so far.

Getting Goofy and Dopey.

Getting to know your favorite place and being proposed there.

Your best friends, joining forces to organize your wedding, giving you everything you ever dreamed of, in one single party.

Celebrating anniversaries, birthdays, friends’ engagements.

Knowing that this deep feeling of satisfaction is mutual.

Knowing that the person you chose, not only makes you happy, but is happy because of you.

That feeling that you hope to never fade, is what makes you wake up every morning, with a smile on your face.

That, and Blossom and Henrik agitating the covers, to wake you up.

Henrik picks your daughter up, lifting and spinning her in the air. Her hearty laughter echoes behind the mountain, catching your attention, making you swim towards them. He lets her fall, hitting the water, making a splash on you and the dogs.

You and your husband share a look, Blossom in his arms. You raise both hands on the sides of their faces, picking up strands of wet hair and putting them behind their ears, with a fond smile.

All is well. And all is gonna be well, for a long time.


End file.
